Just A Game
by CrowCakes
Summary: Naruto sadar kalau hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang dibina selama 2 tahun mulai menghambar dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan pacaran mereka. Namun kejadian yang tidak terduga membuat kedua pemuda itu harus terseret masuk ke dalam video game dan memulai kehidupan abnormalnya disana. Warn: YAOI, M-PREG, NaruSasu, Semicanon. Rated M for Sexual Content. RnR! UPDATE LAST CHAP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: M-PREG, YAOI, AU/SemiCanon, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya.**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

**Rated: M for Mature, Sexual Content**

* * *

**By: CrowCakes  
**

**.**

**~Enjoy~**

**.**

* * *

.

.

Naruto duduk diam terpaku di kelas. Matanya melirik malas pada jam dinding di ruangan itu. Pukul 14.00 siang, waktunya untuk membubarkan sekolah dan mengirimkan seluruh siswa pulang ke rumah. Namun pemuda pirang itu memilih tetap disana sambil memainkan _game console_ nya, ia bahkan tidak peduli kalau kelas sudah kosong dari 30 menit yang lalu, hingga sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Naruto, ayo pulang." Sosok pemuda raven bersender malas di ambang pintu, membuyarkan perhatian sang Uzumaki ke arah pacarnya itu.

"Bagaimana dengan rapat dewan sekolahnya, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto sekedar berbasa-basi. Ia bangkit dari kursi dan menyampirkan tasnya ke bahu, kemudian berjalan menuju sang pacar.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, tidak tertarik, "Seperti biasa, membicarakan tentang laporan siswa." Jawabnya malas.

Naruto mengangguk paham lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memberi kecupan di bibir tipis Sasuke, namun niatnya langsung dihentikan oleh pemuda Uchiha itu, "Aku sedang tidak ingin, Dobe." Ucapnya tegas.

Sang sapphire terdiam, ia tidak memaksakan kehendaknya lagi, "Aku mengerti." Sahutnya kemudian bergerak keluar kelas mengekor di belakang pemuda onyx itu. Mata birunya tidak beralih dari sosok sang Uchiha yang sedang memasang _headphone_ ke telinga dan memilih mendengarkan lagu daripada berbincang dengan Naruto.

Sikap mereka memang tidak bisa ditebak. Kadang mereka terlihat mesra tetapi esok harinya mereka langsung bertengkar dan saling mencaci maki. Namun Naruto tidak menutupi kalau hubungan yang mereka bina selama 2 tahun pacaran mulai menghambar setiap harinya. Diawali sikap dingin Sasuke kemudian dilanjutkan Naruto yang sibuk bermain _game_ daripada kencan dengan cowok Uchiha itu.

Mereka bahkan mulai jarang memberi pelukan bahkan ciuman, hanya sekedar sapaan biasa layaknya seorang teman. Dan sekarang, Sasuke terlihat tidak mempedulikan sosok Naruto lagi. Pemuda Uchiha itu terlihat masih menyimpan amarah pada sang pacar. Hal itu dikarenakan celetukan Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

Waktu itu, mereka berdua sedang kencan di suatu _cafe_ sambil memesan minuman ringan. Sasuke yang sibuk mendengarkan musik tiba-tiba diganggu dengan perkataan Naruto.

"_Lihat disana, Teme."_ Ucap sang Uzumaki sambil menunjuk sepasang suami-istri muda dengan anak mereka. _"__—__Bukankah mereka terlihat bahagia?"_ Lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke menoleh kesamping dan ikut memandang pasangan itu yang terlihat tertawa senang sembari menggandeng seorang anak kecil, _"Ya, memangnya ada apa dengan mereka?"_

Naruto tidak menjawab, hanya menatap keluarga itu dengan pandangan hangat, _"Seandainya saja kau perempuan, mungkin hubungan kita tidak sehambar ini."_ Kata pemuda pirang itu.

Sang Uchiha sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, kesal, _"Apa maksudmu?__—__Kau tidak suka pacaran dengan cowok?"_

Ekor mata Naruto melirik pemuda Uchiha itu, _"Seandainya kau cewek, mungkin sikapmu akan lebih manis."_

_**BRAKK!**_—Sasuke menggebrak meja _cafe_ dengan kesal. Ia mendelik pemuda pirang itu penuh emosi, _"Kalau begitu pacaran saja dengan cewek sana!"_ Serunya kesal. Kemudian merapikan tas nya dan bergegas pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya bisa mendesah pelan.

.

Sejak saat itu, sikap Sasuke mulai berubah semakin dingin dan cuek. Ia bahkan tidak suka saat Naruto mencuri ciuman dari bibirnya. Sang Uzumaki hanya bisa pasrah melihat sosok pacarnya itu. Mungkin—mereka harus berpisah secepatnya. Setidaknya itu lebih baik untuk hubungan serta masa depan mereka.

"Kau tidak masuk ke rumahmu?" Perkataan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu menatap sekitar.

Sebuah rumah sederhana terpampang dihadapan Naruto. Kediaman keluarganya, Uzumaki.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Kau mau mampir ke rumahku?" Tanyanya yang terkesan basa-basi.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak, aku harus segera pulang, masih ada urusan yang perlu diselesaikan." Jawabnya cepat seraya membalikkan badannya. Namun sebuah tangan menyambar lengannya dan menghentikan gerakan sang Uchiha. Onyx nya menatap _blue ocean_ didepannya dengan bingung, "—Ada apa lagi?" Tanyanya malas.

"Masuklah dulu, mungkin kita bisa bermain _game_. Lagipula orangtua ku masih belum pulang." Kata Naruto.

Sasuke tidak langsung membalas, ia hanya mendesah kecil sembari mengangguk, "Baiklah." Jawabnya.

.

.

Sasuke merebahkan diri dikasur Naruto sambil mendengarkan lagu yang di putar di _headphone_ nya. Sesekali ia menyambar beberapa kue kering dan cemilan yang disiapkan oleh pacarnya itu.

Naruto yang duduk dilantai sembari bermain _game_ hanya melirik sang onyx dengan ekor matanya, "Sasuke, kau mau bermain bersamaku?" Tawarnya seraya menyerahkan satu _joystick_ pada kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke menggeleng, tidak tertarik, "Aku tidak suka bermain." Jawabnya jujur.

Naruto lagi-lagi tidak memaksa dan memilih menatap layar komputernya dengan serius, jari-jarinya bergerak lincah di tombol-tombol _joystick_, "Sasuke—" Ia kembali memanggil. "—Mungkin kita harus putus." Kalimat tabu itu akhirnya keluar juga, membuat sang Uchiha sedikit tersentak kecil namun mencoba tetap tenang.

"Hn—"

Jawaban singkat itu tidak memberikan kepuasaan bagi sang Uzumaki. Ia kembali menatap Sasuke dan menghentikan permainannya sebentar, "Apa kau setuju untuk berpisah denganku, Sasuke?" Tekannya lagi.

Pemuda Uchiha itu tidak menjawab, matanya sibuk membaca buku komik dengan serius, "Apa kau sudah memiliki pacar baru?" Tanyanya pelan, "—Mungkin seorang cewek?" Lanjutnya lagi seraya melirik sang kekasih dengan ekor matanya.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak punya pacar baru. Aku hanya berpikir kalau hubungan kita terlalu hambar."

"Apakah karena aku seorang laki-laki?" Sela Sasuke cepat.

Naruto terdiam, matanya masih terfokus pada _game_ di komputernya, tokoh karakter _game_ itu mirip dengan dirinya dan memiliki nama yang sama, yaitu 'Naruto'. Benar-benar kebetulan yang sangat langka.

"—Naruto, jawab aku." Ucap Sasuke lagi, sedikit emosi karena pertanyaannya sama sekali tidak dijawab.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sasuke." Sahut Naruto lagi, "—Aku menyukaimu, tetapi di lain pihak aku juga ingin sebuah keluarga."

"Seorang anak maksudmu?" Tebak Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya, seorang anak kecil dan sebuah keluarga sederhana." Jawabnya lagi. Jari _tan_ nya berhenti bergerak diatas _joystick._ Ia memilih berpaling menghadap sang pacar, kemudian berbaring di sebelah cowok _stoic_ itu, "Sasuke, sebaiknya kita putus saja."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, matanya terpejam pelan, "Baiklah kalau itu mau mu. Kita put—"

.

_**KRAKK!**_—Suara sesuatu yang retak menghentikan kalimat sang Uchiha. Mata onyx nya berusaha mencari sumber bunyi nyaring tadi. Ia bangkit dari kasur dan memandang berkeliling.

Kamar Naruto tiba-tiba berguncang keras, seakan-akan gempa sedang melanda rumah itu sekarang ini.

Sang sapphire panik, ia menarik tubuh Sasuke ke pelukannya agar pemuda onyx itu tetap aman, "A—Ada apa ini?!"

Sang Uchiha menggeleng cepat, ia membiarkan tubuhnya direngkuh oleh dada bidang Naruto, "Aku tidak tahu. Apakah ada gempa?" Tanyanya lagi.

Tepat ketika Naruto ingin menjawab perkataan Sasuke, sebuah sulur berduri langsung merayap keluar dari layar komputer dan menerjang dua sosok pemuda itu. Menarik lengan dan kaki sang Uzumaki, dan sulur lain menangkap pinggang Sasuke.

"A—APA-APAAN INI?!" Teriak Naruto terkejut dengan benda hijau aneh tadi. Mata birunya menjelajah mencari tubuh Sasuke.

Pemuda Uchiha itu terlihat bergumul dengan jaring sulur yang mengikat tubuhnya dan menariknya ke arah layar komputer.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke berteriak panik. Tangannya berusaha menggapai meminta tolong pada sang pacar sebelum akhirnya menghilang ke dalam komputer.

"SASUKE!" Naruto meraung memanggil nama kekasihnya itu, namun tubuhnya sendiri pun ikut terseret ke dalam komputer dan akhirnya menghilang. Meninggalkan ruangan kamar yang berhenti berguncang dan kembali sunyi senyap.

.

.

.

_**BRUUKK!**_—Tubuh Naruto jatuh berdebam menghantam lantai kayu. Ia mengerang pelan sebelum bangkit dari posisinya sekarang ini. Mata birunya mengerjap bingung saat ruangan disekelilingnya bukanlah kamarnya, melainkan kamar kosong yang penuh dengan gulungan kertas, mirip lembaran dokumen zaman dulu.

"Dimana aku?" Tanya Naruto heran, ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah bajunya. Tidak ada seragam sekolah putih ataupun celama panjang hitam, hanya sebuah baju yang sangat aneh, dengan topeng rubah terselip di sisi pinggangnya.

Tepat ketika ia ingin melepaskan pakaian itu, sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan sang Uzumaki.

"Naruto, ternyata kau disini. Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana." Celetuk seorang gadis berambut _pink_ seraya tersenyum kecil.

Naruto memiringkan wajahnya bingung, "Siapa kau?"

"Ha?" Sang gadis menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan bingung, "—Kau kenapa sih? Ini aku Sakura, temanmu." Tukasnya lagi seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak ingat punya teman sepertimu." Balas Naruto lagi, matanya menatap berkeliling, "—Dan dimana ini?"

Sakura berkacak pinggang dengan wajah penuh emosi, "Dengar ya, Idiot. Kalau kau ingin bermain, bukan seperti ini caranya. Dan berhenti berpura-pura tidak kenal. Kita sedang di Konohagakure. Tepatnya di ruang dokumen rahasia." Jelas gadis itu panjang lebar.

Naruto menggaruk rambutnya, "Kenapa kita ada disini?"

Sang gadis mendelik sewot, "Tentu saja untuk mengambilkan dokumen milik hokage."

"Hokage?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura terdiam, ia menunduk kemudian tersenyum getir, "Ah benar juga. Jabatan hokage bukanlah milikmu, tentu saja itu membuatmu kecewa 'kan, Naruto?—Dan sekarang kau hanya bisa menjadi kepala anbu sekaligus penasihat Hokage, wajar saja kalau kau membenci hokage."

"Tu—Tunggu dulu—" Naruto menggerakkan tangannya bingung, "—Daritadi kau bicara tentang Hokage. Sebenarnya siapa si Hokage itu?"

Sakura menoleh terkejut, "Tentu saja Hokage kita adalah Sasuke, memangnya siapa lagi?"

Saat nama Sasuke disebut, mata sang sapphire membelalak lebar. Benar juga! Ia perlu mencari pacarnya itu—sebelumnya dia dan Sasuke ditarik oleh sulur aneh dan tertelan masuk ke dalam komputer. Dan sekarang mereka terpisah.

Tangan _tan_ Naruto mencengkram bahu Sakura dan mengguncangnya tidak sabaran, "Di—Dimana Sasuke?"

"Eh?"

"Jawab aku!—Dimana Sasuke?!" Seru Naruto panik. Sakura yang tidak mengerti situasinya hanya menunjuk lantai atas dengan heran.

"Di ruang Hokage." Jawab gadis itu lagi.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan gadis itu langsung melesat keluar ruangan untuk mencari ruangan hokage. Walaupun ia sama sekali buta arah dan tidak tahu dimana ruangan hokage berada, namun ia bisa dengan cepat sampai disana ketika matanya jatuh pada tulisan di papan nama yang tertempel di atas pintu.

'_**Ruang Hokage'**_—Ukiran huruf itu terpampang besar di atas daun pintu dengan tinta hitam. Naruto menggapai kenopnya dan langsung mendobrak masuk dengan panik.

"SASUKE!" Ia berteriak memanggil nama kekasihnya itu. Membuat beberapa pasang mata yang berada disana menoleh terkejut. Sekitar ada lima orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Seorang pemuda berkepala nanas, gadis bermata lavender, pria bermasker dengan rambut silver, dan seorang wanita berdada besar, serta kekasihnya Sasuke yang langsung menatap Naruto dengan onyx membelalak lebar.

"Na—Naruto?" Panggil Sasuke pelan.

Pemuda pirang itu terengah-engah di ambang pintu mengatur napasnya, tepat ketika ia ingin bergerak masuk, sebuah tangan menghalangi jalannya.

"Jangan masuk, Naruto." Ucap pemuda berambut nanas itu. "—Kau pasti ingin bertengkar dengan Sasuke lagi mengenai jabatan Hokage." Lanjutnya dengan nada bosan yang kentara sekali.

Naruto menepis dengan galak, "Minggir, aku tidak mengenalmu." Ucapnya ketus.

Pemuda berambut nanas itu tersentak kecil, "Ha?—Ini aku Shikamaru. Apa kepalamu terbentur, Naruto?" Tanya nya khawatir sambil memegangi jidat pemuda Uzumaki itu.

"Lepaskan aku. Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengenalmu." Ketus Naruto. Kakinya mulai melangkah lagi, tetapi kali ini bahunya ditahan oleh pria bemasker dan wanita berdada besar.

"Naruto, jangan memulai pertengkaran dengan Sasuke." Kata pria berambut silver itu.

"Benar Naruto, aku rasa Sasuke sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik." Kali ini suara wanita berdada besar itu menimpali perkataan partner nya.

Naruto menggeram kesal dan menepis dua tangan dibahunya itu, "Demi Tuhan!—Aku tidak kenal kalian berdua! Dan jangan menghalangiku untuk menemui Sasuke!"

Pria bermasker itu menaikkan satu alisnya kaget, "Kau bilang apa, Naruto?—Ini aku Kakashi-sensei." Sahutnya sembari menunjuk ke arah wajahnya sendiri, kemudian tangannya beralih menujuk wanita berdada besar yang berada disampingnya, "—Dan ini nona Tsunade."

Naruto mendengus tidak tertarik, "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak kenal dengan kalian berdua." Tegasnya, tanpa melihat raut kesal di wajah Tsunade.

Saat ia hampir menggapai lengan Sasuke, lagi-lagi tangannya ditahan seorang gadis bermata lavender.

"Na—Naruto-kun, aku harap kau tidak memancing pertengkaran dengan Hokage-sama." Katanya takut-takut.

Naruto menepis tangan gadis itu dengan kesal, "Astaga, memangnya siapa yang memancing pertengkaran? Lagipula kau ini siapa?" Tegasnya dengan kata-kata tajam. Membuat gadis itu tersentak mundur dengan wajah kaget.

"K—Kau tidak mengenalku?" Tanya nya dengan nada serak hampir menangis, "—A—Aku Hinata."

Naruto tidak mempedulikan perkataan sang levender, mata birunya beralih menatap Sasuke dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sang Uchiha mendengus kecil sembari memijat pundaknya, "Hn—hanya pegal karena terjatuh dari kamarmu."

Naruto menghela napas lega, ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi putih itu, "Aku khawatir padamu, Sasuke." Ucapnya lembut, membuat ke empat orang yang ada disana terbelalak melihat tingkah sang Uzumaki.

Shikamaru mulai bergerak menuju ke arah Naruto, "Kau yakin kepalamu baik-baik saja, Naruto?"

Kakashi juga ikut bergerak menyentuh puncak kepala pemuda pirang itu, "Benar, biasanya kau dan Sasuke selalu bertengkar dan berdebat mengenai jabatan Hoka—"

Kalimat itu terputus saat mata pria bermasker itu terbelalak melihat sikap Naruto selanjutnya. Pemuda pirang itu terlihat menarik lengan Sasuke dan merengkuh sang Uchiha di dadanya.

"Sasuke, jangan membuat aku khawatir seperti itu."

"Hn, Dobe."

"Aku benar-benar cemas kalau kau—"

"Dobe, aku tidak apa-apa." Sela Sasuke cepat. Tangan putihnya mengelus pipi _tan _menawan itu, kemudian tersenyum kecil, "—Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku." Lanjutnya lagi.

Pemandangan aneh itu tentu saja mengundang rasa kaget dari orang yang melihat, termasuk Tsunade yang membelalakkan matanya lebar.

"Tu—Tunggu dulu. Apa-apaan sikap kalian itu?!" Terang wanita itu seraya menunjuk Naruto dengan panik, "—Kenapa kau malah memeluk Sasuke?"

Sang Uzumaki menoleh santai, tangannya masih memeluk pundak Sasuke dengan mesra, "Kenapa?—Kan wajar kalau sepasang kekasih saling berpelukan."

"_**APA?!**_" Teriakan masal itu keluar dari mulut ke empat orang yang berada dihadapan mereka. Termasuk Shikamaru yang ikut menampilkan ekspresi kagetnya. Bahkan Hinata sudah hampir menangis mendengar pernyataan tegas dari Naruto.

"Ta—Tapi bukankah kalian sering bertengkar?" Sela sang gadis levender.

Naruto terdiam. Ingatannya tiba-tiba mengingat percakapannya dengan Sasuke saat dikamar. Tentang keputusan yang dibuatnya untuk berpisah dengan sang pacar.

Sasuke melirik pemuda pirang itu dengan ekor matanya, kemudian beralih menatap ke empat orang tadi, "Bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami berdua?"

Tsunade tidak menjawab, wanita itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Tidak bisa! Kau masih sakit Sasuke. Bukankah tadi kau bilang kalau kau terjatuh dari langit-langit dan kau bahkan tidak mengingat nama kami semua." Jelas Tsunade lagi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya memberi _death glare_ tajam, "Tolong tinggalkan kami berdua."

Tsunade mendecih kesal sebelum akhirnya keluar, diikuti oleh Kakashi, Shikamaru dan Hinata. Meninggalkan kesunyian di ruang Hokage.

Sasuke kembali duduk di kursi dengan santai, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja, "Jadi, kita terperangkap di dunia ini, huh?"

Naruto tersentak kaget, dan menatap pacarnya itu, "Terperangkap?"

Sang Uchiha mengangguk, "Sepertinya kita terhisap masuk ke dalam _video game_ konyol milikmu itu."

Raut wajah pemuda pirang itu berubah terkejut, "Maksudmu—kita sekarang di dalam _video game_?"

Sasuke menyentuh dagunya berpikir, "Sepertinya begitu."

"Heh!—Itu terlalu konyol, Teme."

"Tidak ada penjelasan lain, Dobe." Sela sang onyx cepat, "—Coba kau pikir, kita ditarik oleh sulur aneh kemudian jatuh di dunia antah berantah seperti ini. Apa bagi otakmu, ini terlihat masuk akal?"

"_Well_—Memang terdengar aneh. Tetapi kalau ucapanmu itu benar, maka kita memang terjebak disini?" Tukas Naruto mulai panik.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya. Untuk itu kita harus memikirkan cara keluar dari sini dan hidup normal."

"Yeah!—hidup normal, kemudian kita akan berkencan dan—" Kalimat Naruto terputus. Ia lagi-lagi terdiam saat mengingat keputusannya untuk berpisah dengan Sasuke, "—Maaf, aku baru ingat kalau kita—"

"Dobe—" Sasuke menyela, "—Untuk sekarang pikirkanlah tentang cara keluar dari sini. Untuk masalah lain, bisa kita pikirkan nanti."

Naruto tidak menyahut, ia hanya menunduk diam, "Aku mengerti." Balasnya dengan nada lirih.

Sasuke kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil membuka gulungan dokumen yang berserakan di meja, "Naruto, kau tahu tanda apa ini?" Tanya nya bingung seraya menunjuk ke arah huruf yang terpampang dikertas gulungan tadi.

Naruto menoleh penasaran dan matanya terpaku pada simbol dengan tulisan kuno, "Entahlah, semacam _jutsu_ mungkin?"

"_Jutsu_?"

"Ya, jurus-jurus di dunia ninja. Shinobi dan sejenisnya."

Sasuke mendelik sewot, "Maksudmu, sejenis jurus di _video game_?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Huh!—Menyebalkan." Terang sang Uchiha sambil melempar gulungan itu ke lantai, tidak tertarik, "—Wanita dada besar tadi menyuruhku untuk mempelajari ini, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang tertulis disana."

Naruto duduk di sisi jendela sembari melipat kedua tangannya. Mata birunya beralih menatap keluar jendela. Keadaan di luar berbeda sekali didunia Naruto. Di tempat itu tidak ada yang menggunakan alat transportasi seperti mobil dan sejenisnya. Hanya berjalan kaki dan berlari. Benar-benar merepotkan dan membuat capek.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan diluar?" Ajak Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh, kemudian mendengus kesal, "Dengan pakaian seperti ini?" Jelasnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Jubah putih dengan hiasan api merah di bawahnya dan kipas khas klan Uchiha, serta tulisan besar '_**Rokudaime Hokage**_' terlihat di belakangnya.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Hmm—tulisannya dibaca Hokage Ke-enam. Menarik."

"Apanya yang menarik?!" Terang Sasuke kesal, ia melepas jubah itu dan melemparkannya ke kursi, "—Ini menggelikan! Konyol! Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa itu Hokage ke-enam dan sebangsanya!"

"Oh ayolah, Sasuke. Kau terlalu kaku." Tangan _tan_ tadi menyampirkan jubah itu kebahu sang pacar, "—Kau terlihat hebat dengan pakaian ini." Pujinya lagi.

Sang Uchiha terdiam, ia memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan semburat merahnya. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto memuji cara berpakaiannya sejak mereka bermusuhan beberapa hari yang lalu. Mungkin, ia harus mencoba sedikit lunak pada sang kekasih.

"Kalau menurutmu begitu, baiklah, kita akan jalan-jalan dengan pakaian konyol begini." Sahut Sasuke sembari memakai jubahnya tadi.

Naruto tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan sang Uchiha untuk keluar dari ruangan pengap itu dan memulai acara berkeliling desa.

.

.

.

"Selamat sore, Hokage-sama." Sapaan itu terus-menerus mampir di telinga Sasuke saat ia dan sang pacar berjalan-jalan ditengah-tengah desa. Bahkan beberapa anak kecil menunjuk senang ke arah mereka berdua. Membuat muka Sasuke semakin masam dan mengkerut tidak senang.

Naruto melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya, "Mukamu jelek sekali, Teme."

"Diamlah, Dobe. Aku sedang kesal." Balas sang Uchiha penuh emosi.

"Kenapa kau kesal? Kau terlihat disegani disini. Lagipula kostum mu itu sangat unik." Terang pemuda pirang itu.

Sasuke mendelik sewot, "Pakaianku konyol, Dobe. Berbeda denganmu—" Ia menunjuk kostum milik kekasihnya itu. Naruto memakai pakaian hitam dengan armor abu-abu di dada, serta tameng logam di lengan dan sarung tangan gelap yang membuat sosok sang Uzumaki terlihat keren. Ditambah tas kecil dan topeng rubah tersampir dipanggangnya yang memperlihatkan betapa menawannya sosok Naruto saat berseragam Anbu dengan kulit _tan_ menggoda dan tubuh atletis. "—Kau terlihat tampan." Lanjut Sasuke akhirnya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih, Hokage-sama." Jawabnya seraya membungkuk hormat layaknya raja-raja Inggris.

"Cih—kau semakin menyebalkan, Dobe." Terang Sasuke yang kembali berjalan tanpa mempedulikan kuluman tawa milik sang pacar.

Naruto kembali mensejajarkan langkahnya di sisi pemuda Uchiha itu, "Tapi jujur, aku iri dengan dirimu, Teme. Kau mendapatkan peran Hokage sedangkan aku hanya kepala anbu sekaligus penasihatmu."

Sasuke berdecak kesal, "Yang menentukannya bukan aku, Dobe. Lagipula aku tidak tahu apa itu 'Hokage' dan 'Anbu'. Ini adalah _game_ mu, ingat?"

"Ah, benar juga, ini _game_ ku." Sahut Naruto lagi seraya menepuk telapak tangannya, "—Ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Lanjutnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, mata hitamnya menatap berkeliling, "Bagaimana kalau kesana?" Tunjuknya pada kedai ramen di sisi jalan, "—Kebetulan aku lapar."

"Oke, ayo—" Ajak Naruto lagi seraya menarik lengan kekasihnya itu untuk masuk ke kedai tadi.

.

Seorang pria menyambut ramah kedatangan dua pemuda itu di kedainya, "Ah, Hokage-sama dan Anbu-san, selamat datang."

Naruto menampilkan senyum lebarnya seraya mengambil tempat duduk, "Pesan dua mangkuk ramen." Sahutnya cepat.

Pria paruh baya tadi tersenyum gembira sembari menyiapkan pesanan dua pemuda itu. Sasuke hanya melirik tingkah pemilik ramen dengan tertarik saat tangan lihai itu menyumpit dan memutar mie ramen.

Naruto tersenyum, "Kau baru pertama kali makan ramen, Teme?"

Sasuke mengalihkan matanya untuk menatap sang pacar, ia mengangguk pelan, "Hn—"

"Tidak pernah mencoba makan mie ramen instan?"

"Aku tidak suka benda menggeliat panjang itu masuk ke mulutku." Sergah Sasuke sambil mendengus malas.

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin makan disini? Bukankah kau tidak suka ramen?" Tanya sang Uzumaki lagi.

Sasuke meniup ujung rambutnya dengan bosan, "Soalnya tidak ada lagi kedai makanan disekitar sini."

Tepat ketika Naruto ingin menyahut perkataan pemuda onyx itu, sebuah suara dari pemilik kedai langsung menginterupsi niat sang Uzumaki.

"Dua ramen spesial untuk kalian." Kata pemilik kedai sambil tersenyum riang.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk diam, sedangkan Naruto mengucapkan 'terima kasih'. Pemuda pirang itu kembali beralih menatap kekasihnya itu, "Aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukai ramen."

Sang Uchiha tidak menjawab, tangannya mengambil sumpit dan segera menyumpit mie berkuah tadi.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto penasaran dengan pendapat pemuda onyx itu.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu, "_Well__—__not bad_."

"Lihat kan?—Kau pasti menyukai ramen." Tukas Naruto menampilkan cengirannya. Belum sempat ia menyumpit ramennya sendiri, sebuah tepukan dipundak mengalihkan perhatian dua pemuda itu.

Sesosok pemuda berwajah mirip Sasuke dan murah senyum menyapa Naruto dengan nada datar, "Hai Naruto, ternyata kau disini rupanya. Kau dicari Iruka-sensei tadi."

"Ha?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, "—Kau siapa?"

Pemuda murah senyum itu menghentikan lengkungan palsunya dan menatap sang Uzumaki dengan raut wajah heran, "Ini aku Sai. Apa kau lupa?" Ucapnya seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Naruto menggaruk rambut pirangnya, kebingungan, "Aku bukan lupa, aku memang tidak tahu."

Sai terdiam sesaat. Kemudian kembali menampilkan senyum palsunya, "Kau memang suka bercanda ya, Naruto." Ucapnya lagi, tangan putihnya menarik lengan sang Uzumaki, "—Tidak ada waktu bercanda, kau harus ikut aku menemui Iruka-sensei."

"Tu—Tunggu—" Naruto kelabakan ketika tangannya langsung diseret oleh Sai dengan semena-mena. Membuat Sasuke mendelik tidak suka.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari Naruto." Desis sang Uchiha tajam.

Sai menoleh sekilas kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Ah Hokage-sama, kebetulan sekali, anda juga harus ikut menemui Iruka-sensei."

"A—Apa?!" Sasuke terkejut saat lengannya juga ditarik oleh pemuda pemilik senyum palsu itu. Sedikit terpaksa, ia membiarkan Sai membawa mereka ke tempat orang yang bernama Iruka-sensei.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan dengan wajah kebingungan. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi sepertinya ucapan Sai tadi terdengar sangat penting dan darurat.

.

.

.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang rupanya." Suara seorang pria berambut terikat dan memiliki luka horizontal di wajah yang pertama kali menyapa Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai saat mereka sampai di depan ruangan Hokage.

Sang Uzumaki menebak kalau pria didepannya adalah Iruka-sensei yang memanggil mereka kesini. Sedikit canggung, Naruto mulai membuka suara, "Jadi, apa yang Iruka-sensei inginkan?"

Pria bernama Iruka-sensei itu merubah raut wajah cerianya menjadi sedikit gugup, "Kalian ditunggu oleh Tsunade-san dan Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Maksudmu wanita berdada besar dan pria bermasker itu?"

"Ya, dan mereka menunggumu di ruangan Hokage, Sasuke-sama" Jawab Iruka-sensei, kemudian pandangannya beralih menatap Naruto lagi, "Kau juga ditunggu oleh mereka Anbu-san."

"Ha? Aku juga?" Tanya Naruto seraya menunjuk wajahnya bingung. Belum sempat ia bertanya pada Iruka-sensei, tangannya sudah disambar oleh Sasuke dan ditarik untuk masuk ke ruangan Hokage.

.

Di dalam ruangan, Tsunade dan Kakashi berdiri di depan meja Hokage sambil melipat tangan. Wajah wanita itu terlihat kesal saat melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang baru masuk ke dalam.

"Kalian darimana saja?" Sambar Tsunade marah.

Sasuke melirik sekilas, kemudian duduk di kursi kerjanya, "Jalan-jalan." Jawabnya singkat.

Ucapan pemuda Uchiha itu ditanggapi dengan decakan sebal milik sang mantan Hokage, "Kau sibuk jalan-jalan? Menyenangkan sekali." Ujarnya sarkastik dengan pandangan mata yang tajam.

Sasuke mendengus tidak suka, "Jadi, kenapa kalian ingin menemuiku dan Naruto?"

Kali ini Kakashi-sensei yang membuka suara, "Hokage-sama, desa kita dalam keadaan siaga penuh saat ini."

"Siaga penuh?" Naruto ikut menimpali, "—Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya lagi.

Kakashi berdehem pelan, mata sayu nya melirik ke arah Tsunade, meminta wanita itu untuk menjelaskan keseluruhan masalahnya.

"Kalian kenal dengan Madara, bukan?" Ucap Tsunade seraya membuka gulungan dokumen, "—Sepertinya dia mulai merencanakan sesuatu untuk memulai perang." Lanjutnya lagi seraya melemparkan beberapa gulungan dokumen aneh ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"—Pelajari jutsu-jutsu itu. Kita memerlukan bantuan kalian secepatnya." Perintah Tsunade lagi.

Sasuke dan Naruto menerima lembaran dokumen itu dengan wajah kebingungan. Sang Uchiha mulai bicara, "Sejujurnya, kami tidak tahu apa itu jutsu." Jawabnya jujur.

Tsunade membelalakkan matanya, "Kalian pasti bercanda kan?" Sahutnya lagi. Matanya beralih menatap Naruto berharap pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lebar seraya berteriak '_Surprise_! Kami bohong!', namun kenyataannya wajah Naruto pun sama bingungnya dengan Sasuke.

"—Oh tidak. Ini buruk!" Erang wanita itu seraya memijat keningnya, "—Ada apa dengan kalian?! Seharusnya jutsu-jutsu murahan seperti ini bisa kalian pelajari dengan mudah!" Sambung Tsunade seraya menggoyangkan gulungan dokumen itu dengan kesal.

"Dengar—" Sasuke mendelik ke arah wanita itu tajam, "—Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa itu Madara."

"Kau tidak tahu siapa itu Madara?!" Kali ini nada suara Tsunade naik satu oktaf. Gebrakan nyaring terdengar saat wanita itu menghantam meja penuh emosi, "—Madara merupakan musuh terbesar dunia shinobi!" Jawabnya kesal.

Naruto menyenggol sang pacar kemudian berbisik pelan, "Psst—Madara merupakan bos terakhir di _game_ ini."

Sasuke mendelik pemuda pirang itu kesal, "Aku tidak peduli dengan bos terakhir. Aku hanya ingin pulang, Dobe."

Sang Uzumaki mendesah pelan, ia kembali beralih memandang wanita didepannya itu, "Tsunade-san, maaf, tapi kami bukan berasal dari daerah ini. Kami hanya terjebak disini dan—"

"Berhenti bercanda, Naruto!" Potong wanita itu cepat, ia bergerak menuju Sasuke dan mencengkram kepala raven itu, "—Sasuke, tunjukkan _sharingan_ mu."

"_Sharingan_—apa?"

"_Sharingan_ di matamu!" Desak Tsunade lagi. Jarinya membuka kelopak mata Sasuke dan menusuk manik hitam itu dengan kesal, "—Mana _sharingan_ mu!"

"AWW!—_Stop!_—Berhenti mencolok mataku!" Erang Sasuke lagi, berusaha mempertahankan matanya agar tidak 'diperkosa' oleh jari telunjuk wanita itu.

Naruto dan Kakashi mencoba menyelamatkan sang Uchiha, sebelum mata malang itu dicongkel oleh Tsunade.

"Berhenti menyakiti pacarku, Nenek tua!" Desis Naruto kesal.

Tsunade menghentikan gerakannya, dan menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan wajah geram, "Kau memanggilku apa, Bocah sialan?"

Naruto tersentak kecil, ia mundur ketakutan, "Ah—uhmm—maksudku, Nona manis."

"Cih—" Wanita itu berdecak kesal kemudian melipat kedua tangannya, "—Aku tidak mau tahu, kalian harus mempelajari semua jutsu ini mulai dari awal lagi."

Sasuke memegangi matanya yang sakit, sebelah matanya melirik Tsunade dengan tajam, "Kalau kami tidak mau?"

Sang mantan Hokage itu menoleh galak, "Aku akan mencongkel kedua matamu hingga berlubang." Desisnya lagi yang sanggup membuat pemuda Uchiha itu mengatupkan bibirnya, takut.

.

.

.

Seharian itu yang dilakukan Naruto dan Sasuke adalah melatih diri di halaman belakang kantor Hokage. Belajar menggunakan kunai dan chakra. Tentu saja hal itu sangat sulit dilakukan, mengingat mereka bukanlah berasal dari keluarga shinobi, melainkan hanya warga biasa yang terjebak didunia _game_ yang konyol.

"Sa—suke—hhh—aku tidak sanggup lagi." Ucap Naruto terengah-engah kelelahan seraya berbaring ditanah. Disebelahnya, Sasuke masih berdiri sambil melempar kunai ke arah batang pohon.

_**JLEB!**__**—**__**JLEB!**_—Kunai-kunai itu menancap sempurna di pohon, menyisakan beberapa goresan yang banyak. Sang Uchiha kembali memainkan shuriken, kali ini mencoba menyelimuti benda tajam itu dengan cakra miliknya, kemudian melemparkannya dengan cepat ke arah batu besar yang langsung hancur berkeping-keping dengan suara _**-KRAK-**_ keras.

Naruto bersiul takjub, "Wow, kau terlihat hebat. Bagaimana kau bisa berlatih dengan cepat seperti itu?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, hanya mencoba berkonsentrasi saja." Jawabnya sembari mendudukkan pantat di sebelah pacarnya itu.

Naruto hanya mendengus pelan, "Kau kan memang jenius, berbeda denganku. Ugh, aku benar-benar iri." Katanya lagi sambil melempar salah satu kunai ke batang pohon, tetapi langsung terpantul ke tanah. "—Lihat? Aku bahkan tidak bisa menancapkan pisau aneh ini ke pohon."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia melirik sang pacar kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto, "Hn—kau memang bodoh, tetapi kau juga menawan." Bisiknya pelan.

Naruto menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke, tangannya terjulur untuk menarik leher jenjang itu untuk mendekat, "Kau juga sangat tampan—" Jawabnya pelan kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka dengan lembut.

Sasuke membalas kecupan singkat itu dengan ciuman panjang, "Naru—Hmphh—bisakah kita tidak bertengkar lagi?—Hmphh—"

Naruto melepaskan pagutan mereka sejenak, "Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke menunduk diam, "Bisakah—kita tetap pacaran? Jangan pernah membicarakan tentang putus?"

Sang Uzumaki terdiam sebentar, kemudian kembali menarik kepala raven itu untuk mendekat, "Ya, tentu saja." Jawabnya lagi sambil mengecup bibir ranum kekasihnya. "—Aku janji tidak akan mengatakan putus lagi." Lanjutnya yang disambut senyum tipis sang onyx.

Sasuke mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher pemuda pirang itu kemudian membalas kecupan sang dominan dengan jilatan menggoda, membuat Naruto membuka celah bibirnya dan membiarkan sang Uchiha menjelajahi rongga mulutnya.

"Hmphh—Nghmmp—" Sasuke mendesah saat lidah miliknya digoda oleh lidah sang dominan. Membiarkan benda lunak milik Naruto menjilat langit-langit mulutnya serta gusinya dengan lembut. Memberikan sensasi menggelitik yang menyenangkan.

"Sasu—Hmpph—" Naruto memanggil nama kekasihnya dengan suara parau penuh nafsu. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh dada Sasuke dibalik kimono putih pemuda Uchiha itu. Mencari tonjolan _pink_ kesukaannya.

"Nghh—Naru—Ahhnn—" Sang onyx mendesah saat jari nakal Naruto menemukan _nipple_ nya dan memuntirnya lembut. Sedangkan bibirnya dibungkam oleh lidah milik pemuda pirang itu. Menghisap, menjilat, dan menikmati setiap tetes saliva miliknya. Tidak jarang, Naruto juga menjilat sela dagu dan sisi leher Sasuke saat tetesan air liur itu terjatuh disana.

Sasuke benar-benar menyukai ciuman yang diberikan oleh pemuda pirang itu. Ia menikmati saat Naruto bermain dengan air ludah di dalam mulutnya. Memperdengarkan suara decakan yang panjang dan kecupan basah.

Sang Uzumaki menurunkan kimono milik Sasuke, kedua tangannya bergerak untuk meremas dada putih dibalik baju tradisional itu. Sedangkan bibirnya terus memagut mulut kekasihnya dengan dengusan nafsu yang cepat.

"Naru—Hmphh!—Nghh!—" Sasuke mendesah, ia menengadah saat sang dominan mencoba mengecup lehernya untuk meninggalkan_ kissmark_ disana.

Untuk sesaat, mata onyx nya terpejam menikmati setiap jilatan Naruto di dadanya, namun suara aneh dari atas pohon membuat Sasuke terpaksa membuka matanya perlahan.

.

"Yoo—Sasuke—" Suara itu berasal dari Kakashi yang duduk diatas pohon sambil membaca buku kecil yang terlihat mencurigakan. Mata sayunya mencoba menampilkan senyum kecil, namun sanggup membuat Sasuke terbelalak lebar, terkejut.

"Ka—Kakashi-sensei!" Seru sang Uchiha panik seraya mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh. Menghentikan percumbuan mereka untuk sesaat, "—Apa yang kau lakukan diatas sana?!" Lanjutnya dengan nada kesal dan sinis.

Naruto yang kebingungan mencoba mengikuti arah pandangan kekasihnya dan menemukan sosok pria berambut silver itu tersenyum kecil dibalik maskernya, "Aku sedang mengawasi kalian latihan. Dan tidak menyangka akan melihat pertunjukkan yang erotis." Jawab Kakashi-sensei jujur.

Sasuke menggeram marah sembari merapikan kimono putihnya, "Kalau sejak tadi sensei berada diatas sana, kenapa tidak memberitahu kami?!" Ucapnya galak.

Kakahi-sensei memasukkan buku kecilnya ke saku celana sebelum melompat turun dari batang pohon, "Lalu menghentikan tontonan menarik ini?—Tidak akan, lagipula aku ingin melihat keseluruhannya."

Naruto mencibir kecil, "Dasar mesum."

Kakashi tertawa sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Aku bukan mesum, hanya tidak ingin mengganggu kesenangan orang saja." Sahutnya membela diri.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Maksudmu dengan mengintip orang dari atas pohon, begitu?—Benar-benar memalukan." Desisnya sinis.

Pria bermasker itu tidak mempedulikan perkataan Sasuke, ia memilih melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Nona Tsunade menyuruhku membawa kalian kembali ke ruangan Hokage."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, malas, "Kali ini apalagi?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya nona Tsunade ingin membicarakan rencana penting dengan kalian." Jawab Kakashi-sensei sedikit tidak yakin.

"Rencana penting?—Seperti apa?" Naruto ikut menimpali pertanyaan Sasuke, penasaran.

Kakashi mengedikkan bahunya, tidak tahu, "Nona Tsunade tidak memberitahuku apapun. Ia hanya ingin kalian segera menemuinya."

Sasuke dan Naruto bertukar pandang, kemudian mengangguk bersamaan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi." Ucap Sasuke tegas, disambut tundukan hormat dari pria bermasker itu.

"Siap, Hokage-sama."

.

.

.

Tsunade berdiri ditengah ruangan sambil melipat kedua tangannya tidak sabaran. Sesekali ia berdecak kesal saat mengetahui dua orang yang ditunggunya masih belum juga datang.

Shizune yang juga berada di ruangan itu hanya berdiri gugup sambil memegang sebotol pil yang terlihat mencurigakan, "Uhm—Nona Tsunade, apakah rencana ini akan berhasil?—Maksudku untuk melawan Madara?"

Sang mantan Hokage menoleh sekilas, "Kita harus mencobanya, Shizune. Aku harap obat itu akan berguna." Tunjuknya lagi ke arah botol yang dipegang asistennya.

Shizune semakin mencengkram botol pil tadi dengan kuat, "—Apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja nantinya?"

Tsunade mendengus pelan, "Naruto dan Sasuke tidak lemah. Aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja."

Tepat ketika ucapannya berakhir, sosok Naruto dan Sasuke langsung mendobrak masuk ke ruangan itu dengan tergesa-gesa diikuti oleh Kakashi-sensei yang mengekor dibelakang mereka.

"Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya ini?" Tegas sang Uchiha tanpa basa-basi. Ia bergerak menuju kursi kerjanya dan duduk disana.

Tsunade menggigit bibirnya gugup sebelum kembali bicara, "Kami memikirkan rencana untuk mengalahkan Madara." Ia menjentikkan jarinya untuk meminta botol yang dipegang Shizune tadi, sang asisiten bergegas memberikan botol penuh pil-pil yang mencurigakan itu ke arah Tsunade, "—Ini merupakan senjata rahasiaku." Ucap sang mantan Hokage itu penuh keyakinan.

Naruto menatap botol kecil yang dipegang Tsunade, "Obat apa itu?" Tanya nya penasaran.

Wanita itu menaruh botol tadi dihadapan meja Hokage, "Aku ingin kau meminumnya, Sasuke."

"Meminum obat ini?—Untuk apa?" Tanya Sasuke sembari menimbang botol itu ditangannya.

Tsunade mendesah pelan sebelum menjawab, "Obat ini untuk membuatmu hamil."

"_**HA**__**—**__**HAMIL?!**_" Naruto dan Sasuke berteriak bersamaan. Mata mereka membelalak kaget.

Sang Uchiha menggebrak meja dengan suara _**-BRAKK!- **_yang nyaring, "JANGAN BERCANDA!—BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN SEORANG PRIA BISA HAMIL!" Raungnya kesal.

Tsunade ikut menggebrak meja tak kalah emosinya, "Dengar bocah!—Jangan karena kau sekarang adalah Hokage jadi kau bertingkah sesukanya dan tidak menghormatiku!—Kau menjabat sebagai Hokage untuk melindungi Naruto, ingat itu!"

Sang Uzumaki menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Melindungiku? Untuk apa?"

Wanita cantik itu menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Kami melindungimu dari Madara, tentunya. Dengan menjadikan Sasuke sebagai Hokage maka bahaya yang mendatangimu akan beralih kepada Sasuke."

"Maksudmu—Madara akan menyerang Hokage terlebih dahulu sebelum menyerangku, begitu?" Jelas Naruto lagi.

Tsunade mengangguk, "Ya, karena itu jabatan sebagai Hokage terlalu bahaya bagimu."

Sasuke berdecak, "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan obat yang kau berikan."

Wanita itu lagi-lagi menggebrak meja dengan sebal, "Tentu saja ada!—Aku ingin kau hamil anak dari Naruto!—Dengan begitu cakramu dan cakra Naruto akan bergabung di tubuh anak kalian."

"Lalu selanjutnya apa?" Tukas Sasuke lagi, "—Kau ingin apakan anak kami?"

Tsunade mendelik gelisah ke arah Shizune, meminta gadis itu untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang Hokage.

Shizune berdehem pelan dengan gerakan canggung, "Anakmu bisa menjadi kekuatan bagi Madara atau menjadi senjata untuk melumpuhkannya."

Kakashi yang sejak tadi menyimak pembicaraan itu mulai angkat bicara, "Shizune-san, apa maksudmu dengan menjadi kekuatan atau menjadi senjata?"

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Cakra dari Sasuke dan Naruto akan tertimbun di perut anak mereka. Jika Madara menghisap cakra itu maka kekuatannya akan bertambah ribuan kali lipat, tetapi jika Naruto berhasil membuka jutsu rahasia, maka cakra yang dihisap Madara akan menjadi bom bunuh diri." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Pria berambut silver tadi kembali membuka suara, "Tetapi Shizune-san, apakah rencana ini akan berhasil? Maksudku, Madara tidak mungkin terpancing begitu saja, bukan?"

Tsunade yang mendengar pernyataan dari Kakashi-sensei hanya menyeringai kecil, "Madara adalah orang yang gila kekuatan. Walaupun dia tahu ini adalah jebakan, aku yakin, dia akan tetap menginginkan kekuatan ini walaupun dengan resiko kematian. Dan bayi yang dikandung Sasuke nantinya akan menjadi senjata kita." Jelas wanita tadi panjang lebar.

Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya penuh amarah, "ITU SAMA SAJA MEMBUNUH ANAK KAMI!"

"Memang itulah rencana kami, Sasuke!" Sela Tsunade dengan nada tajam, "—Kau hamil untuk membuat bom 'hidup'."

_**BRAKK!**_—Lagi-lagi meja malang itu dihantam oleh sang Uchiha, "JANGAN BERCANDA!—BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN AKU HAMIL HANYA UNTUK MELIHAT ANAKKU MATI!"

Tsunade terdiam, ia tidak menjawab raungan Sasuke, "Semua keputusan ini aku serahkan padamu, Sasuke." Ucapnya lagi, ia berbalik untuk bergerak keluar ruangan, "—Aku harap kau mau mengikuti rencanaku. Bukan hanya untuk keselamatan desa Konohagakure, melainkan untuk umat manusia."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan gemetaran, ia menggigit bibirnya penuh kemurkaan, "Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan omong kosong seperti itu, Tsunade-san. Kau memintaku untuk hamil?—Kemudian menyuruhku untuk membantai anak sendiri?—Jangan konyol!" Desisnya tajam.

Tsunade mendengus kecil, "Bukankah kau bilang tidak bisa mengeluarkan jutsu apapun?—Kalau kau tidak ingin hamil, maka gunakan kekuatanmu untuk melawan Madara. Jadi mulai sekarang berlatihlah hingga kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu kembali." Jelas wanita itu dengan sinis.

Sasuke tidak menjawab ucapan sang mantan Hokage itu, ia hanya menggeram marah melihat sosok Tsunade, Shizune dan Kakashi keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan dirinya dan Naruto di sana.

Sang Uzumaki melirik kekasihnya itu, "Apa kau akan mengikuti rencana Tsunade?"

"Maksudmu untuk hamil dan memiliki anak?" Terang Sasuke sinis.

Naruto menggaruk rambut pirangnya, "Dengar, ini mungkin terdengar konyol, tetapi kita hanya di dunia _game_, ingat?—Semua ini tidak nyata, kita harus mengalahkan Madara untuk bisa keluar dari dunia ini."

"Tapi tubuhku bukanlah _game_, Dobe!—Aku akan hamil karena obat menjijikan ini!" Seru Sasuke seraya melempar botol plastik itu ke lantai dengan marah.

Pemuda pirang itu terdiam, "Aku tidak akan memaksamu, Sasuke. Aku akan memikirkan cara lain agar kita bisa keluar dari sini."

Sasuke mendengus, "Aku harap kau bisa menemukan cara lain. Bagaimanapun juga aku adalah cowok, aku tidak ingin hamil!"

Naruto melirik sang pacar dengan ekor matanya, "Tetapi memiliki anak tidak seburuk it—"

"DIAM!—" Sasuke meraung keras, "—Yang kau pikirkan hanyalah memiliki anak! Kau bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku!" Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar menahan emosi.

Sang Uchiha menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi, tangan putihnya mencengkram kepalanya dengan gemetaran, "Ada apa dengan dunia ini—aku hanya ingin pulang—"

.

—_Semua kegilaan ini membuat kepalaku meledak! _Teriak sang onyx dalam hati. Ia menggigit bibirnya semakin keras.

—_Hamil dan mempunyai anak?__—__Yang benar saja! Semua ini terdengar konyol dan tidak masuk akal!_

.

—_Yang kuinginkan hanyalah terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini!_

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Yuhuuu~~ CrowCakes kembali membawakan fic baru...**

**Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikan fic ini. Mungkin termasuk AU atau bahkan SemiCanon,,, hmm,,, well, tidak masalah, hahahaha... Aku masukin saja seperlunya... Hahahaha #plak XD**

**AU, karena diawal, Naruto dan Sasuke berada didunia modern dengan seragam sekolah dan lainnya.**

**SemiCanon, karena mereka masuk ke game yang sama dengan dunia ninja di anime/manga Naruto.**

**Dan sekali lagi, fic ini mungkin akan menjadi M-PREG... jadi waspadalah! #plak XD *author digampar massa***

**.**

**RnR Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: M-PREG, YAOI, SemiCanon, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya.**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

**Rated: M for Mature, Sexual Content **

**.**

* * *

**By: CrowCakes  
**

**.**

**~Enjoy~**

**(Ada Lemon Nyempil di Chap Ini #plak XD)**

* * *

.

.

Naruto memilih keluar dari ruang Hokage dan membiarkan Sasuke menenangkan dirinya disana. Membuat suatu keputusan tidaklah semudah kelihatannya, apalagi memutuskan untuk hamil seperti yang disuruh oleh Tsunade. Oleh karena itu, sang Uchiha terlihat gelisah dan perlu berpikir jernih untuk mengikuti rencana konyol sang mantan hokage itu.

Tepat ketika Naruto keluar dari ruangan itu, mata birunya terpaku pada sosok Hinata yang sedang membawa beberapa gulungan kertas yang sangat banyak.

"Mau kubantu?" Tawar sang Uzumaki, membuat gadis lavender itu sedikit tersentak kecil.

"Na—Naruto-kun, uhm—tentu saja." Jawabnya gugup tanpa bisa menyembunyikan senyum lembutnya.

Sang sapphire membalas dengan cengiran lebar, ia menyambar gulungan yang berada di tangan Hinata untuk dibawanya, "Jadi, Hinata-chan, bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Ucapnya membuka obrolan sembari melangkah menyusuri koridor.

"Tentu, Naruto-kun, kau ingin bertanya apa?" Balas Hinata dengan nada ramah.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sebentar, sebelum melontarkan rasa penasarannya, "—Apakah Madara sangat berbahaya?"

Sang lavender mengangguk pelan, "Dia manusia—ah bukan—dia monster yang sangat berbahaya." Ucapnya lagi, kakinya terhenti tepat didepan sebuah pintu ruang dokumen rahasia dan meletakkan beberapa lembar gulungan itu disana,"—Uhm, Naruto-kun, bisakah kita mengobrol sebentar di halaman belakang?"

"Tentu saja." Balas sang Uzumaki lagi setelah beberapa gulungan itu tersusun rapi di lemari, "—Memangnya kau ingin berbicara apa?"

Hinata tidak langsung menjawab, ia menggandeng tangan Naruto untuk segera berlari kecil menuju halaman belakang. Mereka memilih bangku kayu yang kosong untuk duduk disana.

"Aku memikirkan sesuatu—" Ucap gadis Hyuuga itu seraya duduk dengan gugup disamping Naruto, matanya melirik sang Uzumaki, "—Apakah kau benar-benar pacaran dengan Sasuke?"

Naruto membalas delikan Hinata dengan cengiran lebar, "Yup!—Kami pacaran."

"Oh—" Ada nada kecewa dari nada suara gadis itu, "—Sejak kapan? Maksudku, kalian sering sekali bertengkar, jadi rasanya tidak mungkin kalau kau mengatakan sudah pacaran dengan Sasuke."

Pemuda pirang itu menggaruk tengkuknya, salah tingkah, "Entahlah, kami memang sering berkelahi, tetapi aku masih mencintainya, hanya saja—" Kalimatnya terhenti saat memori dikepalanya kembali mengingat bagaimana ia dan Sasuke bertengkar mengenai persoalan 'anak'.

"Hanya saja apa, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada apa-apa, Hinata. Lupakan saja."

"Ta—Tapi, aku penasaran Naruto-kun." Balas gadis itu lagi.

Sang Uzumaki menggaruk rambut pirangnya sebelum kembali bicara, "Baiklah kalau kau memang ingin tahu." Ucapnya lagi.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di ruang Hokage, sosok Sasuke terlihat masih mondar-mandir gelisah. Sesekali ia melirik sinis pada sebotol obat yang diberikan Tsunade padanya. Pil yang bisa membuat seorang pria hamil.

_Heh!__—__Yang benar saja!__—__Aku tidak akan sudi memakan obat konyol itu_. Batin sang Uchiha dalam hati.

Ia memilih untuk mencari udara segar daripada harus terkurung di ruangan pengap ini. Lagipula, otaknya terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan keputusan yang akan diambilnya, apakah harus menerima tawaran Tsunade ataukah menolaknya? _Well_—Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke tidak sudi untuk hamil dan membuat perutnya membesar.

Ia membutuhkan udara segar untuk otaknya. Setuju dengan pemikiran itu, sang Uchiha segera melangkah keluar ruangan hokage dan menyusuri koridor untuk menuju taman belakang. Sesekali ia menjawab beberapa sapaan dari para shinobi yang berselisihan dengannya di lorong koridor itu. Kakinya melangkah berkeliling hingga ia sampai di halaman belakang gedung Hokage. Sasuke menatap taman sekitar, onyx nya mengabsen satu persatu tumbuhan disana hingga pandangannya terpaku pada sosok Naruto yang terlihat duduk dibangku bersama seorang gadis yang dikenal Sasuke sebagai Hinata.

Dengan perasaan curiga dan penasaran, pemuda raven itu berusaha mendekat ke arah mereka tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Ia bersembunyi disalah satu semak demi menangkap pembicaraan kekasihnya dengan gadis lavender itu.

"Jadi kau bertengkar dengan Sasuke karena masalah anak?" Kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut sang gadis Hyuuga. Disebelahnya, Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk dalam diam.

"Aku ingin sekali punya keluarga dengan Sasuke. Seandainya saja dia cewek, mungkin aku sudah menikahinya dan mempunyai anak." Terang sang Uzumaki lagi.

Hinata diam, tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh jemari pemuda pirang itu, "Mungkin sebaiknya, kau harus putus dengan Sasuke. Maksudku—Sasuke adalah cowok, tidak mungkin ia bisa mengandung seorang anak."

Naruto tersenyum getir, "Kau benar, mungkin seharusnya aku putus dengan Sasuke saja—" Ucapnya lagi.

.

Sasuke yang bersembunyi di balik semak hanya terdiam membisu. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan pelan, sedangkan bibirnya terus digigit penuh rasa emosi. Sang Uchiha sadar kalau ia memang tidak sempurna dimata Naruto, namun ia tidak menyangka kalau hubungannya harus terhalangi oleh persoalan 'anak'.

—_Jadi, Naruto lebih memilih seorang anak daripada aku?_ Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

Pemuda onyx itu bergerak menjauh tanpa mempedulikan sosok sang pacar dan Hinata. Lebih baik ia pergi sebelum perkataan Naruto selanjutnya lebih menyakiti perasaannya lagi.

Jujur saja, sosok Hinata terlihat sangat serasi mendampingi Naruto dibandingkan dirinya. Sasuke sudah sadar itu. Ia bahkan sudah menyiapkan hati kalau sang Uzumaki ingin putus—lagi—dengannya.

Sedikit tergesa-gesa, Sasuke bergerak menjauh dan berlari menuju ruang Hokage tanpa mendengarkan kelanjutan ucapan kekasihnya yang sempat tertunda.

.

Naruto tersenyum kecil menatap Hinata, ia melepaskan tangan gadis itu dijemarinya, "—Sasuke memang tidak bisa hamil, tetapi aku sangat mencintainya. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk tidak mengatakan 'putus' lagi."

Wajah Hinata menyiratkan perasaan terluka, ia hanya menunduk tanpa banyak bicara lagi, "Begitukah?—Aku benar-benar iri dengan Sasuke."

Sang sapphire menepuk pundak gadis itu sebelum menampilkan cengirannya, "Aku yakin kau pasti akan menemukan pria yang sesuai untukmu." Ujarnya lembut, kemudian bangkit dari bangku seraya meregangkan otot punggungnya, "—Yosh! Aku harus pergi dulu, Sasuke pasti menungguku di ruang Hokage." Lanjutnya lagi.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil seraya mengangguk, "Iya, titipkan salamku untuk Sasuke, oke?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar seraya menunjukkan jempolnya tanda setuju, kemudian berlari pergi untuk menuju ke tempat kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusan ini, Sasuke?" Suara Tsunade menggema di ruang Hokage. Sedangkan dihadapannya, Sasuke terlihat duduk gelisah sambil meremas botol pil ditangannya. Sesekali ia melempar lirik ke arah mantan Hokage itu dengan sikap canggung.

"Apakah akan sakit?" Pertanyaan ambigu terlontar dari mulut sang Uchiha, membuat Tsunade menautkan alisnya, bingung.

"Apa maksudmu dengan sakit?"

"Melahirkan." Sahut Sasuke cepat.

Tsunade mendengus sebentar, "Kalau kehamilanmu berjalan sesuai rencana, maka akan ada ritual khusus untuk kelahiran anakmu." Dia melipat kedua tangannya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya tadi, "—Tentu saja, akan ada operasi kecil untuk membedah perutmu. Tapi aku jamin, tidak akan terasa sakit." Lanjutnya lagi.

Belum sempat Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk melempar pertanyaan lain, sosok Naruto langsung mendobrak masuk ke ruangan itu dengan wajah tersenyum lebar, namun lengkungan di bibirnya langsung menghilang saat mendapati Tsunade yang sedang berbicara serius dengan kekasihnya.

"Uhm—Apakah aku mengganggu?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu sembari menggaruk rambutnya canggung.

Tsunade menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, lagipula kami membutuhkanmu dalam diskusi ini."

"Diskusi?" Naruto bergerak untuk berdiri di samping Sasuke,"—Tentang apa?" Tanyanya lagi, kali ini pandangannya beralih menatap sang Uchiha untuk meminta jawaban, namun pemuda itu hanya diam dan membiarkan Tsunade yang mengambil alih pembicaraan mereka.

"Sasuke memutuskan untuk hamil." Sela sang mantan hokage itu dengan cepat, membuat Naruto menoleh kaget.

"Setuju untuk hamil?" Ulang sang Uzumaki lagi dengan nada bingung, ia beralih menatap kekasihnya itu, "—Kau yakin Sasuke?"

Pemuda Uchiha itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Naruto.

"Sasuke—" Naruto memanggil lagi, kali ini ia memutar kursi sang Uchiha untuk berhadapan dengannya, "—Katakan padaku, apa kau yakin ingin hamil?" Ulangnya, meminta kepastian.

Sedikit menghela napas, akhirnya Sasuke mulai bicara, "Bukankah kau ingin sekali punya anak? Aku mendengarnya saat kau mengobrol dengan Hinata."

"Kau menguping pembicaraan kami?"

"Aku tidak menguping, hanya saja sedikit 'mengintip', soalnya kalian terlihat mencurigakan." Sergah Sasuke kesal, "—Aku sempat berpikir, kalau aku hamil mungkin kau tidak akan selingkuh dengan gadis itu."

Naruto mendesah, ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di sisi meja sambil melipat kedua tangannya, "Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Aku tidak mungkin selingkuh dengan Hinata—" Sahut pemuda pirang itu lagi,"—Lagipula bukankah aku sudah janji tidak akan pernah mengatakan kata 'putus'?"

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan perkataan kekasihnya itu, ia memilih membuang muka dengan kesal, "Tetap saja, yang kau pikirkan hanyalah memiliki anak." Ketusnya lagi.

Sang Uzumaki menghela napas berat, ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyisir surai hitam sang onyx kemudian mengelus pipi putih itu dengan lembut, "Maafkan aku karena sudah menyusahkanmu." Bisiknya pelan. "—Tetapi Sasuke, apapun keputusanmu, aku akan menerimanya." Sambungnya lagi.

Sasuke menatap diam ke arah Naruto, kemudian menangkap tangan pemuda pirang itu dan mengecup telapak tangan sang pacar, "Permintaan maaf diterima." Balasnya dengan senyum tipis.

Tsunade yang berada disana hanya bisa berdecak sebal, "Ehem! Maaf mengganggu romantisme murahan kalian, tapi bisakah kita masuk ke inti diskusi?"

Naruto langsung menoleh dengan cengiran canggung, sedangkan Sasuke memberikan _death glare_ galak karena sudah membuyarkan suasana intim mereka.

"Jadi—" Tsunade kembali membuka suara tanpa mempedulikan delikan sinis sang Uchiha, "—Kalian menerima rencanaku atau tidak?"

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sebentar kemudian menggeleng kecil, "Maaf, tapi aku menarik perkataanku tadi—" Ia mengambil botol pil tadi dan menyerahkannya kepada Tsunade, "—Aku tidak ingin hamil." Lanjutnya dengan nada tegas.

Sang mantan hokage mendesah, ia mengibaskan tangannya dengan malas, "Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengerti. Simpan saja pil itu, mungkin kau akan berubah pikiran nantinya." Lanjut wanita tadi sambil berlenggang keluar dari ruangan Hokage.

Naruto beralih melirik kekasihnya, "Jadi, kau menolak?"

"Kenapa? Kau kecewa?" Ketus Sasuke membalas lirikan Naruto dengan delikan tajam.

Sang Uzumaki tertawa kecil sebelum mengecup pipi Sasuke, "Tidak, bukankah sudah kubilang, aku akan menerima setiap keputusanmu."

"Hn."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Teme—" Naruto menatap keluar jendela yang menampilkan langit senja, "—Kita akan tidur dimana malam ini? Aku tidak tahu penginapan di daerah ini."

Sasuke menghentak lembaran dokumen di atas meja sebelum menjawab, "Tadi aku sempat berbincang sebentar dengan Tsunade sebelum masuk ke persoalan 'anak'. Dia mengatakan padaku kalau tempat tinggal kita tidaklah jauh dari sini."

"Tapi kita tidak pernah kesini, bagaimana kita bisa tahu dimana tempat tinggal 'kita'?" Sela Naruto lagi sambil mengutip kata 'kita' dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke menunjukkan secarik kertas dari saku bajunya, "Tenang saja, Tsunade sudah menuliskan alamatnya. Lagipula mereka bilang tempat itu adalah tempat tinggal kita, jadi tidak akan ada masalah kalau kita menginap disana."

Naruto menggaruk rambutnya bingung, kemudian mengambil carikan kertas dari tangan sang pacar, "Disini tertulis dua alamat. Rumahmu dan apartemenku. Jadi kita akan tidur dimana?"

"Bagaimana kalau apartemenmu saja?" Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Yeah—okay—lagipula tidak masalah kita akan menginap dimana, yang kupedulikan hanyalah istirahat."

"Hn." Balas sang Uchiha singkat.

.

.

.

**_Apartement Naruto, Pukul 19.00 Malam_**

.

Tempat itu merupakan apartemen murah dengan luas kamar yang sempit, tetapi setidaknya cukup untuk bermalam disana dengan dua futon. Tidak terlalu banyak barang yang berada disana, hanya lemari kecil, kamar mandi dan beberapa perabotan tidak penting.

Naruto bergerak untuk membuka lemari es, mata birunya menjelajah untuk mencari makanan, tetapi yang ada disana hanyalah beberapa cup ramen beku dan sebotol besar jus jeruk.

"Sasuke, apa kau lapar?"

Sang kekasih beranjak menuju sisi Naruto dan ikut meniliti isi lemari es, "Apakah tidak ada makanan lain selain ramen?"

Naruto mengambil dua cup ramen, "Tidak ada, hanya ramen beku ini." Sambungnya seraya menuangkan air panas ke cup ramen tadi.

Sasuke menghela napas berat, "Hn. Membosankan." Ucapnya kesal. Ia beralih menuju sisi dapur lain dan meletakkan botol pil milik Tsunade di dalam kotak P3K. Berharap tempat itu aman dari jangkauannya.

"Sasuke—" Naruto memanggil, "—Ayo kita makan." Ucapnya sembari meletakkan dua cup ramen di atas meja kecil di tengah ruangan.

Sang Uchiha bergerak untuk duduk dihadapan Naruto, kemudian menyambar ramen terdekat dan menyeruputnya pelan. Ia makan dengan lambat tanpa minat, membuat Naruto menatapnya heran.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu, Sasuke?" Tanya sang sapphire sedikit khawatir.

"Hanya ingin pulang." Sahut pemuda onyx itu cepat. Ia mengaduk mie ramennya dengan malas, "—Aku tidak suka disini."

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Aku janji, kita akan pulang secepatnya." Tangan _tan_ nya bergerak untuk mengelus pipi kekasihnya dengan lembut, namun ia langsung terdiam saat kulit putih itu terasa panas, "—Sasuke, apa kau sakit?"

Sang Uchiha menggeleng lemah, "Tidak, aku hanya kelelahan saja."

Telapak tangan Naruto beralih untuk menyentuh kening sang onyx, "Tetapi kau demam." Ia bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan menuju lemari terdekat, "—Apa kau tahu dimana letak penyimpanan obat?"

Sasuke menunjuk ke arah dapur, tepatnya ke kotak P3K yang tertempel di tembok, "Mungkin disana ada obat penurun demam."

Naruto mengangguk dan bergegas ke arah yang ditunjukan sang onyx. Matanya menatap isi kotak P3K tadi dengan teliti, "Hmm—aku tidak tahu yang mana obat penurun panas. Mungkin aku harus mengambil satu pil setiap botolnya." Setuju dengan pemikiran konyol itu, Naruto mengambil beberapa obat dari masing-masing botol. Kemudian bergegas kembali ke tempat sang pacar.

"Minum ini—" Perintahnya sambil menyodorkan beberapa obat yang berwarna-warni.

Sasuke mendelik galak, "Kau menyuruhku menelan sepuluh pil obat ini? Bagaimana kalau aku keracunan?"

"Tidak akan. Telanlah." Sahut Naruto tidak sabaran sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih.

Sedikit terpaksa, Sasuke langsung memasukkan sepuluh obat ke mulutnya dan menyambar gelas ditangan Naruto kemudian meneguknya cepat. Ia terengah-engah setelah menelan habis obat yang disodorkan oleh pemuda pirang itu.

"Aku yakin kalau sebentar lagi aku akan keracunan." Ucap Sasuke seraya mendelik sang Uzumaki dengan galak.

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil kemudian menarik lengan Sasuke untuk mendekat ke arahnya, "Tenang saja, kalau kau keracunan, aku akan mengobatimu."

Sasuke mendengus kecil, "Mengobatiku?—Bagaimana caranya?"

Sang Uzumaki tidak menjawab, ia hanya merengkuh tubuh langsing itu ke pelukannya kemudian mengecup bibir pemuda Uchiha itu lembut, "Seperti—hmphh—ini—mmph—"

Sasuke sedikit berontak, "Lepas—Hmphh!—Kau tidak mengobatiku—Mphh!—Kau menciumku, Idiot—Nghmph!"

Naruto menghentikan kecupannya, kemudian tersenyum lebar, "Yup! Tepat sekali. Aku ingin menciummu." Jujurnya lagi yang membuat Sasuke mendengus geli.

"Dasar bodoh."

"Ya, aku bodoh dan aku mencintaimu, Teme." Bisiknya seraya menggesekkan ujung hidungnya ke hidung Sasuke.

"Hn." Sang Uchiha menjawab singkat. Ia menikmati sentuhan lembut di hidungnya itu.

"Sangat mencintaimu—" Lanjut Naruto lagi.

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum, "Aku juga." Tangannya melingkar di leher sang Uzumaki kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya ke bibir pemuda pirang itu, "—Cium aku, Dobe." Pintanya dengan desahan halus.

Naruto tidak perlu menjawab permintaan kekasihnya itu, ia langsung menarik leher Sasuke dan membenturkan bibir mereka dengan lembut. Kecupan singkat saling dijatuhkan, sesekali decakan kecil bersahutan memeriahkan suasana.

Sang Uchiha menikmati pagutan mereka, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk terus menghimpit badan atletis sang dominan. Selangkangan saling bergesekan memeriahkan suasana. Meningkatkan libido yang sejak tadi sudah terbakar nafsu. Decakan dan saliva turut andil dalam permainan lidah, mendominasi bunyi di kamar sempit itu.

Dengan pikiran kotor, Naruto mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh selangkangan Sasuke, "Kau—hhh—keras—" Suaranya merendah dengan bariton berat. Mencoba menahan luapan gairah yang terus menggelegak tanpa henti.

Sang Uchiha berdecak kecil, "Tidak—Nghh!—Aku tidak keras." Bantahnya, menyembunyikan nada serak dalam kalimat yang dilontarkannya.

"Ya, kau keras dan tegang." Balas Naruto penuh penekanan seraya mencium leher kekasihnya itu. Jari _tan_ nya bergerak untuk menelusuri kejantanan Sasuke, "—Apa kau terangsang, Teme?" Bisiknya lembut di telinga sang Uchiha. Dengus napas pemuda pirang itu membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke meremang seketika. Ia geli ketika bibir nakal sang dominan mengecup lembut daun telinganya. Sesekali melempar gigitan nakal disana.

"Tidak—Nghh!—Berhenti menyentuh penisku—Hngh!—" Sang Uchiha mendesah, ia mencoba menyingkirkan tangan jahil itu dari selangkangannya, namun Naruto masih mempertahankan sentuhannya, bahkan mulai mengelus benda keras itu dengan lembut.

"Sasuke—" Naruto memanggil dengan nada bariton berat, berharap suara gairahnya tersampaikan pada sang uke. Detik selanjutnya, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher jenjang sang onyx kemudian mengendus aroma wangi yang membuatnya tergila-gila, "—Aku—hhh—tegang—" Ucapnya lagi. Kecupan singkat dijatuhkan ke leher pemuda raven itu. Gigitan dan jilatan ikut bergabung memberikan tanda '_kissmark_' disana.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya mendesah saat bibir sang dominan terus menjamah lehernya tanpa henti, "Naru—Nghh!—" Seluruh tenaganya menguap, tegantikan oleh kepasrahan pada pemuda pirang itu.

"Sentuh milikku, Sasuke—hhh—" Pinta Naruto seraya menuntun tangan sang Uchiha ke selangkangannya. Membantu tangan putih itu untuk menelusup masuk ke celananya.

Tangan Sasuke sedikit tersentak saat menyentuh benda yang besar dan berdenyut didalam sana. Sedikit hati-hati, ia mulai menggerakkan jari telunjuknya untuk menyentuh ujung kejantanan sang Uzumaki. Memberikan aliran listrik statis yang membuat Naruto mengerang tercekat dengan kenikmatan lembut itu.

Sasuke mendesah kecil saat telinganya digigit lembut oleh kekasihnya, sedangkan tangannya sibuk mengelus benda milik sang Uzumaki yang sudah mengeras di balik celana, "Naru—nghh!—" Ia memanggil, menyampaikan bahwa gairah sang dominan tersampaikan ke bagian otak kotornya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, ia menarik dagu Sasuke kemudian menjatuhkan kecupan singkat di bibir ranum itu. Jari-jari_ tan_ nya bergerak masuk ke dalam baju Sasuke untuk mencari _nipple_ kesukaannya, kemudian memuntirnya lembut.

"Ahhn—Naruto—Nghh—" Sasuke mendesah saat merasa dua putingnya di elus dan di pilin dengan halus, tubuhnya bergetar saat merasakan sengatan kenikmatan di dadanya itu.

Naruto tersenyum senang dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh sang pacar. Ia bangkit untuk berdiri sambil menurunkan celananya dengan tergesa-gesa, kemudian mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang, "Teme—hhh—jilat—" Pintanya dengan dengusan napas yang cepat. Jujur saja, tinggal berdua di kamar sempit dengan suasana yang mulai memanas, benar-benar membakar libido remaja yang ada didalam tubuh Naruto. Menuruti insting binatang adalah hal yang wajar bagi pemuda sepertinya. Apalagi, bersama dengan pasangannya yang termasuk cowok tampan dengan kulit putih dan rambut hitam menawan. Akal sehatnya langsung tersapu cepat dengan hawa nafsu.

Sasuke menyentuh batang penis Naruto dan mengelusnya pelan. Ia mengocok benda itu sebelum menjilatnya dengan lembut. Mata onyx nya menatap sang dominan penuh dengan pandangan yang seduktif, membuat pemuda pirang itu menjilat bibir bawahnya, terangsang melihat betapa erotisnya sang uke.

Tangan_ tan_ Naruto menyentuh mulut Sasuke dan membuka celah bibir itu dengan kedua jarinya. Menyeruak masuk untuk menyentuh lidah hangat sang Uchiha dengan jari telunjuknya, kemudian bermain dengan saliva Sasuke didalam sana.

"Nghh—hmphh—Naruto—Hnghh—" Pemuda onyx itu memejamkan matanya dan merasakan jari-jari nakal itu memperkosa mulutnya. Menarik lidah dan bermain dengan tonsilnya, membuat lambung Sasuke menggelegak mual.

Naruto menarik jarinya dari rongga mulut sang Uchiha saat air liur pemuda raven itu terus keluar tanpa henti, ia kembali mendekatkan penisnya ke bibir sang onyx, "Buka—hhh—mulutmu—" Perintahnya dengan nada mutlak.

Sasuke mendeliknya galak, menolak dengan gelengan kepala, "Aku tidak ma—"

"Buka mulutmu, Teme!" Nada bicara Naruto naik satu oktaf. Ia mencengkram pipi kekasihnya dengan cepat. Saat kesal, pemuda pirang itu bisa menjadi sangat pemaksa. Jadi yang dilakukan Sasuke adalah mematuhi perintah sang dominan. Ia membuka celah bibirnya dan membiarkan benda hangat yang berdenyut itu memasuki rongga mulutnya. Menggesek langit-langit dan tonsil di mulutnya.

Penis Naruto bergetar saat merasakan hangatnya mulut sang Uchiha. Ia bisa menebak kalau lidah lunak Sasuke bergerak untuk menjilat batang kejantanannya di dalam sana. Licinnya rongga itu membuat sang Uzumaki terbuai oleh kenikmatan yang ada disana. Ia menggeram kecil, mengeluarkan erangan layaknya binatang yang sedang dalam musim kawin.

"Ahh—Sasuke—Hhhh—Nikmat—" Desah sang dominan seraya menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur untuk menyodok kerongkongan kekasihnya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dengan erat saat rasa mual mulai menjalar di tenggorokannya, campuran ludah dan pre-cum Naruto di dalam mulut bukanlah gabungan yang enak. Tangannya berusaha menahan sodokan pinggul sang dominan untuk berhenti menyakiti rongga mulutnya, "Hmmph!—Ghok—Nghmph!—Mphh!—" Tidak ada suara yang keluar, sebab benda besar dan keras itu menyumbat mulutnya untuk tidak berbicara.

Naruto melepaskan kejantanannya dari mulut Sasuke saat melihat sang pacar tersiksa karena tidak bisa bernapas. Ia kembali berjongkok untuk memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir ranum sang onyx.

"Kau—Mhpp—cantik—hhh—tampan—" Beribu-ribu pujian tumpah dari mulut sang Uzumaki. Membuat pemuda raven itu harus menahan semburat merah diwajahnya kalau tidak ingin mukanya menjadi seperti tomat segar.

Sasuke membalas ciuman itu dengan lembut. Lidah mereka kembali bertarung melempar saliva dan decakan basah. Kemudian berakhir dengan menghirup oksigen untuk asupan paru-paru mereka. Namun udara tidak menghentikan kecupan bibir itu. Tabrakan yang lembut dan di iringi jilatan nakal, kembali membuat dua sejoli itu berciuman dengan ganas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Naruto—hmphh—" Sang Uchiha mendesah, ia mencengkram surai pirang kekasihnya dengan kuat dan memaksa sang dominan untuk memberi pagutan lebih di mulutnya.

Naruto mengikuti permainan sang pacar, ia mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Sasuke dan menjelajahi lubang hangat itu sekali lagi. Menggoda alat pengecap sang Uchiha dan saling berbagi air liur. Sesekali hisapan terdengar saat Naruto mencoba menyeruput saliva sang Uchiha dengan rakus. Dua benda lunak itu saling berbenturan, menerjang dan menggesek satu sama lainnya. Ludah sebagai pelicin hanya bisa pasrah saat tercampur dengan hangatnya uap napas mereka.

Naruto meraup mulut Sasuke, dibalas dengan gigitan agresif. Naruto mencoba membenturkan gigi mereka, dibalas dengan jilatan lembut sang Uchiha. Pertarungan mulut itu tidak berhenti dan terus dilakuka berulang-ulang oleh pasangan yang sedang dimabuk gairah itu.

Saat Sasuke muai bosan dengan permainan lidah mereka, ia mendorong pelan bahu sang dominan dan mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai.

Naruto hanya bisa menyeringai senang saat melihat gelagat seduktif yang dilakukan Sasuke. Pemuda onyx itu berbaring di lantai seraya melepaskan kimono putihnya secara perlahan, membuat liukan menggoda dengan wajah yang tersenyum tipis.

Naruto lagi-lagi hanya bisa menjilat bibir bawahnya, terangsang. Tangan _tan_ nya bergerak untuk menjamah dada sang Uchiha dan meremasnya pelan. "Teme—hhh—kau cantik—hhh—" Pujian kesekian kalinya kembali diluncurkan. Membuat sang Uchiha menjawab dengan semburat merah di pipi dan lenguhan kecil, ia menggeliat pelan saat sang dominan mulai mengecup kedua _nipple_ nya dan mulai menjilat dua tonjolan yang mengeras itu. Gigi nya ikut bermain untuk menggigit _nipple_ yang menggoda itu.

"Nghh—Naruto—hhh—" Pemuda Uchiha itu mendesah. Jarinya meremas rambut pirang Naruto penuh gairah, ia bahkan melenguh kecil ketika dadanya dihisap kuat.

Saat bagian selangkangannya meminta untuk dimanja, sang Uzumaki langsung menghentikan jilatannya di _nipple_ Sasuke. Ia menarik tubuh Sasuke untuk merangkak diatasnya dan menyuruh pemuda itu menggunakan gaya '69', saling memberi kenikmatan dengan jilatan di masing-masing batang kejantanan mereka. Sang Uchiha menurut, ia membuka lebar pahanya diatas wajah Naruto dan membiarkan sang dominan meraup penisnya, sedangkan dia sendiri memilih mengulum organ vital Naruto dengan hisapan basah.

"Nghh!—Hmphh!—" Sasuke mendesah disela-sela lumatannya di kejantanan Naruto. Ia menggerakkan lidahnya dari ujung hingga ke pangkal kejantanan sang Uzumaki, menjilat dan mengecup benda keras itu. Naruto tidak mau kalah, ia juga berhasil membuat sang uke mendesah hebat saat lidahnya terampil menjilat di ujung penis Sasuke. Bahkan jarinya pun ikut bermain di lubang anal pemuda Uchiha itu. Kegiatan itu menghasilkan suara decakan saliva dan hisapan yang nyaring. Memenuhi kamar sempit itu dengan bunyi erangan dan lenguhan penuh nafsu.

"Teme—hhh—berbalik—" Perintah pemuda pirang itu seraya menepuk pantat Sasuke dengan pelan.

Sang Uchiha tidak banyak protes, ia menyetujui perintah dari Naruto dan mulai berbaring telentang dilantai.

Naruto mengangkat kedua paha sang onyx dan mulai mengecup liang anus pemuda raven itu dengan lembut, sekan-akan memberi salam perkenalan pada lubang yang sebentar lagi akan memanja kejantanannya. Lidahnya terjulur untuk menjilat lingkaran anal Sasuke yang berkedut liar, memberikan sentuhan kecil yang membuat paha putih itu bergetar.

"Naru—Nghh—Ahh—" Sasuke mendesah semakin keras saat merasakan benda lunak dan basah milik Naruto mencoba untuk memasuki lubangnya, "—Ahh—berhenti menjilat anusku—Nghh—" Tangannya mencoba mendorong kepala pirang itu dari lubangnya. Menghentikan lidah nakal sang dominan yang bermain-main di analnya.

Naruto menyeringai kecil, ia melepaskan mulutnya dari sana dan mulai meludahi dua jarinya, "Aku akan coba masukkan jariku—hhh—tahan, oke?"

Sang Uchiha mengangguk, ia melebarkan kedua pahanya dan mempersilahkan dua jari _tan_ itu untuk mempenetrasi lubangnya.

"Ahhhk!—Hghhh!—" Tubuh putih itu tersentak, ia menggeliat kecil saat jari Naruto menginvasi anusnya dengan lembut. Menggesek dan menyodok bagian dalam rektumnya. Mencari titik sensitif sang Uchiha. Menekan beberapa dinding rektum dan akhirnya—

"Ahhhk!—" Sasuke tersentak kecil. Naruto menyeringai kecil saat mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya. Prostat sang Uchiha.

Pemuda pirang itu bermain lebih gencar dan kasar untuk menghantam titik terlemah Sasuke. Menghajar bagian itu dengan dua jarinya yang bergerak memutar. Sesekali ia melebarkan kedua jemarinya untuk memperluas lingkaran liang anal pemuda onyx tadi.

Setelah puas menggerayangi lubang itu, Naruto menarik kembali jarinya dan mulai memposisikan ujung kejantanannya di anus sang Uchiha.

"Teme—hhh—aku masukkan—" Ujarnya pelan. Meminta ijin terlebih dahulu pada pasangannya.

Sasuke mengangguk, ia semakin memperlebar kedua pahanya dan memberikan akses lebih untuk benda keras itu menerobos lubangnya.

"Lakukan—hhh—dengan lembut, Naruto—hhh—" Pinta pemuda raven itu lagi dengan desahan erotis yang membuat akal sehat sang Uzumaki terlempar jauh. Menyisakan sekeranjang penuh hawa nafsu dan bisikan iblis untuk memulai persenggamaan mereka.

Naruto tersenyum, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa mengecup bibir ranum sang Uchiha, "Aku tahu—hhh—"

Pemuda pirang itu menepukkan penisnya di lubang Sasuke, seakan-akan menyampaikan salam perkenalan terlebih dahulu, kemudian mulai menusuknya secara perlahan dan hati-hati. "Hggh!—Teme, jangan diketatkan—Aghh!—Rileks kan lubangmu—Hghhh—" Ujarnya dengan suar tercekat.

Sasuke mengerang, "Ahhhk!—Pelan-pelan—Ahhk!—Naruto!" Ia mencengkram bahu sang dominan dengan kuat saat benda besar dan panjang itu mulai menerobos bagian bawah tubuhnya. Pahanya bergetar keras, napasnya terengah-engah dan kepalanya menengadah dengan mulut yang terbuka untuk menangkap oksigen.

Erotis—Satu kata itulah yang bisa mendeskripsikan ekspresi yang ada di wajah sang Uchiha. Dengan semburat merah di pipi, peluh yang membanjiri keningnya, serta napasnya yang terengah-engah, semua hal itu membuat Naruto semakin terangsang untuk menggagahi kekasihnya.

Sang Uzumaki menangkap pinggang Sasuke, dan mulai menggerakkan tempo sodokannya dengan lambat dan dalam. Sedetik kemudian, genjotan lembut itu berubah menjadi hentakkan keras dan brutal. Membuat pemuda yang berada dibawah tindihannya mengerang keras dengan napas tersedak.

"Ahhk!—Naruto!—Ahhk!—Nghh!—" Sasuke tersentak ke atas dan ke bawah seirama dengan hentakkan penis Naruto dilubangnya. Suara lenguhannya terus keluar tanpa bisa dihentikan. Ia menikmati gerakan brutal dan agresif yang dilakukan Naruto untuk mendominasi lubangnya. Memberikan sensasi arus listrik yang menggelitik di rektumnya.

"Sasuke—hhh—hghh!—nikmat—" Naruto mendengus penuh nafsu. Ia menggerakkan penisnya keluar-masuk tanpa henti. Peluh yang membanjiri tubuh atletis dan kulit _tan_ nya tidak dipedulikan sama sekali. Gairahnya meningkat seiring desahan sang uke, libidonya terus terpompa hingga mencapai titik maksimal, yang ada di otaknya hanyalah bersetubuh dengan Sasuke. Mengintimidasi setiap inchi tubuh putih dan langsing itu dengan alat kelaminnya yang terus berdenyut.

"Hhh—Naru—" Sasuke memanggil dengan suara putus tersengal-sengal, tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh wajah sang dominan. Garis wajah yang tegas, tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya, mata biru layaknya _ocean_, dan surai pirang yang sangat menawan. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke tidak jatuh cinta pada pesona sang Uzumaki? Hanya orang bodoh saja yang tidak tertarik dengan kekasihnya ini. Sasuke benar-benar beruntung memiliki Naruto. "—Dobe—hhh—aku mencintaimu—nghh—" Bisiknya disela nada desahan dari suaranya.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, ia tersenyum kecil dengan wajah yang menawan, bibirnya memberi kecupan pada punggung tangan sang pacar, "Aku tahu, Teme—hhh—aku juga mencintaimu—" Balasnya dengan suara bariton berat.

Sasuke menarik lengkung bibirnya untuk tersenyum, ia kembali menarik tubuh sang Uzumaki mendekat, kemudian melingkarkan kedua lengannya di bahu pemuda pirang itu, "Ahhk!—Sodok aku Naruto!—Ahhhnn!—Buat aku nikmat—Ahhk!"

Naruto mencengkram pinggang Sasuke dengan erat, ia kembali memompa lubang itu dengan kejantanannya yang terus berdenyut liar. Peluhnya menetes tanpa henti dari kening, sedangkan dengus napasnya semakin cepat tidak terkendali, seperti irama detak jantungnya saat ini.

"Aggh!—Nikmat—Sempit!—_Fuck!_—Hghh!" Naruto menggeram kecil ketika rasa nikmat terus memanja penisnya. Ia menjatuhkan kecupan berkali-kali di bibir sang Uchiha untuk meredam desahan mereka. Tentunya, Naruto tidak ingin aktifitas panas mereka sampai di ketahui para tetangga, apalagi pembatas dinding kamar mereka sangat tipis, membuat siapa saja pasti bisa mendengar kegaduhan yang mereka lakukan.

"Naruto—Ahhk!—Gagahi aku—Ahhh!—" Sasuke masih mendesah nikmat, ia mengangkat kedua kakinya dan melebarkan pahanya agar kejantanan sang sapphire bisa mengobrak-abrik rektumnya dengan leluasa.

Naruto sama sekali tidak menolak undangan gairah sang onyx, ia mulai mengangkat pinggul dan menghentakkannya dengan keras ke lubang anus Sasuke, sesekali ia membuat gerakan memutar untuk memberikan kenikmatan yang membuat tubuh sang Uchiha bergetar hebat.

"Sasuke—hhh—berbalik—" Pinta Naruto lagi.

Pemuda putih itu menurut, ia membalikkan posisinya hingga tangan dan lututnya tertumpu pada lantai, sedangkan pantatnya ditunggingkan ke arah sang dominan.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya penuh dengan rasa terangsang, ia kembali mendekatkan ujung kejantanannya ke lubang anus Sasuke dan menusuknya dengan cepat. Tangannya mencengkram pinggul pemuda Uchiha itu agar tidak limbung ke lantai.

"Ahhk!—nikhmhat!—Nharu—Ahhk!—" Tubuh Sasuke terhentak maju-mundur dengan brutal, jarinya mencakar lantai tatami dengan erat. Setiap sodokan yang diberikan oleh Naruto membuat otaknya menghitam penuh hawa nafsu, membuyarkan akal sehatnya dan mementingkan kepuasannya sendiri.

Manik onyx Sasuke terbalik penuh kenikmatan, mulutnya terbuka dengan lidah menjulur yang meneteskan benang saliva. Membuatnya terlihat makin erotis dan sensual untuk disetubuhi. Naruto benar-benar terangsang melihat ekspresi kekasihnya itu, ia mengangkat satu kaki Sasuke dan menaruhnya di bahu, kemudian kembali menggenjot liang surgawi itu dengan hentakkan keras yang liar.

"Ahhk!—Aggh!—Nharu—nikhmat!" Lenguh Sasuke lagi. Ia merasakan kalau penis sang dominan menggesek dinding rektumnya dengan cepat dan kasar. Sesekali menghantam prostatnya yang membuat paha sang Uchiha semakin bergetar.

Naruto menyodok lubang itu tanpa henti. Suara becek terdengar dari arah anus sang uke, memeriahkan suasana panas yang ada di kamar sempit itu. Erangan dan rintihan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuat libido Naruto meningkat tanpa henti, pemuda pirang itu kembali menyodok rektum sang onyx dengan kuat.

"Hghh!—Aghh!—Sasu—hhh—" Naruto mendengus semakin cepat. Ia menggertakkan giginya untuk menahan sodokannya agar tidak tergesa-gesa dalam menggagahi kekasihnya, namun sempitnya lubang sang Uchiha membuat pemuda pirang itu tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Ia menghajar anus Sasuke tanpa terkendali, kasar dan brutal. Membuat liang hangat itu mengeluarkan tetes darah dari sela rektum.

"Naruto!—Ahk!—Sakit!—Ahhk!" Sasuke mencengkram lantai tatami semakin kuat. Tubuhnya tersentak dengan napas yang semakin cepat. Sesekali ia merintih kesakitan disela desahan sensualnya. Sodokan dan genjotan yang dilakukan Naruto membuat bagian bawah tubuhnya dirobek paksa.

Naruto tidak mempedulikan erangan perih sang Uchiha, ia terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan kuat dan dalam, menghentak bagian rektum Sasuke dengan kejantanannya.

"Aghh—Hghh!—Sasuke—hhh—nikmat—sempit—ghh!" Pemuda pirang itu mendesah lagi, disambung dengan geraman kecil yang berat. Penisnya benar-benar dimanja oleh ketatnya anus sang onyx. Membuat insting binatang didalam dirinya mengambil alih otaknya.

Naruto kembali menangkap pinggang Sasuke dan membalikkan tubuh pemuda Uchiha itu untuk berbaring di lantai. Tangan_ tan_ nya melebarkan kaki Sasuke dan kembali menyodok lubang kenikmatan itu.

Sasuke mengerang keras, "Ahhk!—Naruto!—Aku mau keluar!" Ia meremas surai pirang Naruto dengan erat, tubuhnya gemetaran tanpa henti.

Sang dominan berusaha menahan gerakan Sasuke yang gemetaran tidak terkendali. Ia merangkul tubuh langsing itu kepelukannya tanpa mengurangi tempo genjotan di liang anal sang Uchiha.

"Hhh—Sasuke—Hghh!—aku mau keluar!" Balas Naruto yang terus menghentakkan penisnya di bagian bawah tubuh Sasuke. Menghajar prostat pemuda onyx itu tanpa ampun.

Sasuke mengerang dan mendesah semakin keras, tangannya merangkul leher pemuda pirang itu dengan kuat, "Naruto!—Ahkk!—aku ingin sperma mu—Ahkk!" Ia menarik wajah sang dominan untuk mengecup bibirnya.

Naruto menurut, ia menghisap mulut sang Uchiha dan memberikan ciuman yang panjang dengan decakan basah penuh saliva, "Hhh—Sasuke—aku tidak tahan—Hghh!" Ia kembali melenguh pelan saat puncak kenikmatan hampir dicapai.

Paha Sasuke bergetar keras, cairan putih kental itu mendesak ingin segera dikeluarkan dari ujung kejantanannya. "Naruto!—Ahh—keluar!—AHHKK!" Sang Uchiha mengerang tertahan, jarinya mencengkram surai pirag sang Uzumaki sebelum menyemburkan spermanya keluar dan menodai bagian perutnya.

"Sasuke!—Ahhgh!—Aku—Hghh!—Keluar!" Otot perut Naruto mengejang, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya tanpa henti, kemudian membenamkan kejantannya di dalam rektum sang Uchiha dengan dalam. Memenuhi lubang itu dengan benih putihnya. "—HGHH!—khh!—" Hentakkan penis itu terhenti saat seluruh sperma nya tumpah di dalam anus Sasuke dan menetes perlahan melalui lubang tadi.

Naruto terengah-engah. Ia membelai rambut raven sang onyx sebelum memberikan kecupan yang singkat disana.

Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyum tipis, "Aku—hhh—lelah—" Bisiknya pelan.

Sang Uzumaki tersenyum lebar, ia bergerak untuk mengambil futon dan meletakkannya di lantai, "Tidurlah—" Ucapnya lagi seraya menyuruh Sasuke untuk tidur disana, "—pagi-pagi sekali kita harus menemui Tsunade." Sambungnya yang juga memilih tidur satu futon dengan kekasihnya.

"Menemui Tsunade?" Sasuke melirik, "—Untuk apa?"

"Aku harus menanyakan cara lain agar kita bisa keluar dari sini." Jawab Naruto lagi.

Sasuke diam, ia berpikir lama sebelum akhirnya mengangguk paham, "Baiklah, kita akan menemui Tsunade besok pagi."

.

.

.

_**KRIIIINGG!**__**—**__**KRIIINGG!**_—Bunyi jam beker itu membuat telinga Naruto berdenging sesaat, ia mengerjap pelan sebelum akhirnya menemukan asal benda pembuat onar itu, berdiri tegak di atas meja kecil. Tangan_ tan_ nya berusaha meraih jam tadi dan menghentikan polusi suara itu.

Sasuke yang berada disebelahnya hanya menguap kecil, "Naruto—nhh—jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 8 pagi, Teme." Sahut Naruto seraya bangkit dari futon, "—Ayo kita segera ke tempat Tsuna—" Ucapannya terhenti saat mata birunya terpaku pada perut sang Uchiha.

Sasuke menatap sang pacar dengan tatapan bingung, "Ada apa, Naruto?"

Pemuda pirang itu menunjuk ke arah perut Sasuke, "Teme, apakah perutmu memang besar seperti itu?" Tanya heran, "—Memangnya tadi malam kau makan apa saja?"

Sang onyx terdiam, ia melirik perutnya sejenak. Memang agak lebih besar dari biasanya, namun tidak akan terlalu terlihat kalau ditutupi dengan kimononya. Tetapi, bagaimana mungkin perutnya bisa membesar dengan sendirinya? Seingatnya, dia tidak memakan banyak ramen tadi malam.

Atau mungkinkah—Dia hamil?

Detik selanjutnya, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke membelalak lebar, ia beranjak dari futon dan segera melesat menuju kotak P3K. Tangannya meraih botol obat milik Tsunade.

"Na—Naruto, tadi malam, obat apa yang kau berikan padaku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada panik yang kentara sekali.

Pemuda pirang yang sedang duduk di lantai hanya menggaruk rambutnya, heran, "_Well_—semuanya. Satu pil dari setiap botolnya."

Mendapat jawaban seperti itu membuat rasa horor menjalar di tengkuk sang Uchiha, "Oh tidak—" Ia mencengkram botol tadi dengan erat, "—_Please_, katakan ini tidak mungkin."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto akhirnya. Ia bergerak menuju sisi sang pacar, "—Apanya yang tidak mungkin?"

Sasuke menyentuh perutnya, "Aku—hamil."

Naruto terdiam. Ia melirik ke arah perut sang pacar sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Jangan bercanda, Teme. Walaupun aku bodoh, aku tahu bila seseorang hamil, pembesaran perut akan memakan waktu 9 bulan. Bukannya membesar dalam waktu sehari."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, wajahnya pucat pasi, matanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan nanar, "Kita harus menemui Tsunade." Sahutnya tegas. Tangannya gemetaran seraya mencengkram pil botol tadi, "—Tsunade pasti tahu jawabannya." Lanjutnya lagi dengan suara yang bergetar.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi, Sasuke langsung berpakaian rapi dan melemparkan celana untuk dipakai kekasihnya itu. Detik selanjutnya, ia menarik lengan Naruto dan melesat keluar dari apartement. Tidak mempedulikan teriakan kesal sang Uzumaki yang masih memakai celana panjang tanpa baju atasan.

.

.

.

**_Ruang Hokage, Pukul 10.00 Pagi_**

.

Tsunade masuk ke dalam ruangan itu tergesa-gesa saat Sasuke menyuruh untuk menemuinya segera. Keadaan genting, begitulah pesan singkat sang hokage pada wanita glamour itu.

Sang Hokage yang tadinya sedang duduk gelisah sambil meremas buku jarinya, langsung bangkit berdiri dari kursinya saat wanita pirang itu masuk ke ruangannya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?—Kenapa kau ingin aku menemuimu?" Tanya Tsunade langsung, tanpa basa-basi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia langsung menyodorkan botol pil tadi ke depan wajah Tsunade, "Katakan padaku—" Suara sang Uchiha bergetar, "—Berapa hari perut akan membesar setelah meminum obat ini?" Sambungnya lagi.

Tsunade terkejut di sodorkan pertanyaan ambigu seperti itu. Kedua alisnya terangkat meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut, "Apa maksudmu?"

Sang Uchiha mencoba menahan luapan emosinya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku tidak sengaja meminum obat ini, dan—" Ia meneguk air liurnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "—tadi malam aku melakukan 'hal itu' dengan Naruto."

Lagi-lagi Tsunade terdiam. Matanya terbelalak tidak percaya, "Kau meminum ini, kemudian langsung melakukannya dengan Naruto?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Todong Sasuke kesal, "—Apa tidak boleh melakukan 'hal itu' dengan pacar sendiri?"

"Sejujurnya Sasuke—" Wanita itu berdehem pelan sebelum menjawab, "—Kau harus melakukan 'hal itu' setelah dua hari meminum obat yang kuserahkan tadi. Kalau tidak, kehamilanmu akan cepat dan perutmu akan membesar dalam waktu tiga hari."

"TIGA HARI?!" Sasuke menggebrak meja dengan murka, "—Jangan bercanda! Semua orang juga tahu kalau hamil akan memakan waktu 9 bulan!"

"Yeah, itu bagi 'wanita normal'." Balas Tsunade seraya mengutip dua tangannya ketika menyebutkan 'wanita normal'.

Sasuke berdecak, ia menggigit ujung jempolnya panik, "Maksudmu, perutku akan membesar dalam waktu tiga hari?"

"Yup!—Seandainya kau melakukan 'hal itu' dua hari setelah meminum obat, mungkin kehamilanmu akan berjalan normal selama 9 bulan." Ucap Tsunade seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya di sisi meja. "—Tetapi, semakin cepat, semakin baik. Kita memerlukan anakmu sesegera mungkin, Sasuke."

Sasuke mendongak mendengar perkataan wanita itu, "Memerlukan anakku?—Apakah ini tentang Madara lagi?"

Tsunade mengangguk pelan, "Ya, dia memulai pergerakan untuk menyerang Konoha."

Sang Uchiha tidak menjawab, ia terlihat takut dan bingung disaat yang bersamaan, "Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" Sahut Tsunade langsung, ia mendelik ke arah pemuda raven itu, "—Lahirkan 'bom hidup'."

Sasuke menyentuh perutnya dengan ragu, "Jika anakku bisa menghentikan Madara, apakah aku akan terbebas dari sini?"

Wanita itu menatap sang hokage dengan bingung, "Aku tidak tahu maksudmu dengan 'terbebas dari sini', tetapi kalau kau bermaksud keluar dari kekacauan ini maka jawabanku 'ya'."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Tubuhnya merosot terduduk di kursi kerja, "Baiklah, aku setuju." Lirihnya.

Tsunade tersenyum, "Bagus, aku akan menyiapkan segala ritualnya—" Ia bergerak menuju pintu keluar, "—Aku juga memerlukan Naruto untuk mempelajari jutsu penyegelan dan pelepasan cakra nanti. Katakan padanya untuk menemuiku serta para tetua Konoha. Kita akan segera memulai latihan." Sambungnya lagi seraya menjauh keluar dari ruang hokage, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih meremas kedua tangannya di atas meja.

.

Tepat beberapa menit setelah Tsunade menjauh dari ruang kerja sang Hokage, Naruto terlihat masuk ke sana dengan wajah sumringah.

Sasuke hanya mendongak tanpa gairah ketika memandang wajah tersenyum kekasihnya itu.

"Kau darimana saja?" Todong Sasuke tegas.

Sang Uzumaki menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Bertemu Sakura, dia memintaku untuk membantunya menaruh beberapa gulungan dokumen." Jawab pemuda pirang itu jujur. Ia ingin berceloteh lebih banyak lagi, tetapi begitu melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang gelisah, niatnya langsung diurungkan, "—Ada apa Sasuke? Kau terlihat aneh."

Sang onyx melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya, "Aku menemukan cara untuk keluar dari _game_ bodoh ini."

"Oh ya?—" Naruto terlihat bersemangat. Ia bergerak ke arah meja pemuda Uchiha itu, "—Bagaimana? Apa kau menemukan portal, komputer atau sejenisnya?"

"Tidak." Sahut Sasuke cepat, "—Melainkan membuat 'bom hidup'." Lanjutnya lagi seraya menyentuh perutnya yang semakin membesar.

Naruto terdiam, mata birunya memandang ke arah kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Apa kau benar-benar hamil?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "Tsunade mengatakan padaku kalau kehamilanku akan berjalan tiga hari."

"WOW!—" Naruto berteriak senang, ia memeluk kekasihnya dengan penuh semangat, "—Akhirnya kita mempunyai anak!" Lanjutnya ceria. Namun kegembiraan itu tidak menular pada Sasuke, wajah pemuda raven itu tetap murung.

Sang Uchiha melepaskan pelukan pacarnya dengan risih, "Tsunade juga mengatakan, dia membutuhkan anak ini untuk menghentikan Madara." Sambungnya lagi.

Pemuda pirang itu terdiam, lengkungan dibibirnya berganti menjadi garis lurus yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan, "Kau—ingin mengorbankan anak kita?"

Sasuke berdecak kesal, "Dengar, Dobe—" Tangannya menggebrak meja dengan kasar, "—Ini adalah satu-satunya jalan agar kita bisa keluar dari sini!"

"Mengorbankan anak kita tidak termasuk jalan keluar!"

"Bukankah sejak awal kau ingin aku melakukan ini?! Kenapa sekarang kau jadi tidak setuju!" Balas Sasuke lagi, mulai marah.

"Ya, awalnya aku pikir tidak masalah kalau kau hamil, tetapi setelah di pikir-pikir, mengorbankan anak sendiri bukanlah hal yang cerdas." Sahut Naruto tak kalah keras kepala.

Sasuke mendecih, "Jadi sekarang semua salahku, begitu?!" Tegasnya lagi.

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggeram marah, "Aku akan memikirkan jalan lain." Ucapnya seraya berbalik pergi, namun lengannya langsung ditahan oleh sang kekasih.

"Tidak ada jalan lain lagi, Naruto! Berhenti bersikap idiot!" Seru Sasuke kesal.

"Aku tidak akan mengorbankan anakku, Teme!" Balas Naruto mulai menaikkan nada oktaf suaranya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan anak! Aku hanya ingin keluar dari sini!" Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. "—Bahkan kalau harus mengorbankan anak sendiri." Desisnya lagi.

Naruto menggeram penuh emosi, ia menepis pegangan sang pacar dari lengannya, "Kau egois, Sasuke." Desisnya sinis.

Sasuke mendelik Naruto dengan sinis, "Egois, kau bilang?" Ia kembali mencengkram lengan pemuda pirang itu dengan kasar, "—KAU YANG EGOIS! KAU RELA KITA MATI DISINI DEMI MENYELAMATKAN ANAK INI!—APA ITU MAUMU, IDIOT?!"

Sang sapphire terdiam, ia berdecak sesaat sebelum menepis kembali cengkraman pemuda Uchiha itu dari lengannya, "Aku mengerti—" Ia berbalik, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat di sisi tubuh, "—Maafkan aku, mulai dari sekarang aku akan menuruti ucapanmu, Sasuke." Sahut Naruto lagi dengan suara getir.

Sang onyx terdiam. Ia kembali duduk di kursinya seraya memijat keningnya, "Tsunade menyuruhku untuk menyampaikan pesan padamu—" Ada jeda sebelum Sasuke kembali melanjutkan ucapannya lagi, "—Temui Tsunade dan para tetua Konoha untuk mengajarimu jutsu penyegelan dan pelepasan cakra."

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia hanya bergerak menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu, Sasuke kembali membuka suara.

"Naruto, kau tahu kan, ini demi kebaikan kita. Mengorbankan anak ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk bisa keluar dari sini." Terang sang Uchiha dengan bisikan pelan.

Pemuda pirang itu lagi-lagi hanya diam, ia memilih membuka pintu dan keluar dari sana dengan langkah dingin. Bahkan Naruto sama sekali tidak memberikan senyumannya pada sang onyx.

Pintu tertutup dengan suara_** -Blam!- **_yang pelan. Meninggalkan kesunyian di ruang Hokage. Sasuke yang duduk di kursi hanya bisa menghela napas berat.

—Lagi-lagi harapan Naruto yang ingin memiliki anak membuat Sasuke harus terdampar di pilihan yang sulit. Tetapi kali ini, ia positif akan mengorbankan bayinya demi bisa keluar dari dunia yang tidak waras ini.

—Tidak ada cara lain. Tiga hari lagi, ia akan pulang. Dan bisa hidup normal kembali.

.

Sasuke menatap perutnya kemudian mengelusnya dengan lembut, "Aku harap, pilihanku tidak salah."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Woooo... makasih banyak para reader, silent-reader dan reviewer yang sudah rela membaca fic gaje dari saya... Author terharu *Ngelap ingus pake tissu***

**Author belum tahu mau ditamatin ampe berapa chapter, tapi kemungkinan sekitar 4 atau 5 chapter... hehehe...  
**

**Semoga yang suka NaruSasu M-preg puas ya... hehehe... Yup! Konflik masih lanjut!**

**Mungkin update nya sekitar 4-5 hari.. hehehe chap selanjutnya masih dalam pengerjaan *author bungkuk minta maaf***

**.**

**RnR Please? ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: M-PREG, YAOI, SemiCanon, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya.**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

**Rated: M for Mature, Sexual Content **

**.**

* * *

**By: CrowCakes  
**

**.**

**~Enjoy~**

**(Lemon di chap ini)**

* * *

.

.

Satu hari sudah terlewati. Perut Sasuke terus membesar dua kali lipat. Ia sadar kalau didalam tubuhnya sekarang sedang tumbuh sebuah janin dan 'bom' disaat yang bersamaan. Calon bayi nya dengan Naruto dan juga bom yang bisa menghentikan Madara. Namun ia memilih untuk menyebut janinnya sebagai 'bom hidup' daripada anaknya, sebab hanya itulah satu-satunya cara untuk keluar dari_ game_ murahan ini. Membiarkan Madara menghisap cakra anaknya hingga habis dan membiarkan buah hatinya itu mati dengan cara mengenaskan. Mengorbankan kehidupan bayinya untuk terbebas dari dunia shinobi, dan menuju dunianya yang normal.

"Hokage-sama, apakah aku mengganggu?" Panggilan dari Shizune membuat Sasuke mendongakkan kepala dari meja kerjanya.

"Hn." Jawabnya tanpa minat.

Wanita itu segera masuk ke dalam ruangan seraya menyerahkan beberapa lembaran gulungan ditangannya, "Ini beberapa laporan dari para anbu yang mengintai daerah terlarang."

"Daerah terlarang?" Tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Wilayah pengintaian untuk memantau pengikut Madara." Jawab Shizune cepat.

Sang Hokage mengangguk, ia mengambil gulungan itu tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, "Ngomong-ngomong Shizune-san, kau tahu dimana Naruto?"

Wanita itu menatap Sasuke sebelum berpikir sebentar, "Kalau tidak salah, aku melihatnya di taman belakang bersama Hinata."

—_Ah, dengan gadis itu lagi_. Batin Sasuke dalam hati. Ia menyembunyikan raut wajahnya dengan sikap _stoic_, "Terima kasih, Shizune-san, kau bisa pergi sekarang." Ucapnya lagi.

Wanita itu berbungkuk hormat sebelum bergerak keluar ruangan.

Setelah Shizune keluar dari ruang kerjanya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencari sosok sang pacar. Ia berjalan di lorong koridor untuk menuju taman belakang, tempat yang diduga Shizune sebagai tempat pertemuan Naruto dan Hinata.

_Apa yang dilakukan Naruto dan Hinata disana? Berdua di taman belakang?_—Bagi Sasuke, itu tingkah yang sangat mencurigakan. Ia perlu memastikan sendiri dengan mata kepalanya kalau sang kekasih tidak selingkuh dibelakangnya.

Kaki sang Uchiha bergerak pelan menuju kesana. Sesekali ia berhenti di sisi tembok sembari menyentuh perutnya yang besar. Membawa seorang bayi di dalam perut sangat melelahkan, membuat kakinya mulai membengkak.

Sasuke terengah-engah kelelahan, namun ia terus melangkah menuju tempat kekasihnya itu, ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya.

.

"Serius, Hinata?" Suara Naruto yang pertama kali masuk ke pendengaran Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu mendongak dan onyx nya menatap dua sosok yang dikenalnya sedang duduk ditaman sambil tertawa.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, "Ya, Kiba berteriak memaki Shikamaru. Kiba mengatakan kalau Shikamaru menyembunyikan makanan Akamaru."

Naruto tertawa mendengar lelucon kecil yang keluar dari bibir sang indigo, "Hahaha—seandainya aku mengenal Kiba dan Shikamaru, mungkin sekarang kami juga akan berkelahi." Ucapnya.

Hinata mengangguk, "Kapan-kapan akan kupertemukan kalian."

"Yeah—aku tidak sabar." Sahut Naruto antusias dengan mata berbinar cerah.

Sang indigo tersenyum lagi, ia menundukkan wajahnya saat topik pembicaraan mereka sudah habis. Suasana canggung mulai merayap dan keheningan mulai melingkupi mereka berdua.

"Uhm—kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku pergi—" Naruto mulai bangkit dari kursi, kemudian merenggangkan otot punggungnya yang kaku, "—Tsunade bisa marah kalau aku terlambat untuk berlatih." Sambungnya lagi.

"Ya, aku juga harus pergi." Sahut Hinata yang ikut bangkit. Sebelum ia bergerak menjauh, lengannya langsung ditahan dengan cepat oleh sang Uzumaki.

Mereka berdua saling menatap dalam waktu yang lama, membuat Sasuke yang memandang mereka dari jauh hanya mendecih kesal. Tepat ketika sang Hokage bergerak untuk menuju ke arah mereka, Naruto terlihat mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata dan menuju sisi pipi gadis itu.

Mata lavender Hinata membelalak lebar sebelum akhirnya menunduk dengan semburat merah di wajah, "Na—Naruto-kun—"

Naruto kembali menegakkan tubuhnya sambil tersenyum lebar, "Kalau begitu, sampai besok lagi, Hinata-san." Ucapnya seraya melambai kecil, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih tersipu malu sambil memegangi sisi pipinya.

.

.

"Bersenang-senang, Dobe?" Suara Sasuke terdengar dingin saat ia melirik ke arah kekasihnya dari balik pilar dinding yang memisahkan lorong koridor dan taman belakang.

"Sasuke, sejak kapan kau berdiri disini?" Tanya Naruto gugup, menghentikan langkahnya.

Sang Uchiha yang bersandar di belakang pilar hanya melipat kedua tangannya, sinis, "Cukup lama untuk melihat kau mencium pipi Hinata."

Naruto terdiam. Ia mendengus pelan sebelum berbalik pergi. "Aku tidak menciumnya."

Sasuke melirik tajam, "Kalau begitu, menyentuhkan bibirmu ke pipinya?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya, sebal, "Ayolah Sasuke, apa kau ingin memulai pertengkaran lagi?"

"Aku tidak ingin bertengkar sama sekali!—" Potongnya cepat, "—Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan gadis itu?" Tukasnya lagi penuh dengan penegasan.

Sang Uzumaki tidak menjawab, ia hanya mendelik kekasihnya dengan tatapan malas, "Aku capek menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku harus pergi untuk berlatih dengan Tsunade."

Sasuke ingin melontarkan protesan keras, tetapi mulutnya langsung terbungkam saat pemuda pirang itu sudah melesat pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Membuat sang Uchiha menggertakkan giginya penuh emosi. Kalau ia tidak bisa menggali informasi dari sang pacar, maka satu-satunya jalan adalah bertanya langsung pada Hinata.

Yakin dengan keputusannya itu, Sasuke segera berjalan menuju sisi taman yang lain, berharap menemukan gadis lavender yang dicarinya. Kakinya melangkah perlahan, berusaha menahan rasa lelah yang menumpuk di ujung tumitnya itu.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, mata onyx nya tertumpu pada sosok Hinata yang berbincang dengan Shizune di bawah pohon. Mereka terlihat berbicara santai, selanjutnya saling melempar lambaian tangan sebelum akhirnya memilih berpisah.

Tepat ketika Hinata ingin berbalik pergi, maniknya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang berdiri dihadapannya, "Ah—Hokage-sama—" Ia menyapa dengan gugup, gerakan tubuhnya tersentak gelisah,"—Uhm—ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan, "Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Naruto?"

"Eh?—Maaf?"

Sang Uchiha melipat kedua tangannya, kesal, "Aku bilang, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Naruto saat di bangku taman tadi?"

Hinata terkesiap sesaat, raut wajahnya berubah panik namun ia mencoba tetap tenang. Pikirannya beralih saat dirinya dan Naruto berbincang ditaman. Sebelum menjauh pergi, Naruto sempat mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mendekat ke arah sang gadis Hyuuga.

.

"_Sasuke sedang mengamati kita__—__" Pemuda pirang itu berbisik di sisi telinga Hinata, "__—__Rahasiakan pembicaraan kita sebelumnya pada Sasuke, oke? Aku berhutang padamu." Lanjutnya lagi. Kemudian kembali menegakkan tubuhnya sambil tersenyum lebar pada gadis itu._

.

Hinata menunduk memainkan jari tangannya, ia tidak berniat untuk membeberkan 'rahasia kecil' mereka, "Ti—Tidak ada, Sasuke-kun. Kami tidak membicarakan apapun selain mengobrol tentang Kiba dan Shikamaru." Sahutnya lagi, walaupun setengah dari pernyataannya itu adalah bohong.

Sasuke menatap tajam dua manik lavender itu, berusaha menemukan setitik kebohongan yang diucapkannya, namun Hinata bisa menyembunyikan gestur gelisahnya dengan cepat sehingga sang Uchiha percaya dengan semua omongannya. "Aku mengerti. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

Hinata menatap punggung Sasuke yang berbalik menjauh. Ia terlihat ingin membuka mulutnya namun sedetik kemudian mengatupkannya dengan cepat. Gadis lavender itu tidak bisa memberitahu 'rahasia kecilnya' dengan Naruto kepada Sasuke. Tidak sekarang. Tapi nanti.

.

.

.

**_Apartement Naruto, Pukul 20.00 Malam_**

.

Sasuke duduk di sisi meja seraya mengelus perutnya yang besar. Tangannya bisa merasakan pergerakan bayi di dalamnya, anaknya dengan Naruto. Mengingat hal itu ia bisa sedikit tersenyum, namun lengkungan itu kembali datar saat menyadari bahwa bayinya juga termasuk 'senjata' untuk membunuh Madara.

Sang Uchiha menghela napas berat. Ia memilih berbaring di atas futon untuk beristirahat, namun suara berisik dari arah jendela membuat telinganya menegak, ia bangkit perlahan untuk menengok siapa yang tega mengganggu acara tidurnya.

Manik onyx nya menatap ke jendela. Dari atas beranda apartemennya, ia bisa melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang tertawa riang dibawah sana. Gadis itu terlihat tersenyum malu-malu saat sang Uzumaki menepuk ujung kepalanya. Mereka melambai penuh semangat sebelum akhirnya berpisah. Naruto segera masuk ke gedung apartemen kecilnya, sedangkan Hinata berbalik untuk menjauh pergi.

Sasuke berhenti mengintip dari jendela. Ekspresinya terlihat datar dengan dengusan kesal. Ia memilih kembali duduk di sisi meja menunggu Naruto untuk masuk ke apartemennya dan memborbardir pemuda itu dengan setumpuk pertanyaan.

.

_Cklek!_—Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok sang sapphire yang memasuki apartemen mereka dengan langkah lelah. Mata birunya menatap sang kekasih yang sedang duduk seraya menatapnya tajam.

"Kau belum tidur, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto basa-basi.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah melempar pertanyaan lain, "Kau darimana saja?"

"Dari tempat Tsunade, berlatih." Jawab pemuda pirang itu cepat. Ia bergerak menuju dapur untuk menuangkan air panas ke cup ramen. Ia benar-benar kelaparan.

Sang Uchiha diam, ia kembali menatap sang Uzumaki penuh curiga, "Apakah dari tempat Tsunade kau langsung pulang?" Tanyanya lagi.

Naruto mengambil cup ramennya dan meletakkannya di atas meja, sedangkan dirinya duduk dihadapan Sasuke, "Ya, aku langsung pulang." Jawabnya lagi seraya menyeruput mie nya.

"Apa kau bertemu dengan seseorang di jalan?"

Gerakan Naruto terhenti, gestur tubuhnya berubah menjadi gelisah untuk sesaat, "Tidak ada. Aku tidak bertemu siapapun. Aku pulang sendirian." Balasnya.

Sasuke tidak menanyakan apa-apa lagi. Ia tahu kalau sang kekasih membohonginya. Namun ia mencoba tetap menampilkan wajah _stoic_ nya."Baiklah, aku percaya, aku lelah dan ingin tidur." Ujarnya lagi.

Naruto mengangguk dan kembali memakan ramennya dalam diam. Mata birunya menatap sang pacar yang mulai berbaring diatas futon membelakangi dirinya. Dan malan itu, tidak ada pelukan maupun kecupan sayang, hanya kesunyian yang terus menjalar hingga pagi hari.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Mata onyx mengerjap perlahan sebelum melirik ke arah perutnya yang kian lama semakin membesar.

Satu hari lagi.

Ya!—Tinggal satu hari lagi maka ia akan melahirkan dan terbebas dari dunia penuh kegilaan ini.

Pandangannya kembali beralih ke sekeliling kamar. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan sang pacar. Sedikit heran, ia bangkit dari futon dengan hati-hati, berusaha menjaga perutnya agar tidak terguncang dan sejenisnya.

"Naruto!—" Sasuke memanggil nama pemuda pirang itu, namun tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali.

"—Naruto!" Sekali lagi ia berteriak. Masih tidak ada jawaban. Onyx nya bergerak menatap jam beker, pukul 07.00 pagi. Apakah Naruto sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali? Bukankah dia selalu terlambat bangun? Ataukah ia ada janji dengan gadis itu lagi?

Enggan berpikiran negatif, Sasuke memilih mengalihkan pandangannya pada secarik kertas di atas meja kecil.

Sasuke mengambil kertas tadi dan membacanya pelan. "Aku pergi untuk latihan, _bye_—" Pesan singkat dari Naruto itu tidak menjawab semua kegelisahannya, tetapi setidaknya ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan sang pacar. Ia menghela napas sebentar dan bersiap untuk berangkat menuju kantor Hokage.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Hokage-sama." Sapaan itu keluar dari mulut Shizune yang membawakan beberapa gulungan kertas dan menaruhnya di atas meja kerja Sasuke.

"Hn." Sang Uchiha menjawab malas. Tangannya sibuk mengelus perutnya yang kian membesar.

Shizune menatap perut sang hokage sebentar sebelum kembali membuka suara, "Tsunade mengatakan padaku kalau ritual sudah hampir selesai." Ada jeda sebelum ia melanjutkannya kembali, "—Besok merupakan hari penting untukmu, Sasuke-sama. Aku harap kesehatanmu tidak menurun."

Sang Hokage mengangguk paham, "Ya, aku akan menjaga kesehatanku." Jawabnya lagi, "—Ngomong-ngomong Shizune-san, kau tahu dimana Naruto?"

"Dia sedang berlatih bersama Tsunade di ruang bawah tanah, tentu saja ada para tetua Konoha dan Hinata." Jawab wanita itu cepat.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari gulungan kertas ke arah Shizune, "Hinata?—Apa dia juga berlatih bersama Naruto?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Wanita itu menggeleng pelan, "Hinata tidak berlatih. Ia melatih Naruto."

"Melatih?" Kali ini suara Sasuke terdengar semakin bingung. "—Apa maksudmu dengan melatih Naruto?"

Shizune mengangkat kedua bahunya, tidak tahu, "Entahlah, aku tidak diberitahu apapun mengenai latihan mereka." Ucapnya jujur.

Sasuke mengangguk paham, ia mengetukkan jarinya diatas meja sebelum kembali berbicara, "Shizune-san, bisakah kau memanggilkan Hinata kemari? Aku perlu berbicara dengannya." Perintah pemuda itu dengan sopan.

Wanita tadi mengangguk hormat sebelum keluar dari ruang Hokage. Dua menit kemudian, pintu kembali terbuka dengan sosok Hinata yang berdiri diambang pintu dengan sikap canggung.

"Hokage-sama? Anda memanggil saya?" Tanya gadis itu berusaha bersikap hormat.

Sasuke mendongakkan wajah untuk menatap Hinata, "Tidak perlu terlalu formal, panggil Sasuke saja." Sahutnya lagi.

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk, "Jadi Sasuke-kun, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Pemuda raven itu hanya diam, ia menyuruh Hinata duduk di kursi tepat dihadapannya, "Aku ingin menanyakan tentang Naruto." Ucapnya tegas.

Mendengar nama Naruto disebut, gestur Hinata semakin terlihat gelisah, ia menunduk seraya meremas kedua tangannya, "A—Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Sasuke menatap mata lavender Hinata dengan tajam, "Untuk apa kau melatih Naruto? Bukankah itu tugas Tsunade?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar dengan cepat, membuat sang gadis Hyuuga tersentak kaget.

"Ah—Uhm—Darimana kau tahu kalau aku melatih Naruto?" Ia kembali bertanya dengan pandangan penasaran.

Sasuke mengetukkan jarinya diatas meja seraya mendengus pelan, "Shizune-san yang memberitahuku." Jawabnya lagi.

Hinata terdiam sesaat kemudian mencoba tersenyum kecil, "Naruto mengatakan untuk merahasiakan semuanya padamu."

"Merahasiakan apa?"

"Latihan kami—" Jawab gadis itu dengan cepat, "—Ia tidak ingin membiarkan anaknya mati 'meledak', jadi Naruto berencana untuk memakai cara lain."

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya, penasaran, "Apa maksudmu cara lain?"

"Uhm—Itu—" Hinata terlihat tidak nyaman dipandangi dengan tatapan tajam oleh sang Hokage, "—Ia berniat untuk melawan Madara sendiri, dan dia butuh _byakugan_ ku untuk memantau serta mengontrol chakra nya."

Sasuke kembali menjatuhkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, "Jadi, ia menolak untuk mengorbankan anaknya?" Tanyanya lagi seraya mengelus perutnya dengan lembut.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, bibirnya tersenyum tipis, "Naruto-kun benar-benar mencintaimu dan anakmu. Dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk menyelamatkan kalian."

Sasuke tidak terlihat senang dipuji oleh gadis itu. Ia merasa tindakan Naruto sangat bodoh. Bertarung dengan Madara? Jangan bercanda. Pemuda pirang idiot itu kan mati konyol disini.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau mengkhawatirkan Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

Sang Uchiha hanya mengangguk pelan, "Ia bertindak seenaknya tanpa memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Aku benar-benar cemas dengan keputusannya itu."

Hinata tersenyum lagi, "Tenanglah, Sasuke-kun. Aku yakin Naruto-kun akan baik-baik saja—" Ia bangkit dari kursi dan beranjak menuju pintu keluar, "—Aku harus pergi. Tsunade dan Naruto menungguku di ruang latihan."

Sasuke mengangguk dan membiarkan gadis lavender itu meninggalkan ruang Hokage. Sedangkan ia sendiri memilih menyibukkan diri dengan gulungan kertas dan hal lainnya yang membosankan. Untuk sekarang, ia akan membiarkan Naruto berlatih, tetapi nanti malam, ia harus membicarakan tentang semua ini dengan sang kekasih.

.

.

.

**_Apartement Naruto, Pukul 20.00 Malam_**

.

Sasuke duduk di tengah kamar sembari memakan ramen panas. Dua hari memakan benda panjang lunak itu membuat sang Uchiha mengernyit tidak suka, namun ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Hanya makanan instan itu yang ada di dalam kulkas. Mungkin ia perlu berbelanja di toko untuk membeli sayuran dan buah-buahan. Tomat terdengar bagus juga.

.

"Baiklah Hinata-san, sampai besok." Suara Naruto dari balik pintu depan, mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke datri cup ramennya ke arah bidang datar kayu itu. Ia segera beranjak dari depan meja kecil untuk berjalan ke arah pintu.

Tangannya menggapai kenop dan membukanya dengan perlahan. Sosok Naruto yang tertawa bersama Hinata adalah gambaran yang pertama ditangkap onyx nya.

Sang gadis Hyuuga itu sedikit tersentak kaget saat melihat Sasuke yang berada diambang pintu dengan tatapan _stoic_ nya, "Sasuke-kun, malam." Sapanya basa-basi seraya membungkuk canggung.

Naruto ikut menoleh terkejut, ia menggerakkan tangannya dengan panik, "Ah—Uh—Sasuke, ini bisa aku jelaskan." Ucapnya lagi, takut kalau sang pacar salah sangka dan berpikiran bahwa ia selingkuh dengan Hinata. Namun Sasuke hanya diam tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Malam juga, Hinata-san." Sahut sang Uchiha akhirnya. Membuat Hinata tersenyum lembut dan Naruto yang mengerjap kaget.

Gadis Hyuuga itu melambai pelan sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih kebingungan.

Sasuke mendelik kekasihnya, "Ada apa dengan wajah bodohmu itu, Dobe?" Ucapnya sinis. Sedangkan Naruto masih terlihat kebingungan seraya menatap Hinata dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Ka—Kau tidak curiga? Maksudku, kau tidak cemburu?" Tanya Naruto yang heran.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, ia memilih masuk ke apartemen dan membiarkan sang kekasih mengekornya dari belakang, "Kau lapar, Naruto?" Tanya sang Uchiha lagi seraya menunjuk cup ramen diatas meja, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, kesal, "Sasuke, tingkahmu aneh. Biasanya kau terlihat cemburu dan sekarang sikapmu malah biasa saja."

Sasuke duduk kembali didepan meja, "Hinata sudah menceritakan segalanya padaku." Sahutnya singkat.

Manik biru itu membulat seketika, "Menceritakan segalanya?" Ia bergerak untuk duduk disamping kekasihnya itu, "—Apa yang diceritakan oleh Hinata?" Tanyanya lagi memaksa.

Sasuke menyeruput kuah mie nya sebelum menjawab, "Tentang latihanmu dengan Hinata. Dia mengatakan kalau kau tidak ingin mengorbankan anak kita dan memilih melawan Madara."

Naruto terdiam, wajahnya menunduk dengan lengkungan getir, "Ya, maafkan aku." Ucapnya singkat, "—Aku benar-benar menyayangi bayi ini." Lanjutnya lagi seraya menyentuh perut sang onyx.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas lelah, "Tidakkah kau berpikir apa akibatnya melawan Madara? Kita bahkan tidak tahu siapa itu Madara."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memeluk perut Sasuke penuh sayang, "Aku tidak peduli siapa dia. Aku hanya ingin kau dan bayi ini selamat."

"Bagaimana dengan kehidupan normal kita? Tidakkah kau berpikir ingin pulang?" Sela Sasuke sedikit sinis.

Naruto tersenyum, "_Well_, aku tidak peduli lagi. Asalkan bersamamu dan bayi ini, dimana saja aku tinggal, tidak akan masalah."

Sasuke berdecak, namun ia tidak terlihat kesal seperti sebelumnya, "Kau menyusahkan Dobe." Tangannya menyisir surai pirang yang lembut itu, membiarkan kekasihnya itu mendengar detak kehidupan dari perutnya, "—Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti rencanamu, kan? Kau benar-benar egois." Sambungnya dengan senyum kecil.

Naruto menampilkan cengirannya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan membenturkan bibirnya ke bibir sang kekasih, "Aku—mphh—mencintaimu—"

Sasuke mendengus geli, bibirnya membalas kecupan manis itu dengan lembut, "Mhpphh—aku juga—hmphh—mencintaimu, Dobe."

Senang dengan balasan yang diberikan oleh sang kekasih, Naruto langsung menerjang Sasuke dan menjatuhkan sosok itu ke lantai dengan hati-hati. Kemudian memberikan beberapa ciuman yang panjang. Sang onyx sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Naruto dan mencoba mendorong tubuh pemuda pirang itu dari atasnya.

"Naru—Hmphh—perutku—" Ucapnya panik.

Sang Uzumaki langsung melepaskan pelukannya, takut menyakiti bayi yang ada di perut Sasuke, "A—Anak kita tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya nya khawatir seraya menyentuh perut sang Uchiha.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Dia baik-baik saja—" Jawabnya lembut. Tangannya menarik tangan Naruto dan menuntun untuk menyentuh perutnya, "—Kau bisa merasakan bayi ini menendang perutku? Sepertinya dia akan lincah sepertimu." Lanjut pemuda Uchiha itu dengan suara halus.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, ia mengecup kening sang Uchiha,"Ya, dia akan lincah sepertiku dan jenius sepertimu."

Sasuke tertawa kecil, tangannya menarik kepala sang sapphire untuk memberi kecupan di bibirnya. "Naruto—hmphh—cium—" Permintaan itu terdengar menggoda ditelinga Naruto, membuat libido pemuda pirang itu menggelegak tanpa terkendali.

"Sasuke, bolehkah?" Mohonnya seraya melepaskan baju miliknya sendiri lalu melemparkannya sembarang ke lantai. Memperlihatkan tubuh atletis berbalut kulit _tan_ menggoda.

Sasuke mengangguk, mengerti arah pembicaraan sang kekasih. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai seraya melepaskan kimono putihnya. "Jangan sampai—hhh—menyakiti perutku—hhh—"

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku akan bersikap lembut—" Jawab pemuda itu sembari meninggalkan kecupan sayang di perut sang Uchiha.

Tangan_ tan_ nya kembali bergerak untuk menjamah dada Sasuke dan mulai meremasnya pelan. Membuat sang uke mendesah tertahan dengan semburat merah di wajah.

"Ahhh—Naruto—Nghhh—" Sasuke mengerang dengan desisan kecil saat sang Uzumaki menjilat dua _nipple_ nya. Mengecup tonjolan pink itu dengan hati-hati kemudian kembali meraupnya dengan ganas. Lidah lunak Naruto bergerak disekitar puting Sasuke, memberikan sensasi geli dan nikmat sekaligus. Kemudian berakhir dengan hisapan dalam penuh tetes saliva.

Naruto melepaskan kulumannya di _nipple_ Sasuke, bibirnya kembali bergerak untuk menangkap mulut sang Uchiha dan menggoda rongga itu untuk membuka.

Sasuke menuruti permintaan sang dominan, ia membuka celah bibirnya dan membiarkan benda lunak milik Naruto menjelajahi rongganya. Menyapa lidah, langit-langit, dan giginya. Sesekali bermain dengan air liurnya didalam sana. Saling berbagi saliva dan decakan basah.

"Nghh—Hmphh—Naru—" Sasuke mendesah kesekian kalinya ketika sang dominan terus bermain-main dengan lidahnya. Menuntut untuk bergulat air liur. Namun pagutan itu harus berakhir saat paru-paru mereka membutuhkna oksigen.

"Sasuke—hhh—" Naruto memanggil dengan suara serak, napasnya memburu liar saat darahnya mengalir deras menuju ke arah selangkangan. Membawa libido serta rangsangan dibagian sana. "—Aku—hhh—menginginkanmu—hhh—" Lanjutnya lagi seraya menurunkan celananya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sang Uchiha mengangguk, memberikan ijin pada Naruto untuk melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya. Termasuk mendekatkan organ vital pemuda pirang itu ke bibirnya.

"Jilat—hhh—" Perintah Naruto lembut. Ia mencoba membuka celah bibir mungil itu dengan ujung kejantanannya yang basah.

Sasuke tidak langsung membuka rongga mulutnya. Ia menangkap batang kejantanan sang dominan kemudian menyentuhkan ujung penis Naruto ke bibirnya. Menorehkan pre-cum pemuda pirang itu disekitar mulutnya, seakan-akan cairan bening yang licin itu adalah _lipgloss_ dengan kualitas mahal.

Naruto melenguh nikmat saat ujung penisnya menyentuh bibir mungil Sasuke, memberikan sensasi yang menggetarkan paha sang dominan.

"Sasuke—hhh—jilat—_please_—" Naruto memohon. Benda di selangkangannya itu tidak tahan lagi untuk merasakan hangatnya rongga mulut Sasuke, "—Aku—hhh—menginginkanmu—hhh—" Ucapnya lagi dengan suara yang parau.

Sang Uchiha tersenyum kecil. Bibirnya mulai membuka perlahan dan menjulurkan lidah untuk menjilat kejantanan Naruto.

"Hghh!—" Paha sang dominan bergetar, tangan _tan_ nya mencengkram sisi kepala Sasuke dan memaksa mulut kecil itu untuk meraup kejantanannya, "Sasuke—hhh—cepat jilat—" Paksa Naruto lagi.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, ia menikmati wajah memohon sang Uzumaki. Lidahnya kembali memberikan jilatan di ujung hingga pangkal penis Naruto dan berakhir mengulum benda besar itu.

"Hmphh!—Nghmp!—Hmmhp!" Sasuke menghisap organ vital pemuda pirang itu. Mengulumnya dengan kuat dan sesekali bermain dengan lidahnya di benda keras sang dominan.

"Hghh!—Sasu—hhh—" Naruto mendesah tertahan saat merasakan hangatnya mulut sang uke. Selangkangannya bergetar ketika Sasuke kembali memainkan penisnya di dalam mulut itu. Menyapu batang kejantanannya dengan lembut, memberikan rangsangan yang menggoda.

Sasuke menghentikan kulumannya di penis Naruto. Ia mengecup pelan ujung benda itu sebelum berbaring kembali di lantai. Kaki putihnya dibuka, dan pahanya dilebarkan, memberikan akses pada sang Uzumaki untuk menatap alat kemaluannya yang sudah menegang dan lubang analnya yang berkedut liar.

"Naruto—hhh—sentuh aku—" Pinta Sasuke seraya mengelus perut_ six pack_ kekasihnya itu.

Sag Uzumaki tersenyum. Ia mengecup tangan pemuda raven itu, sebelum menyentuh kejantanan Sasuke yang berdiri tegak. Ia mengocok penis sang Uchiha dengan cepat, membuat pemuda yang sedang berbaring itu mendesah keras ketika merasakan kenikmatan di selangkangannya.

"Ahnn—Naru—Nghh!—" Sasuke menggeliat pelan. Pahanya bergetar seiring kocokan Naruto di organ vitalnya.

Melihat sang Uchiha mendesah, libido Naruto terus menggelegak hingga ke titik maksimal. Membuatnya ingin segera menjamah pemuda raven itu lebih jauh lagi. Setuju dengan pemikiran bejatnya itu, sang Uzumaki mulai memasukkan dua jarinya ke mulut Sasuke dan bermain dengan saliva pemuda itu disana.

Ketika dua jarinya sudah cukup basah dan licin, ia mulai mengeluarkannya dari rongga mulut sang Uchiha dan mulai menggerayangi lubang bagian bawah pemuda raven itu. Sensasi hangat dan ketatnya liang anal Sasuke, membuat Naruto sudah tidak sabar untuk memasukkan penisnya ke dalam sana. Namun ia perlu sedikit bersabar untuk membuka jalur lubang itu agar kejantanannya bisa masuk tanpa membuat sang uke kesakitan.

Naruto menggerakkan jari _tan_ nya. Menggesek dinding rektum yang hangat itu dan melebarkan anus sang onyx dengan kedua jarinya. Sasuke tersentak dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh sang dominan, membuatnya mencengkram bahu pemuda pirang itu untuk menahan getaran di kedua pahanya.

"Na—ru—Ahhk!—Sakit—Hnghh!" Erangan Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin bernafsu untuk mengobrak-abrik liang anal sang Uchiha. Ia memutar kedua jarinya di gua hangat itu, memberikan sensasi kejutan yang membuat tubuh Sasuke semakin tersentak dengan kepala menengadah.

Mulut sang onyx terbuka untuk mengambil napas, benang salivanya menetes melalui sela dagu, sedangkan matanya terpejam menikmati sentuhan jari-jari nakal sang dominan dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

Tidak puas dengan dua jari, Naruto kembali menambahkan satu jari lagi untuk bergabung di dalam anus kekasihnya itu. Ia mengocok lubang itu dengan cepat dan dalam, sesekali menghantam bagian prostat Sasuke untuk meningkatkan gairah panas pemuda itu.

"Naruto—Ahhk!—Masukkan—Nghh—" Sasuke mendesah memohon. Tubuhnya menggeliat perlahan dengan gerakan seduktif, mencoba menggoda libido sang dominan.

Naruto menyeringai senang, ia menggesekkan miliknya ke lubang pemuda raven itu, "Katakan kalau kau menginginkan penisku, Sasuke—" Ia menepukkan ujung kejantanannya di liang yang berkedut itu, "—Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan memasukkannya." Sambungnya lagi.

Gertakkan kecil itu membuat Sasuke melemparkan _death glare_ nya, kesal. "Naruto—hhh—cepat—" Paksanya lagi.

"Katakan dulu—" Sahut Naruto tidak mau kalah.

Dengan enggan dan terpaksa, akhirnya Sasuke menurut dan mulai membuka bibirnya untuk mengeluarkan kalimat memalukan itu, "—Aku menginginkan penismu di lubangku, Naruto." Bisiknya pelan dengan semburat merah di sekitar pipi.

Naruto terkekeh singkat, "Permintaan dikabulkan—" Jawabnya seraya mulai menusuk liang sang uke dengan hati-hati. Ujung kejantanannya tenggelam ke dalam gua ketat itu, membuat paha Naruto bergetar menahan kenikmatan bagian bawah tubuh Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha tersentak keras saat batang organ vital sang dominan tenggelam sempurna di lubangnya. Memenuhi rektumnya dengan daging keras penuh aliran darah itu. Berdenyut-denyut dengan gairah yang menggelegak.

"Naru—Ahkk!—penismu—Ahhkk!—nikmat—" Sasuke mengerang keras. Tangannya mencengkram bahu sang Uzumaki untuk menahan gemetar tubuhnya.

Naruto mengecup kening sang Uchiha, lembut, "Aku—hhh—mulai—" Ucapnya lagi, meminta ijin.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Pelan-pelan, Naruto—Nghh!—jangan sampai—hhh—menyakiti bayiku—" Sahut pemuda raven itu seraya menyentuh perutnya.

Sang sapphire membalasnya dengan gumaman pelan, tangan _tan _nya melebarkan paha putih Sasuke kemudian menyodoknya dengan pelan. "Ahh—hhgh—hhh—" Ia mendesah, mencoba menahan sifat terliarnya untuk tidak bersikap kasar.

Sejujurnya, ia menyukai 'permainan' yang sedikit barbar. Mungkin dengan sedikit hentakan brutal dan sodokan yang dalam. Namun semua hal 'menyenangkan' itu tidak bisa dilakukan karena bayi yang ada di dalam perut sang kekasih. Naruto tentunya tidak mau kalau anak mereka terkena geger otak akibat ulahnya. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berusaha menjaga tempo genjotannya di lubang anus sang Uchiha.

"Ahhk!—Naruto—Ahkk!—nikmat—" Sasuke mendesah, menikmati kejantanan sang dominan yang memanja anusnya dengan lembut.

Naruto terus menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur dengan pelan. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa mengecup bibir sang Uchiha, walaupun agak sulit karena terhalang oleh perut besar sang onyx.

"Sasuke—hhh—Hghh!—" Sang Uzumaki mengerang pelan. Awalnya sodokan Naruto begitu lembut, membuat Sasuke terlena, namun lama-kelamaan genjotan itu berubah menjadi sentakkan dan hentakkan yang kasar dan dalam. Membuat pemuda raven itu sedikit khawatir dengan bayinya.

"Na—Naru—Ahkk!—pelan-pelan—Nghh!—Bayiku—" Lenguh sang Uchiha mencoba menahan pinggul pemuda pirang itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Naruto menyingkirkan tangan putih kekasihnya dan menahannya di sisi tubuh, berusaha untuk tidak menganggu aktifitas selangkangannya yang sibuk memberi kenikmatan di lubang sempit itu, "Tenang saja, Sasuke—hhh—bayi kita tidak akan apa-apa—Hghh!—"

Sasuke mendelik galak, "Naru—hhh—lepas—Ahkk!—Aku sedang hamil!"

"Aku—hhh—tahu—" Balas Naruto keras kepala. Ia mempercepat hentakkannya di anus sang onyx tanpa mempedulikan protesan kekasihnya itu.

"Naru—Ahkk!—pelan-pelan, Idiot!—Nghh!—bayiku—" Desah Sasuke setengah kesal dan marah. Tubuhnya menggeliat keras, mencoba melepaskan kejantanan pemuda pirang itu dari bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Naruto berdecak kesal, ia mencengkram paha pemuda itu semakin erat dan melebarkannya lagi, "Jangan—Hghh!—bergerak—hhh—"

"Tapi—Ahh!—kau bisa membunuh anak kita, Naruto—Ahhk!"

"Dia tidak akan mati—hhh—karena penisku, Teme—Hghh!—berhenti berontak—" Tukas sang Uzumaki lagi.

"Naruto—Ahhk!—penismu terlalu dalam—Ahhk!" Erang Sasuke lagi. Tubuhnya tersentak berkali-kali dengan cepat.

Sang Uzumaki berdecak sebal, ia menarik tubuh sang pacar untuk duduk diatasnya, "Kau—hhh—yang bergerak sekarang—hhh—" Perintah pemuda itu tanpa mempedulikan delikan sinis sang Uchiha.

"Kalau—hhh—aku tidak mau?" Tukas Sasuke lagi.

Naruto mencengkram pinggul pemuda raven itu kemudian menyeringai kecil, "Kalau kau tidak mau, jangan salahkan penisku bila mengenai bayi kita. Mungkin sedikit geger otak tidak akan masalah." Ucap pemuda pirang itu penuh dengan ancaman terselubung.

"Baiklah—baiklah—aku yang bergerak." Potong Sasuke lagi, panik. Ia tidak mau kalau bayinya mati didalam perutnya. Itu membuatnya merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri karena membunuh janin yang dikandungnya. Resiko itu terlalu besar, jadi yang dilakukannya adalah mencoba bergerak selembut mungkin tanpa membuat perutnya sakit.

Naruto senang dengan jawaban sang onyx, ia berbaring di lantai dan menikmati pemandangan diatasnya. Tubuh putih itu bergerak harmonis dengan hempasan pinggulnya diatas kejantanan Naruto. Lembut dan penuh hati-hati, sedikit membuat sang dominan bosan.

"Teme—hhh—kalau kau bergerak sepelan itu—hhh—bisa-bisa aku mengantuk dan tertidur." Sela Naruto dengan wajah bosan yang kentara sekali.

Sasuke melempar _death glare_ paling mematikan, "Diamlah, Idiot. Aku tidak ingin penismu membunuh bayiku."

"Sudah kubilang tidak akan." Potong Naruto cepat, "—Anakku tidak akan mati karena penis." Lanjutnya lagi. Tangan_ tan_ nya mencengkram pinggul sang Uchiha kemudian tanpa aba-aba langsung menyodok lubang anus itu keatas dan kebawah secara brutal dan kasar. Membuat Sasuke tersedak dengan mulut yang terbuka meneteskan air liur.

"Na—Ahkk!—Naruto!—_Stop!_—Ahkk!—Hghh!"

Permohonan Sasuke tidak dipedulikan oleh sang Uzumaki. Pinggulnya dengan gencar terus menghantamkan penisnya ke liang anal itu tanpa terkendali. Sedikit brutal dan liar, ia ingin segera mencapai puncak kenikmatan dan ingin menumpahkan seluruh benihnya didalam sana. Menyapa sang bayi dengan cairan putih kentalnya.

"Ahkk!—Nghh!—Ahhh—" Sasuke mendesah, melenguh nikmat saat ujung organ vital pemuda pirang itu menghantam prostatnya dengan kuat.

Suara erangan dan rintihan Sasuke, membuat libido Naruto semakin meningkat ke titik maksimal. Ia benar-benar menikmati lubang hangat yang basah itu, terlebih lagi suara becek yang keluar dari sana. Menutupi indera pendengarannya dengan gairah panas.

"Sasuke—Hghh!—nikmat—" Desah sang Uzumaki yang terus bergerak untuk menyodok anus Sasuke. Menghantam spot sensitif kekasihnya itu.

Tangan putih Sasuke mencengkram bahu sang dominan. Berusaha mempertahankan keseimbangannya agar tidak limbung ke lantai. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dengan mulut yang terbuka mengeluarkan benang saliva. Sedangkan tubuhnya terus tersentak keatas-dan kebawah, menghempaskan lubang anusnya ke organ vital Naruto.

"Ahhk!—Naruto—Nikhmat!—Hghh!—ahh—ahhh—" Sasuke mendesah, menikmati setiap genjotan sang Uzumaki di liang analnya. Ia membiarkan penis besar itu menghajar setiap dinding rektumnya. Menggesek dan mengobrak-abrik analnya dengan kasar.

Naruto melenguh dengan geraman kecil. Otot perutnya mengejang dengan batang kejantanannya yang berdenyut liar. "Hhh—Sasuke—Hghh!—tidak tahan—" Erangnya dengan suara parau dan serak.

Sasuke mengerti arti desahan kekasihnya itu. Ia mencoba menghempaskan pantatnya ke penis Naruto lebih keras dan dalam lagi. Mencapai puncak kenikmatan adalah hal yang utama untuk dilakukannya. "Ahhhk!—Naruto—Ahhn—aku tidak tahan—Nghh!—aku ingin keluar!"

Naruto mengangguk, ia mencengkram pinggul sang Uchiha dan membantu pemuda raven itu untuk menghempaskan lubangnya ke organ vitalnya lebih dalam lagi. Menyodok dan menghajar prostat sang kekasih dengan kasar.

"Hghh!—Sasuke—Aku keluar!"

Sasuke mengerang, melenguh dengan suara yang erotis, "Keluarkan didalamku—Ahhk!—Naruto!—penuhi perutku dengan spermamu!"

Hempasan dan hentakkan terus dilakukan berulang-ulang di rektum sang Uchiha. Memompa liang hangat itu dengan batang penis Naruto yang berdenyut tanpa terkendali. Pemuda pirang itu menggeram pelan, ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan cairan kental miliknya lebih lama. "Sasuke—Hghh!—hhh—keluar!"

Penis Naruto bergerak kelur-masuk dengan tempo yang cepat. Saat titik kenikmatan hampir dicapai, ia membenamkan seluruh alat kemaluannya di lubang anus Sasuke dan memuntahkan benih putihnya di rektum pemuda Uchiha itu. Memenuhi liang surgawi itu dengan cairan putih kental miliknya yang banyak.

Sasuke tersedak sesaat ketika merasakan cairan sang dominan mengalir melalui organ dalamnya. Hangat dan basah, sekaligus memabukkan, membuat gairahnya terpompa dan ingin segera menyemburkan sperma nya keluar.

"Naru—Ahkk!—keluar! AHKK!" Sang Uchiha berteriak terakhir kali sebelum seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan sari putihnya meluncur keluar dari ujung kejantanannya. Tertumpah ke perut _tan_ Naruto yang berkilat penuh keringat.

Sasuke terengah-engah. Tubuhnya mulai hilang keseimbangan dari atas badan Naruto dan hampir jatuh ke lantai, namun pemuda pirang itu dengan sigap menangkap tubuh sang kekasih dan membaringkannya di lantai dengan penuh hati-hati.

Naruto mencoba menormalkan dengus napasnya sebelum mengambil kotak tisu yang berada di atas meja kecil dan membersihkan bagian bawah tubuh Sasuke yang penuh dengan cairan sperma.

"Lihatkan? Kandunganmu baik-baik saja—" Ucap Naruto membuka suara seraya melirik kekasihnya itu dengan cengiran lebar.

Sasuke mendengus kecil, tangan putihnya mengelus perutnya yang besar, "Besok adalah waktunya, Naruto—" Katanya lembut sekaligus lirih.

Naruto terdiam. Ia menghentikkan gerakan tangannya untuk membersihkan tubuh Sasuke, "—Apakah besok waktunya untuk kelahiran bayi kita?"

"Ya, sepertinya begitu." Balas Sasuke mencoba tenang walaupun dalam hati ia sangat gugup karena ini merupakan pertama kali dalam hidupnya untuk melahirkan, "—Aku harap anak kita selamat." Lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto tersenyum kemudian mengelus rambut hitam sang Uchiha, "Tenang saja, aku yakin bayi kita akan baik-baik saja." Sahutnya menenangkan, ia beranjak menuju lemari terdekat dan mengambil futon sebagai alas tidur sang kekasih, "—Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Besok adalah hari penting untukmu."

Sasuke menurut. Ia memilih berbaring di atas futon yang disiapkan oleh Naruto dan mulai beristirahat. Ada banyak kerjaan yang menantinya esok hari, yaitu setumpuk gulungan kertas laporan yang masih terbengkalai tidak dikerjakannya serta persiapan untuk melahirkan.

.

.

**_Ruang Hokage, Pukul 11.00 Pagi, Keesokan harinya_**

.

Sasuke duduk di kursi kerjanya, bergumul dengan beberapa gulungan dokumen yang membuat iritasi mata. Namun ia mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk mengerti tulisan dan huruf-huruf di lembaran kertas itu. Jutsu ini benar-benar sulit untuk dimengerti.

Tepat ketika Sasuke mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan gulungan yang baru, sebuah ketukan halus di pintu mengalihkan perhatian sang Uchiha.

"Masuk—" Ucap Sasuke pelan namun tegas. Manik onyx nya menatap sosok Shizune yang membawa beberapa pakaian di tangannya.

"Hokage-sama, aku membawakan beberapa baju untukmu." Kata wanita itu seraya bergerak menuju Sasuke.

Sang onyx mengernyit, bingung, "Baju?—Untuk apa?"

Shizune tersenyum, "Bukankah sekarang adalah waktumu untuk memulai ritual kelahiran?" Sahutnya lagi, ia menyerahkan pakaian antik itu kepada Sasuke, "—Kau membutuhkan baju ini untuk ritualnya."

Sasuke mengambil pakaian tadi dengan raut wajah heran, "Sejujurnya, apa pakaian ini memang diperlukan?" Tanyanya lagi ragu.

Shizune terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Tidak. Ini hanya untuk tradisi saja. Simbol lebih tepatnya."

"Oh—" Sahut Sasuke malas. _Ini pasti ulahnya Tsunade, merepotkan saja_. Batin pemuda raven itu.

"—Jadi Shizune-san." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wanita itu, "—Apakah Madara mulai melakukan pergerakan?"

Shizune menggeleng, "Tidak. Sampai sekarang belum ada penyerangan."

"Hn. Itu bagus." Jawab Sasuke lagi. "—Ngomong-ngomong, Shizune-san, apakah Naruto sendiri yang menginginkan untuk melawan Madara?" Lanjutnya agak penasaran.

Wanita itu mengangguk semangat, "Ya. Awalnya nona Tsunade tidak setuju, namun Naruto menginginkan cara lain untuk menyelamatkan bayinya. Jadi nona Tsunade memberikan tiga pilihan."

"Tiga pilihan?" Tanya Sasuke mulai tertarik.

Shizune mengangguk, ia mengacungkan tiga jari tangannya, "Yang pertama mengorbankan bayinya, tetapi langsung ditolak oleh Naruto. Dan yang kedua adalah melawan Madara dengan berlatih jutsu khusus." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Bagaimana dengan pilihan yang ketiga?" Sela sang Uchiha cepat.

Raut wajah Shizune berubah untuk sesaat. Ia ragu untuk mengutarakannya, "Uhm—yang ketiga melibatkan taruhan nyawa. Naruto harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi melindungi anaknya dengan jutsu _shiki-fujin_."

"_Shiki-fujin_? Apa itu?"

"Jutsu untuk memanggil dewa kematian. Untuk sekarang hanya Hokage ketiga dan keempat yang bisa melakukan itu." Jelas Shizune lagi.

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Shizune-san, bisakah kau mengambilkan gulungan tentang jutsu itu?"

Wanita itu menoleh kaget, "Tetapi Hokage-sama, jutsu itu dilarang untuk dipelajari. Kalau nona Tsunade tahu, dia akan—"

"Shizune-san—" Suara sang Uchiha berubah tegas, mata hitamnya menatap tajam, "—Ini perintah." Sambungnya lagi.

Shizune tersentak kecil. Gerak tubuhnya berubah gelisah, "Ba—Baiklah, Hokage-sama." Sahutnya seraya berbungkuk hormat 90 derajat dan segera melesat menuju ruang dokumen rahasia. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang terlihat lega dengan keputusannya.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus mencoba mempelajari jutsu itu untuk melindungi Naruto dan anaknya. Mungkin keberhasilannya hanya nol sekian persen, tetapi itu tidak membuatnya putus asa. Ia tidak akan tahu hasilnya sebelum mencoba.

5 menit kemudian, Shizune sudah membawakan gulungan yang diperlukan oleh Sasuke. Dan membiarkan pemuda raven itu berkonsentrasi pada tulisan yang berada di lembaran jutsu itu.

"Kau yakin ini akan baik-baik saja, Hokage-sama?" Tanya Shizune agak takut dan gelisah.

"Hn—kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku jenius dalam memahami seluruh jutsu rumit ini." Balas Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari gulungan itu.

Shizune menggeleng keras, "Bukan itu maksudku. Malasahnya adalah jutsu ini terlalu berbahaya untuk dipelaj—"

"Shizune-san, bisa kau berhenti khawatir? Aku sedang berkonsentrasi." Tegas sang Uchiha sedikit kesal.

Wanita itu hanya menunduk diam. Sikap tubuhnya masih terlihat gelisah. Mungkin ia harus memberitahu Naruto soal tindakan Sasuke ini.

Ya!—Sepertinya itu ide bagus.

Senang dengan keputusan yang dibuatnya, Shizune segera pamit untuk keluar ruangan dengan alasan masih banyak kerjaan, namun sebenarnya ia pergi untuk mengadukan hal penting itu dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto sudah selesai latihan dari 10 menit yang lalu, seharusnya ia berlatih lebih lama lagi, tetapi pemuda pirang itu meminta waktu istirahat sebentar untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Kini ia berjalan di koridor dengan Hinata sembari bercanda dan tertawa kecil.

"Naruto—" Hinata memanggil lembut, "—Apakah tubuhmu tidak apa-apa? Latihan tadi cukup menguras tenaga." Kata gadis itu khawatir. Mata lavendernya mendelik ke arah luka horizontal yang berada di leher sang Uzumaki.

Luka itu tidak separah sebelumnya, namun sekarang mulai menutup dengan cepat. Sepertinya, ada sesuatu yang membantu mempercepat penyembuhan di diri Naruto. Apakah itu—

"Tidak apa-apa." Sela Naruto cepat. Ia menutup luka dilehernya dengan tangan, "—Ini akan segera membaik, jadi jangan khawatir."

Hinata mengangguk, namun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari luka pemuda pirang itu, "Uhm, Naruto—apakah lukamu sembuh karena ada sesuatu yang berada ditubuhmu? Maksudku, mungkinkah itu karena chakra dari Kyu—"

.

"Naruto!" Teriakan keras datang dari Shizune yang berada diujung koridor. Ia melambai penuh semangat ke arah sang sapphire.

"Ya? Shizune-san?" Sahut Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah wanita itu.

Shizune berdiri dihadapan sang Uzumaki dengan pandangan gelisah. Ia bergerak tidak nyaman saat ingin mengutarakan maksudnya bertemu dengan Naruto. Haruskah ia berkata jujur atau menutupi tindakan Sasuke?

"Sejujurnya Naruto—" Shizune mulai membuka suara. Ia memilih untuk jujur, "—Ini mengenai Sasuke." Ucapnya lagi.

Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya, penasaran, "Ada apa dengan Sasuke?" Tanyanya.

Shizune menggigit bibirnya sesaat. Tepat ketika ia ingin berbicara, tiba-tiba guncangan hebat terjadi, diiringi dengan suara ledakan nyaring yang memekakkan telinga.

.

.

_**BLAARRR!**_—Suara keras itu menggoyang ruang hokage, disusul dengan gempa yang besar, membuat Sasuke kaget dan hampir terjatuh ke lantai.

"A—Ada apa ini?!" Tanya sang Uchiha panik. Ia bergerak menuju sisi jendela, maniknya tiba-tiba terbelalak ngeri menatap kegaduhan yang berada diluar sana.

Sosok hitam berjatuhan dari langit dengan membawa bom yang meruntuhkan beberapa bangungan di sekitar gedung hokage.

_**BRAK!**_—Salah satu sosok hitam itu menubruk sisi jendela dengan seringai kecil. Membuat Sasuke tersentak mundur ketakutan.

Sosok itu terlihat seperti tanaman aneh. Mulutnya penuh gigi tajam dan tubuhnya berwarna hitam pekat, "Hallo Uchiha Sasuke. Kau bisa memanggilku Zetsu hitam." Sapanya dengan suara parau.

Sang onyx yang kaget langsung mengambil kunai dari pinggangnya dan melempar benda kecil itu ke kening Zetsu.

Kunai tertancap sempurna, Zetsu tersebut langsung terjatuh dari jendela menuju tanah di bawah gedung Hokage, kemudian meledak dengan suara _**-BLAR!-**_ yang nyaring.

Sedikit panik, Sasuke langsung menutup jendela ruang Hokage dan bergegas keluar dari pintu. Namun gempa susulan yang terjadi membuat langkahnya sedikit goyah. Ia terduduk jatuh dilantai tanpa pertahanan sama sekali. Dan kini perutnya mulai terasa sakit. Apakah sebentar lagi ia akan melahirkan?

Belum sempat rasa panik sang Uchiha mereda, suara gedoran dari arah pintu membuat pandangannya teralihkan.

_Siapa?__—__Apakah itu Naruto?_

Sayangnya, jawaban dari pemikiran Sasuke salah. Ketika pintu terdobrak, bukan sosok Naruto yang muncul, melainkan Zetsu hitam dengan mata menatap nyalang serta seringai mengerikan yang terus tertempel di bibirnya.

"Aku harus membawamu ke tempat Madara-sama." Ucapnya serak tanpa basa-basi.

"Ba—Bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah kau sudah kulempar dengan kunai?" Tanya Sasuke heran sekaligus takut.

Zetsu terkekeh, "Oh ayolah, aku bisa membelah diri dengan banyak. Itu hanya tipuan anak kecil." Jawabnya enteng. Kakinya melangkah perlahan menuju sang Uchiha kemudian tangannya menunjuk ke arah perut pemuda raven itu.

"—Bayi itu adalah kekuatan Madara-sama. Cepat serahkan anakmu." Ancam Zetsu lagi.

Sasuke menggertak murka. Ia berdiri dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, "Jangan. Berani. Menyentuh. Anakku." Desisnya tajam.

Zetsu terdiam. Ia mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Madara melalui pikirannya.

.

"_Madara-sama, sebenarnya kita tidak perlu repot-repot mengambil anak ini. Kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan diri anda."_ Sahut Zetsu.

.

Didalam otak Zetsu, ia mendengar Madara terkekeh sebentar sebelum menjawab ucapannya,_ "Yang kuinginkan adalah kekuatan. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana bentuk kekuatan itu, apakah kecil atau besar. Kau hanya harus mengambilnya dari Sasuke."_ Tegas pria Uchiha tadi.

"—_Dan ingat, lakukan semua cara untuk merebut bayi itu dari Sasuke. Aku tidak peduli kau harus membunuh pemuda Uchiha itu."_ Lanjut pria tadi sinis.

.

Zetsu mengangguk paham sebelum mengakhiri komunikasinya. Matanya kembali beralih memandang Sasuke yang mencoba mempertahankan bayinya.

"Cukup bermain-mainnya, Sasuke." Desis Zetsu seraya mengeluarkan pedangnya, "—Aku harus melaksanakan perintah Madara-sama." Lanjutnya lagi dengan seringai lebar yang menjijikan.

.

Sasuke menggeram kecil. Ia terus mempertahankan perutnya dari serangan Zetsu hitam. Kakinya tidak bisa berlari karena terlalu sakit digerakkan, untuk saat ini, ia hanya berharap para shinobi segera menyelamatkannya.

.

_Sial!__—__Naruto, kau dimana?!_ Teriak Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

**Maafkan author untuk lemonnya kalo jelek banget... Hahaha... Btw, fic ini mau kuselesain dalam 5 chapter. Jadi tinggal 2 chapter lagi... Horeee...**

**Untuk chapter selanjutnya masih dalam proses pengerjaan... Mungkin sekitar 4-5 hari... **

**Btw, Terima kasih buat semua reader, silent-reader dan reviewer yang sudah membaca fic gaje q ini... I love u all :D**

**.**

**RnR Please! ^^  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: M-PREG, YAOI, SemiCanon, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya.**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

**Rated: M for Mature, Sexual Content **

**.**

* * *

**By: CrowCakes  
**

**.**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

.

.

_**BLARR!**_—Ledakan kembali terjadi di gedung Konoha, pijakan yang berada dibawah kaki Naruto mulai retak. Disampingnya, Hinata dan Shizune terlihat menampilkan raut wajah panik.

"Ada apa ini?!" Seru Shizune ketakutan. Terlebih lagi melihat segerombolan Zetsu hitam mulai menerjang ke arah mereka dengan kekeh kejam.

Shizune langsung melompat ketika salah satu sosok tersebut berusaha menangkap lengannya. Hinata yang berada di sebelah wanita itu mulai mengangkat kakinya dan menendang Zetsu hitam disekitarnya.

"Byakugan!" Mata lavender sang gadis Hyuuga tiba-tiba berubah dengan beberapa lekukan aliran darah disekitar mata. Ia mendongak ke atas mencoba mencari chakra sang Hokage, "Na—Naruto-kun, Hokage dalam bahaya!" Ucapnya panik.

Shizune dan Naruto menengadah ke atas secara bersamaan. Berusaha melihat sosok Sasuke dan chakranya, namun yang bisa menerobos solidnya dinding hanyalah mata Hinata saja. Sedangkan mata mereka tidak bisa melihat apa pun.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada memaksa.

Hinata kembali berkonsentrasi, "Aku melihat chakra Sasuke-kun dan chakra yang lain. Aku tebak itu Zetsu yang asli." Tukasnya cepat.

Shizune kembali berbicara, "Naruto, kita harus menolong Sasu—" Belum sempat wanita itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Pemuda pirang itu sudah berubah menjadi kepulan asap dengan suara _**-Poof!- **_kecil.

Shizune terlihat kaget, namun Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil, "Sepertinya Naruto sudah menguasai jurusnya lagi. Kagebunshin." Ucapnya singkat.

"Berarti, yang tadi itu hanya kagebunshin? Tetapi sejak kapan?" Tanya Shizune.

Hinata menggeleng kecil menanggapi pertanyaan kaget Shizune, "Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, mungkin sejak awal latihan ia sudah membagi tubuhnya menjadi beberapa kagebunshin. Sedangkan sosok aslinya tetap berada di tempat yang seharusnya."

"Tempat yang seharusnya?—Dimana itu?" Shizune semakin penasaran, namun Hinata tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tahu dimana itu." Ujarnya misterius.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya diruang hokage, Sasuke masih terjebak dengan Zetsu hitam yang bersiap untuk mencincang perutnya. Tubuhnya beringsut mundur, mencoba membatasi jarak sejauh mungkin dengan sosok mengerikan itu.

"Jadi Sasuke, maukah kau bekerjasama? Sejujurnya, aku tidak suka membedah perut orang." Kata Zetsu tadi dengan seringai licik.

Sasuke mendesis, "Berani menyentuh bayiku, kau akan kubunuh." Ancamnya.

Zetsu terkekeh dengan suara parau, "Khekhekhe—menarik." Sahutnya lagi, "—Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk merobek perutmu." Lanjutnya seraya menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk menerjang Sasuke.

Dengan sedikit chakra dikakinya, Zetsu maju dengan pedang yang teracung ke atas. Matanya berkilat tajam dan ia menjilat bibirnya, kelaparan, "Matilah kau, Uchiha Sasuke."

_**TRAANG!**_—Pedang Zetsu terhenti diudara saat benda berkilat ditangannya itu tertahan oleh katana lain. Pria itu mendecih kesal saat melihat langkahnya dihentikan oleh tiga orang anbu bertopeng binatang yang mengelilingi hokage. Melindungi Sasuke dari serangan musuh.

"Dasar pengganggu." Desis Zetsu seraya melompat mundur dengan sikap siaga.

Tiga anbu tadi hanya diam. Tangan mereka bersiaga dengan berbagai persenjataan. Salah satunya katana kecil dan kunai dengan aliran chakra.

Zetsu berdecak, "Minggir!" Teriaknya kesal. Namun tiga anbu itu hanya diam. "—Baiklah, kalau begitu, jangan salahkan aku kalau kalian mati konyol." Sahut Zetsu lagi seraya menerjang maju dengan pedang ditangannya.

_**JLEB!**__**—**__**JLEB!**_—Zetsu berhasil menusuk dua anbu tadi dengan cepat. Sosok itu langsung berubah menjadi kepulan asap dengan suara _**-Poof-**_ kecil. Menghilang cepat.

_Cih__—__Kagebunshin_. Rutuk Zetsu dalam hati. Ia kembali menyerang anbu yang terakhir, berharap sosok itu bukanlah bayangan. Tangannya terangkat dan bersiap membelah kepala anbu terakhir dengan pedangnya. Namun gerakannya kurang cepat, sosok anbu itu bergerak menghindar dan membuat Zetsu hanya membelah udara kosong.

Tepat ketika Zetsu berusaha berbalik menyerang untuk kedua kalinya, tangannya sudah ditangkap oleh anbu tadi dan dipatahkan dengan suara _**-KRAK!-**_ keras. Zetsu tidak merasakan sakit saat lengannya diputuskan secara paksa. Ia hanya terkekeh kecil seraya mundur perlahan.

Sasuke yang terduduk dilantai merasa mual tiba-tiba ketika melihat daging Zetsu kembali tumbuh dan menjalar ke sisi lengannya yang putus.

"Ughbb—Aku ingin muntah—" Bisik sang Uchiha sembari menutup mulutnya. Anbu yang berada disebelahnya hanya diam. Maniknya melirik sang hokage dengan ekor matanya dari balik topeng.

Sang Anbu mengeluarkan beberapa bola-bola kecil dari sakunya dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Suara _**-Boom!-**_ nyaring disusul kepulan asap yang banyak memudahkan mereka untuk melarikan diri dari sang musuh.

Zetsu hanya berdecak kesal menatap mangsanya kabur.

.

"_Zetsu, mundur. Aku yang akan menanganinya dari sini."_ Sebuah suara langsung menghentikkan pergerakan sang _Flytrap_.

"_Baik, Madara-sama."_ Sahut Zetsu lagi, menjawab suara di dalam kepalanya itu. Kemudian ia melompat keluar dari ruang hokage, melarikan diri dari sana.

.

.

.

Sang anbu menggendong sosok Sasuke dipelukannya dengan gaya _bridal-style_. Melompat dari satu atap ke atap yang lain seraya menghindar dari beberapa Zetsu hitam yang berjatuhan dari langit.

"Kita harus menemui Tsunade, Anbu-san." Ucap Sasuke yang disambut anggukan paham pria misterius itu.

Sang anbu terus berlari melewati beberapa shinobi yang sibuk menyerang beberapa sosok Zetsu. Sesekali menghindar dari lemparan kunai dan bom yang meluncur ke arah mereka.

Seorang gadis berambut _pink_ terlihat menghentikan pergerakan sang anbu, "Persiapan sudah selesai. Kita harus membawa hokage ke tempat ruang bawah tanah." Ujarnya tegas.

Sang anbu mengangguk, ia mengikuti Sakura untuk segera bergerak menuju tempat rahasia Tsunade. Sasuke yang berada digendongan pria itu hanya terdiam, bingung. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terlupakan, tetapi apa?

Ah!—Ia baru ingat.

"Sakura—" Sang hokage memanggil,"—Kau tahu dimana Naruto?" Tanyanya lagi. Berusaha menutupi suaranya yang terdengar panik karena kekasihnya tidak ada.

Gadis berambut _pink_ itu menoleh, heran, "Bukankah sudah jelas." Ucapnya lagi. Telunjuknya mengarah pada anbu yang sedang menggendong Sasuke, "—Dia adalah Naruto."

"EH?!" Untuk sesaat raut wajah sang Uchiha terlihat kaget dan bingung disaat yang bersamaan. Kemudian ia tertawa hambar, "—Ja—Jangan bercanda, Sakura. Naruto tidak bisa berkelahi." Sahutnya meyakinkan.

Gadis itu terenyum kecil, "Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja pada Naruto." Balasnya seraya menunjuk sang anbu lagi.

Sasuke mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Sakura ke topeng yang menutupi wajah anbu tersebut. Tangan putih sang Uchiha melepaskan topeng yang menutupi wajah pemuda yang menggendongnya.

.

"Serius Sasuke?" Sang anbu tersenyum lebar saat topengnya sudah terlepas, "—Apakah kau tidak mengenali pacarmu sendiri?" Sahutnya seraya menunjukkan cengiran khas sang Uzumaki.

Sasuke terbelalak, "Na—Naruto? Tapi sejak kapan? Aku pikir kau sedang latihan."

Naruto terus bergerak dari atap ke atap sambil menggendong kekasihnya itu di kedua tangannya, "Aku selalu di ruang hokage. Mengawasimu di langit-langit atap. Yang berlatih hanyalah kagebunshin-ku saja."

"Tapi kalau kagebunshin-mu yang berlatih. Bukankah itu berarti kau sama sekali tidak bisa mempelajari jurus yang diajarkan oleh Tsunade?" Kata Sasuke sedikit bingung.

Sakura yang berada di sebelah Naruto hanya mendengus kecil, "Tidak juga, Hokage-sama. Penjelasannya cukup rumit, namun otak kagebunshin dan otak Naruto yang asli saling terhubung. Jadi mereka bisa saling mengerti dan memahami apa yang terjadi pada salah satunya." Jelas gadis itu panjang lebar.

Walaupun tidak terlalu mengerti, Sasuke bisa menangkap maksud Sakura, "Jadi, dimana Tsunade sekarang?" Tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sang gadis Haruno itu bergerak masuk ke gedung Konoha melalui pintu belakang dan berjalan menyusuri lorong bawah tanah, "Nona Tsunade sedang menunggu kita. Ayo masuk." Ucapnya seraya membuka pintu logam di ujung lorong dengan deritan yang memekakkan telinga.

Manik onyx Sasuke melebar. Tempat itu lebih mirip gua rahasia dengan dinding batu penuh kertas-kertas aneh yang tertempel. Ditengah-tengah ruangan, berdiri altar meja batu dengan lilin disekelilingnya.

Tsunade dan Shizune yang berada disana langsung menoleh seketika saat melihat sosok Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura yang bergerak masuk.

"Kalian terlambat." Suara Tsunade membuyarkan lamunan sang Hokage.

Sasuke sedikit bergerak gelisah, "Maaf, tadi aku diserang oleh—"

"Tidak ada waktu lagi. Cepat berbaring." Potong wanita itu seraya menunjuk meja batu dihadapannya. Matanya beralih menatap Naruto dan Sakura, "—Kalian bisa menunggu diluar kalau mau."

Sakura mengangguk dan segera keluar ruangan, namun Naruto hanya diam ditempat tanpa bergerak.

"Bisakah—aku tetap disini?" Pinta pemuda pirang itu dengan tangan terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Bahunya bergetar bukan karena marah atau emosi, melainkan hanya rasa khawatir yang berlebih melihat orang yang disayanginya siap mengorbankan nyawa demi kelahiran anaknya. Ia takut kehilangan Sasuke maupun bayinya.

"—Bolehkah?" Tanya Naruto lagi dengan suara yang tak kalah bergetar.

Tsunade melirik galak, berusaha menumpahkan selusinan protes penuh emosi. Namun niatnya langsung terhenti saat Sasuke menyentuh lengan wanita itu, "Aku ingin Naruto tetap berada disini." Mohon sang Uchiha lagi. Membuat Tsunade tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti 'perintah' hokage-nya itu.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi aku harap 'suamimu' itu tidak melakukan hal konyol." Ucap Tsunade dengan dengusan malas. Naruto langsung tersenyum penuh terima kasih. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk paham.

Shizune yang berada disana terlihat sibuk membawa sebaskom air panas dan lusinan handuk bersih, "No—Nona Tsunade, kita harus cepat melakukan pembedahannya." Ucapnya sedikit panik saat melihat atap ruang bawah tanah mulai bergoyang kecil. Sepertinya peperangan masih berlangsung diatas sana.

Tsunade mengangguk dan mulai menyuruh Sasuke untuk melepaskan pakaiannya dan berbaring diatas meja batu tadi yang sudah dilapisi kain lembut yang tebal, "Kita akan mulai." Ucap wanita itu memberi aba-aba.

Shizune yang mendengar perkataan wanita pirang itu mulai membuka gulungan kertas yang berisi tulisan aneh dan mulai membaca suatu jutsu. Sedetik kemudian beberapa simbol aneh keluar dari kertas dan bergerak cepat menuju perut Sasuke dan menempel disana layaknya pelindung.

"A—Apa ini?!" Tanya sang Uchiha panik.

"Tenang saja, ini hanyalah mantra agar kau tidak merasakan sakit saat pembedahan." Jelas Tsunade seraya mengambil pisau bedah yang sudah disiapkan asistennya itu.

"Tu—Tunggu. Kalian tidak membiusku dulu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi terlihat panik saat pisau yang dipegang oleh Tsunade mulai menyentuh kulit perutnya.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk pembiusan. Bersabarlah dengan ini." Jelas sang mantan hokage lagi.

Sasuke terbelalak kaget, "Ja—Jangan bercanda! Aku bisa mati!"

"Tidak akan!" Semprot Tsunade kesal. "—Shizune ikat kedua tangan dan kaki Sasuke." perintahnya tegas.

Sang asisten mengangguk dan bergegas mengikat tangan dan kaki Sasuke dengan tali yang sudah disiapkannya, "Persiapan selesai, Nona Tsunade."

Sang Uchiha semakin meronta panik. Matanya melirik ke arah sang pacar, meminta bantuan. Namun Naruto tidak bergerak dan hanya menatap keseluruhan kejadian itu dengan wajah pucat.

"Ma—Maaf Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa. Ini untuk kebaikanmu." Ucap Naruto lirih.

Sang onyx berdecak kesal. Ia tahu kalau kekasihnya itu tidak bisa membantunya apapun. _Dasar pacar tidak berguna_. Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Matanya kembali beralih ke arah Tsunade yang mulai melapisi pisau bedahnya dengan cakra.

"Gigit handuk ini, Sasuke." Ucap Shizune seraya memasukkan handuk bersih tadi ke mulut sang Uchiha, "—Ini membantumu untuk berteriak." Lanjutnya lagi.

Belum sempat Sasuke bertanya untuk apa ia berteriak, tiba-tiba rasa sakit langsung menjalar dengan cepat dari arah perutnya. "HNGHH!—GGHHK!" Ia mengerang keras. Manik hitamnya bisa melihat kalau Tsunade sibuk membedah perut bagian bawahnya. Mengeluarkan bayi dari organ dalamnya tidaklah mudah, apalagi dari perut seorang cowok. Perlu kerja ekstra untuk melakukan itu semua.

Naruto yang melihat ekspresi kesakitan dari wajah Sasuke hanya bisa meremas kedua tangannya dengan gugup. Berharap pembedahan ini cepat berakhir. Jujur, melihat sang kekasih yang sekarat seperti itu membuat hati Naruto ketar-ketir ketakutan.

Shizune yang berada disebelah Naruto ikut berdoa demi keselamatan sang Hokage. Ia menangkupkan tangan dan terus merapalkan doa yang ia tahu. Sesekali matanya menatap Tsunade yang sibuk membedah perut Sasuke dengan hati-hati tanpa melukai bayi maupun organ dalam pemuda raven itu.

"Apakah—Sasuke akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto membuka pembicaraan pada Shizune. Berusaha mencairkan suasana tegang diantara mereka, namun tidak berhasil. Wajahnya semakin pucat saat melihat terlalu banyak darah yang merembes dari perut kekasihnya.

Shizune menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu, "Aku tidak tahu. Tetapi Tsunade merupakan ninja medis yang hebat di sini. Jadi aku yakin, Sasuke akan baik-baik saja." Hiburnya, walaupun dengan nada suara yang tidak terlalu yakin, mengingat ini pertama kalinya Tsunade membedah perut cowok yang hamil.

Mendapat jawaban seperti itu, membuat Naruto hanya bisa pasrah pada Tsunade untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke serta bayinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, bagaimana dengan dirimu?" Tanya Shizune mengalihkan perhatian pemuda pirang itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Soal—Kyuubi." Lanjut Shizune lagi.

Naruto terdiam. Pikirannya kembali beralih saat pertama kali berlatih dengan Tsunade. Tiga hari yang lalu.

.

.

**_FlashBack_**

.

Tempat latihan yang diberitahu Tsunade hanyalah sebuah ruangan kosong dan dibatasi tembok batu yang dingin. Hanya ada sang mantan hokage dan Hinata yang berdiri disana dengan sikap gelisah.

"Jadi, apa yang aku lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

Tsunade mendekat dan menyuruh pemuda pirang itu untuk duduk dilantai, "Mulailah berkonsentrasi."

"Tunggu dulu—berkonsentrasi untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto semakin heran.

Bukannya menjawab, Tsunade malah memukul belakang kepala pemuda itu dengan kasar, "Cukup lakukan saja, Idiot!" Desaknya setengah emosi.

Naruto cemberut, kemudian mata birunya beralih menatap gadis lavender yang berada dihadapannya, "Lalu, apa yang dilakukan Hinata disini?" Tanyanya pada sang mantan Hokage tadi.

Tsunade dan Hinata saling berpandangan sejenak. Kemudian gadis Hyuuga itu membuka suara, "Aku disini untuk membantu menyeimbangkan cakramu." Jelasnya singkat.

Naruto mengangguk paham. Ia memilih menurut perintah sang mantan hokage tadi dan mulai berkonsentrasi. Dibelakang punggungnya, Hinata duduk seraya memasang byakugan.

"Bagaimana cakranya?" Tanya Tsunade pada gadis lavender itu.

Hinata menggeleng lemah, "Bisa dibilang—sangat berantakan. Cakranya berputar tidak beraturan."

"Hmm—" Tsunade terlihat berpikir sebentar, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto, "—Cobalah berkonsentrasi lagi, Bocah. Tenangkan pikiran dan biarkan kekosongan menyelimuti otakmu." Perintahnya pelan.

Naruto lagi-lagi menurut, ia berusaha keras memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi penuh dengan pikirannya. Sejujurnya, dirinya bingung dengan semua perintah wanita pirang itu. Untuk apa dia berkonsentrasi penuh? Apa yang dicarinya dari alam bawah sadar?

—_Huh! Menggelikan!_ Batin Naruto lagi.

.

"_**Khekhekhe**__**—**__**Kau benar, ini memang menggelikan." **_Suara berat dan parau dari dalam otaknya membuat Naruto tersentak kaget.

Pemuda pirang itu mencoba membuka mata, namun bukannya melihat sosok Tsunade ataupun Hinata, melainkan yang terpampang dihadapannya adalah jeruji besar yang tertutup rapat tanpa kunci maupun segel. Seluruh ruangan itu gelap gulita, kecuali pintu jeruji solid yang berada didepannya. Kurungan itu tidak gelap namun juga tidak terang. Mungkin sedikit remang.

_Hmm__—__menarik_, batin sang Uzumaki lagi.

"_**Ya, ini memang menarik."**_ Sahut suara berat tadi, tanpa meninggalkan kekeh seraknya.

"K—Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?" Tanya Naruto heran.

Suara kekeh lagi, kali ini lebih keras dan memekakkan telinga, _**"Tentu saja, aku bisa melihat dan mendengar segalanya."**_

"Kau dimana?!" Seru Naruto kesal. Ia berputar berkeliling berusaha mencari asal suara, tetapi yang dilihatnya hanyalah kegelapan saja.

"_**Aku disini**__**—**__**"**_ Suara itu menjawab, _**"**__**—**__**Tepat didepanmu."**_ Lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto berhenti berputar, mata birunya terpaku pada jeruji solid dihadapannya. Maniknya langsung terbelalak lebar saat melihat sebuah bayangan yang mulai menampilkan sosoknya.

"_**Khekhekhe**__**—**__**Hallo Naruto, kita berjumpa lagi." **_Ucap sosok tadi dengan seringai lebar dengan moncong panjang. Bayangan hewan itu mulai melenggang keluar dari kurungannya dengan santai.

Naruto mundur ketakutan. Didepannya sekarang berdiri rubah raksasa berekor sembilan dengan kekeh tawa yang menyeramkan. Namun kekeh itu langsung terhenti saat sang rubah mengendus udara disekitarnya, lebih tepatnya mengendus aroma tubuh sang Uzumaki.

"_**Kau**__**—**__**bukan Naruto."**_ Ucap rubah tadi dengan desisan sinis.

Naruto mendelik galak, "Apa maksudmu kalau aku bukan 'Naruto'?! Namaku Naruto, Rubah brengsek!"

"_**Grrr!**__**—**__**Aku Kyuubi, Idiot!**__**—**__**Tetapi aku juga dipanggil dengan nama 'Kurama'." **_Sahutnya dengan decakan sebal.

"Oke, Kurama. Bisa kau beritahu aku, untuk apa aku disini?" Tanya Naruto lagi mencoba tenang menghadapi hewan buas dihadapannya.

Kurama terkekeh lagi. Ia terlihat duduk dengan santai seraya menggoyangkan kesembilan ekornya, _**"Aku tidak tahu. Dan aku tidak mengenalmu. Dimana Naruto?"**_ Tanyanya, setengah memaksa.

Naruto memberengut sebal, "Harus berapa kali kukatakan, aku adalah Naruto!"

Kurama terlihat bosan, ia menguap kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya di lantai dengan malas, _**"Apakah kau disini untuk menguasai cakramu?"**_

"Ya!—Cakra!" Ucap Naruto semangat, "—Maukah kau membantuku untuk menguasai cakraku?" Tanyanya penuh harap.

Kurama terdiam sejenak, detik selanjutnya hewan besar itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, _**"Jangan bercanda... 'Naruto' menjinakkanku butuh waktu lama, sedangkan kau ingin aku membantumu dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit?**__**—**__**Heh! Tidak akan, Idiot!"**_ Sahut binatang itu dengan dengusan kecil.

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya kesal, "Cih—Dasar hewan tidak berguna." Rutuknya.

Rubah tadi menggeram dengan suara berat, _**"Kau bilang apa, Bocah sialan?!**__**—**__**Kau yang tidak berguna!" **_Raungnya marah seraya menghempaskan kedua kaki depannya di hadapan pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto tersentak kecil, namun tidak terlalu ketakutan seperti sebelumnya. Ia sadar kalau Kyuubi tidak akan membunuhnya, mungkin karena mereka berbagi tubuh yang sama. "Kalau begitu percuma saja aku berbicara padamu. Kau tidak bisa diharapkan." Tukas sang Uzumaki lagi seraya berbalik pergi.

Kurama terdiam, ia berdecak kecil sebelum kembali membuka suara, _**"Dengar**__**—**__**aku bisa memberikan sedikit taktik rahasia untukmu."**_

"Taktik? Seperti apa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"_**Kau bisa mengeluarkan seluruh cakramu dengan dua hal, yaitu keinginan untuk melindungi dan amarah. Terserah kau ingin menggunakan yang mana. Itu semua tergantung padamu."**_ Jelas Kurama lagi dengan kekeh andalannya.

Naruto terdiam. Ia kembali mengelus dagunya, berpikir keras. Dihadapannya, Kyuubi hanya menatap pemuda pirang itu penuh ketertarikan.

"_**Sudahlah, jangan terlalu banyak berpikir**__**—**__**"**_ Ujar Kurama pelan, _**"**__**—**__**Saat waktunya tiba, aku pasti akan membantumu."**_ Lanjutnya lagi.

Belum sempat Naruto bertanya apa maksud hewan besar itu, tubuhnya sudah didorong oleh Kurama dengan moncong hidungnya. Menjatuhkannya ke dalam lubang besar yang tiba-tiba muncul dibawah kakinya.

"GWAARRRGHHH!" Naruto berteriak panik. Mata birunya menatap sosok Kurama yang melambai pelan diatas sana dengan santai.

"—_**Sampai jumpa, Naruto. Saat kita bertemu untuk kedua kalinya, aku harap kau sudah mengerti maksudku."**_ Bisik Kurama lembut. Hewan itu kembali bangkit dan bergerak menuju kurungannya. Dan mulai beristirahat didalam tempat itu.

.

**_End Of Flashback_**

.

.

.

"Naruto?—" Panggilan Shizune kembali menyadarkan lamunan sang Uzumaki. Pemuda itu tersentak kecil sebelum tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, maaf, Shizune-san, tadi aku sedang berpikir." Jawab Naruto.

"Jadi—bagaimana dengan Kyuubi?"

"Aku rasa dia hewan yang cukup baik."—_Untuk saat ini_. Batin Naruto lagi.

Shizune mengangguk paham, "Sepertinya dia memang baik. Aku melihat luka-luka ditubuhmu cepat sembuh karena cakranya."

"Ya, dia selalu menyembukan lukaku dengan cakranya. Namun aku sendiri masih belum mengerti tentang cakraku." Jelas Naruto sedikit tertunduk diam.

Shizune melirik pemuda pirang itu dengan ekor matanya, "Tetapi bukankah kau sudah bisa menggunakan cakramu sendiri?"

"Ya, tetapi bukan itu maksudku. Sepertinya didalam tubuhku menyimpan cakra yang lebih besar dan Kyuubi mengetahui hal itu, makanya dia mengatakan cakraku akan keluar ketika aku memiliki perasaan untuk melindungi dan amarah." Sahut sang Uzumaki panjang lebar.

Wanita yang berada disebelahnya itu tidak terlalu mengerti maksud sang sapphire. Namun ia mencoba memahami perkataan Naruto, "Berarti, sejak awal kau memang mempunyai kekuatan untuk menghentikan Madara."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Aku tidak mengatakan tentang mengalahkan Madara, namun kalau itu bisa menghentikannya, _well_, mungkin aku harus mencobanya." Sahutnya lagi.

.

_**GRAKK!**_—Gempa kecil terjadi, ruang bawah tanah itu bergoyang hebat, memotong pembicaraan Naruto dan Shizune. Dihadapan mereka, raut wajah Tsunade juga terlihat panik dengan situasi sekarang ini. Apakah ruangan ini akan runtuh seketika?

Mata wanita pirang itu kembali beralih pada sosok Sasuke yang masih meregang nyawa antara hidup dan mati untuk melahirkan anaknya. Pembedahannya belum selesai, dan tempat ini sudah dihajar dengan gempa yang lumayan hebat. Tsunade yakin, ini semua ulah bom dari Zetsu hitam.

"Naruto!—Lakukan sesuatu!" Seru sang mantan hokage dengan suara keras. Membuat pemuda pirang itu mengangguk tegas.

"_Taju Kagebunshin No Jutsu!_" (Memanggil kagebunshin dalam jumlah yang banyak)—Teriak Naruto mengeluarkan jutsunya. Beberapa kagebunshin langsung keluar dari kepulan asap dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak. Mungkin sekitar ratusan bayangan yang langsung tanggap untuk menyangga seluruh dinding agar tidak roboh. Membuat Shizune sedikit takjub dengan pembagian cakra pemuda pirang itu.

"Shizune!" Tsunade memanggil, "—Ini bukan saatnya kagum! Cepat bantu aku!" Teriaknya panik.

Shizune tersentak kecil kemudian tergopoh-gopoh berlari menuju wanita pirang itu. Ia segera mendekatkan kedua tangannya untuk menyembuhkan rasa sakit diperut sang Uchiha, "Kita harus cepat mengeluarkan bayi ini, Nona Tsunade." Ucapnya.

Sang mantan hokage mengangguk paham, "Ya, aku tahu. Sedikit lagi dan kita bisa pergi dari tempat yang hampir runtuh ini."

Tepat ketika mereka merasa situasi sudah aman. Gempa kembali terjadi, kali ini disusul oleh ledakan dengan suara _**-KABOOM!-**_ yang nyaring. Ruang bawah tanah itu bergetar tidak terkendali. Membuat beberapa kagebunshin milik Naruto harus berubah menjadi kepulan asap ketika tertindih oleh reruntuhan batu.

"Tempat ini akan runtuh!" Seru Naruto panik. Ia mencoba mengeluarkan beberapa kagebunshin lagi, namun hal itu percuma, sebab reruntuhan batu siap menimbun tubuh mereka semua kapan saja, layaknya serangga yang tergencet batu besar.

Peluh tsunade membanjiri pelipisnya, "Tolong tahan sedikit lebih lama lagi, Naruto." Pintanya seraya terus berkonsentrasi dengan pengerjaan perut Sasuke.

"Walaupun kau bilang begitu—" Ucap Naruto sambil mencoba menahan beberapa batu di sisi tembok, "—Tetap saja, aku tidak bisa menahan seluruh gedung." Lanjutnya lagi.

Tepat saat sang matan hokage itu mencoba mengambil tubuh mungil bayi dari perut Sasuke. Ledakan ketiga kembali terjadi, dan kali ini diiringi dengan runtuhnya seluruh gedung dan menimbun beberapa batu-batu besar yang saling tertindih.

Seluruh kagebunshin milik Naruto menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Berubah menjadi kepulan asap kecil hingga menyisakan dirinya yang terjepit diantara batu besar. Namun keadaan dirinya bukanlah hal yang penting untuk Naruto sendiri, melainkan sosok Sasuke dan bayinya merupakan hal paling berharga yang perlu dikhawatirkannya.

"Sa—Sasuke!" Naruto memanggil panik. Ia beringsut keluar dari jepitan batu dengan perlahan. Manik birunya mencoba menatap sekitar, namun yang dilihatnya hanyalah runtuhan gedung yang terbuka dengan batu-batu besar ditanah.

"Sasuke!" Naruto kembali berteriak memanggil nama kekasihnya.

"Tenanglah, Sasuke tidak apa-apa." Suara aneh terdengar dari balik runtuhan batu. Saat Naruto mencoba mendelik, ia dikejutkan dengan seekor siput besar yang sedang bicara, "—Sasuke dan anakmu ada didalam tubuhku." Lanjutnya lagi seraya mengeluarkan Sasuke dari selimut badannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke dan anaknya. Seorang bayi laki-laki dengan rambut hitam pekat dan tiga garis horizontal di masing-masing pipinya. Benar-benar perpaduan sempurna dari Uzumaki dan Uchiha.

"Anakmu tidak apa-apa kan, Bocah?" Suara Tsunade terdengar. Wanita itu keluar dari balik batu besar seraya mengibaskan debu dari bahunya, "—Berterima kasihlah padaku, sebab aku mengeluarkan Katsuyu disaat yang genting." Lanjutnya bangga seraya menepuk lembut siput besar itu.

Shizune juga keluar dari tubuh siput lain, "Tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai, Nona Tsunade. Kita harus menghindar sejauh mungkin." Desaknya panik saat melihat beberapa Zetsu hitam mulai menargetkan serangan ke arah mereka.

Naruto yang melihat serangan mendadak itu langsung memasang tameng diri dihadapan Sasuke. Ia bersiap mengeluarkan kunai miliknya, namun gerakannya terhenti saat suara seseorang menginterupsi pergerakan Zetsu hitam.

"Hentikan." Suara itu terdengar dingin dan berat. Atmosfir yang dikeluarkan berbeda dari biasanya.

Naruto menoleh untuk mencari asal suara tersebut. Manik birunya jatuh pada sesosok pria yang berdiri angkuh diatas reruntuhan batu besar.

Tsunade yang berada disebelah Naruto hanya menggertakkan giginya penuh amarah, "Madara—" Desisnya tajam.

Pria yang dipanggil Madara hanya diam tanpa menampilkan ekspresinya, ia mengangkat satu tangannya, memberi aba-aba pada beberapa Zetsu hitam yang mengelilingi mereka, "Kalian mundur." Perintahnya mutlak.

Zetsu hitam tadi terdiam sejenak, namun sedetik kemudian mereka akhirnya melelehkan diri ke tanah dengan kekeh seram. Menuruti perintah Madara tanpa banyak protes maupun komentar. Menyingkir untuk memberikan waktu pada pria Uchiha itu bersenang-senang dengan korbannya.

Madara mulai bergerak. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju sosok Naruto.

Tsunade yang berada disana langsung menjadikan dirinya tameng dihadapan Naruto. Menghalangi Madara untuk menyentuh pemuda pirang itu.

Sang pria legendaris menyeringai kecil, "Kau terlalu kaku, Tsunade. Aku disini tidak bermaksud untuk membunuh Naruto melainkan—" Ucapan Madara menggantung. Ekor matanya melirik sesosok bayi yang berada di sisi Sasuke yang masih pingsan.

Naruto dan Tsunade mulai menyadari bahaya saat Zetsu hitam keluar dari tanah tepat disamping bayi laki-laki tadi. Sang _flytrap_ terkekeh serak, "Ke—ju—tan—" Desisnya.

Zetsu mulai menutupi sosok Sasuke dan bayi tadi dengan bagian tubuhnya yang mirip tanah liat. Merayap dan kembali ke dalam tanah, sedetik kemudian sang _flytrap_ sudah berdiri disamping Madara dengan menyerahkan Sasuke serta bayi tadi.

Naruto dan Tsunade mendelik tajam, mereka menggertakkan giginya penuh emosi. Namun Madara hanya menyeringai tipis dan mengambil sosok mungil itu dari tangan Zetsu. Mata hitamnya melirik ke arah bayi tadi. Dua kertas tertempel ditubuh mungil itu dengan ukiran simbol yang sangat dikenal oleh Madara.

"Sial!—Ini Bom!" Desis pria Uchiha itu seraya melompat mundur dan menjatuhkan bayi palsu tadi ke tanah.

.

_**BOOM!**__**—**__**KABOOOMM!**_—Tubuh kecil dan Sasuke meledak bersamaan. Membuat Naruto sedikit kaget dan bingung, namun Tsunade hanya menyeringai tipis saat matanya justru terjatuh pada sesosok bayangan di atas batu.

"Sasuke—" Bisik wanita itu. Naruto yang terkejut mendengar panggilan Tsunade, hanya melirik arah pandangan sang mantan hokage itu. Manik birunya membelalak lega saat melihat kekasihnya dan bayinya masih selamat. Disaat terakhir, ternyata Sasuke sudah berhasil menukar tubuhnya dan anak mereka dengan boneka bom.

Sang onyx masih menampilkan wajah _stoic_ nya diatas batu. Kepulan asap dari bom tadi sedikit menutupi bayangannya. Digendongannya, bayi laki-lakinya terlihat tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Zetsu hitam terlihat kesal karena sudah dibohongi, ia mulai menerjang ke arah pemuda raven itu, "MATILAH KAU!" Raungnya marah.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, kemudian membuka kelopak mata kirinya secara tiba-tiba, "AMATERASU!" (Mengeluarkan jutsu api hitam).

Zetsu yang kaget berusaha melompat mundur, namun api hitam tadi sudah menjalar ke bagian lengan kirinya. Merayap dengan cepat untuk membakar tubuhnya tanpa sisa, "Sial!—Sial!" Desisnya. Sedikit panik, Zetsu terpaksa memotong lengan kirinya dengan cepat, lalu kembali berdiri disamping Madara.

"Pergilah." Bisik sang pria legendaris itu memerintah, "—Kau hanya membuat kekacauan saja." lanjutnya lagi dengan nada datar.

Zetsu berdecak sebentar lalu menuruti perintah tuannya itu. Ia kembali meleleh dan bersatu dengan tanah. Meninggalkan Madara untuk memulai aksinya sendiri.

.

Sasuke melompat secara hati-hati disamping sang pacar. Membuat Naruto tidak bisa membendung kelegaan yang terpancar diwajahnya. Pemuda pirang itu langsung memeluk kekasihnya dengan cepat.

"Dobe, hentikan. Anak kita bisa tergencet." Sahutnya panik, berusaha menyamankan posisi bayi digendongan tangannya.

"Maaf, aku hanya senang kau selamat. Bagaimana dengan perutmu? Apakah masih sakit?"

Sasuke mendengus geli, "Tidak, siput milik Tsunade sudah mengobati seluruh lukaku."

"Lalu? Soal jutsu tadi? Darimana kau mempelajarinya?" Tanya Naruto sedikit bingung.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, "Aku ini jenius, Dobe. Aku belajar semua jurus dari klan 'Uchiha' dari gulungan kertas setiap harinya."

"Jangan senang dulu—" Suara Tsunade menginterupsi, "—Kita harus tetap waspada." Ucapnya lagi seraya menatap tajam ke arah Madara.

Mata Tsunade kembali beralih mencari sosok Shizune. Sang asisten berdiri gugup di salah satu sudut dengan tangan terkepal ketakutan, "Shizune-san, bawa lari seluruh penduduk dari sini!" Seru sang mantan hokage seraya melemparkan satu siput kecil ke arah wanita itu, "—Bawa Katsuyu, dia bisa mengobati para penduduk!" Lanjutnya lagi.

Shizune mengangguk cepat, kemudian melompat pergi dan menghilang ditengah udara. Tsunade kembali beralih menatap Madara, "Ayo kita selesaikan sekarang juga." Bisiknya dengan seringai kecil. Tepat ketika ucapannya itu selesai terlontar, Tsunade langsung menerjang sosok pria itu dengan tangan terkepal.

Sang mantan hokage berusaha menjatuhkan beberapa pukulan dan tinju ke arah Madara. Namun sosok itu bisa menghindar dengan mulus tanpa cidera sedikitpun. Wajahnya masih terlihat dingin, tidak tertarik. Ekor matanya memilih menatap sang Uzumaki dan Uchiha dengan pandangan kelaparan.

Tsunade menggeram kesal, "JANGAN MENGACUHKANKU, BRENGSEK!" Raungnya marah. Ia mengangkat kakinya dan mulai melancarkan tendangan ke arah perut Madara. Suara _**-BRUKK!-**_ nyaring adalah hal yang pertama didengar wanita itu, dilanjutkan sosok sang legendaris yang langsung terlempar ke tanah, menghantam bebatuan.

Tsunade menyeringai senang dengan kemenangan singkatnya. Namun lengkungan dibibirnya langsung berubah menjadi datar saat sebuah bayangan langsung bergerak cepat ke arah belakang punggungnya. Sedangkan sosok Madara yang terjatuh ditanah tadi langsung berubah menjadi kepulan asap kecil.

"Apa kau senang sudah menghajar kagebunshin-ku, Tsunade? Menyedihkan sekali." Bisik Madara di sisi telinga wanita itu. Wanita itu terkejut dan segera berbalik untuk memberikan tendangan keduanya pada sosok yang asli. Namun kali ini, Madara serius dan tidak memberikan kesempatan sang mantan hokage untuk menyerang.

Sang legendaris dengan cepat memberikan pukulan telak di perut Tsunade. Mata wanita itu terbelalak lebar. _A__—__Aku tidak bisa melawannya_, batinnya lagi. Detik selanjutnya tubuhnya sudah terlempar dan terhempas dengan keras ke tanah dengan suara _**-BRUAKK!-**_ nyaring. Menyisakan debu dan kerikil yang beterbangan disekitar tubuhnya.

.

Naruto terkejut saat melihat wanita pirang itu terkapar penuh luka ditanah. Namun ia tetap berada ditempatnya dan waspada. Untuk sekarang, keselamatan Sasuke dan bayinya adalah hal yang utama. Pemuda pirang itu siaga penuh saat melihat Madara mulai berjalan perlahan ke arahnya. Wajah pria itu tetap menampilkan ekspresi datar, tetapi Naruto bisa melihat kalau Madara menyeringai tipis—benar-benar tipis—tepat di sudut bibirnya itu. Lengkungan senyum yang membuat Naruto muak.

Sang Uzumaki menyiapkan kuda-kuda, ia berbisik pelan di telinga Sasuke, "Pergi. Sekarang juga."

Sasuke mendelik galak, "Tidak akan!" Desisnya, membalas bisikan kekasihnya itu.

Naruto menggeram kecil mendengar jawaban pemuda raven itu, mata birunya berubah menjadi tajam menatap sang kekasih. Sasuke paham arti delikan sinis pemuda pirang itu, itu adalah tatapan amarah dan emosi. Sedikit kesal, akhirnya Sasuke memilih menuruti perintah Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Kau harus berhati-hati." Ucap sang Uchiha akhirnya. Ia berbalik seraya menggendong anaknya di pelukannya.

Naruto mengangguk lega. Pandangannya kini beralih menatap Madara yang terlihat mendengus tidak suka saat melihat kepergian Sasuke. Pria Uchiha itu berusaha menerjang ke arah sang onyx, berharap tindakan melarikan diri yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke bisa digagalkan. Namun Naruto tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi, ia melompat ke udara kemudian mengeluarkan jurus kagebunshinnya.

Dua kagebunshin tersebut menyerang Madara dengan cepat, namun kurang gesit dibandingkan pria berambut hitam tadi. Madara berbalik dan menendang sosok yang mengganggunya itu dengan malas. Kagebunshin Naruto terpental ke udara kemudian berubah menjadi kepulan asap kecil.

Tepat ketika Madara mendengus geli dengan jutsu murahan itu, sosok Naruto sudah keluar dari sisa kepulan asap kegunshin dengan bola biru ditangannya.

"RASENGAN!" (Bola cakra spiral berwarna biru)—Pemuda itu berteriak seraya menerjang tubuh Madara.

_**GREB!**_—Serangan langsung dihentikan dengan tangan kosong oleh pria itu. "Jangan membuatku tertawa, Bocah." Ucap Madara lagi seraya melemparkan tubuh Naruto ke atas kemudian menendang perutnya hingga terpental ke tanah dengan suara _**-BRUAKK!-**_ nyaring.

Naruto yang terjatuh tadi hanya menyeringai kecil, kemudian menghilang dari balik kepulan asap.

Madara berdecak, marah, "Cih—Kagebunshin lagi." Desisnya. Tepat ketika pandangannya berkeliling untuk mencari sosok Naruto yang asli, sebuah aliran cakra besar terlempar dari udara dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Rasenshuriken!" (Rasengan raksasa berbentuk shuriken)—Teriak Naruto sembari melemparkan rasengan berbentuk shuriken besar, siap merusak sel tubuh lawan dengan kerusakan yang parah.

Lagi-lagi Madara mendecih, ia mencoba menghentikan jurus kekanakan itu dengan satu tangan kanannya. "Sudah kukatakan, jangan membuatku tertaw—"

"SEKARANG!—GAMABUNTA!" Teriak pemuda pirang itu untuk kedua kalinya.

Madara yang kaget mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping, sesosok besar katak yang tiba-tiba muncul, siap memuntahkan jutsu air dari mulutnya.

Tepat ketika Madara ingin menahan serangan katak tersebut, sosok raksasa tadi sudah menghilang dengan kepulan asap yang cepat.

Naruto menyeringai senang, "Kau tertipu kagebunshin-ku lagi."

_**BLARR!**_—Ledakan besar terjadi saat tubuh Madara beradu dengan rasenshuriken milik Naruto. Ia terkecoh oleh tipuan murahan milik sang Uzumaki, membuat pertahannya terhadap serangan dari atas melonggar karena seekor katak besar.

Madara terhempas ke tanah dengan suara keras yang memekakkan telinga. Wilayah disekitarnya langsung berlubang akibat hantaman tubuhnya dan jutsu Naruto. Ia menggeram kesal, "Kau—" Desisnya murka. Detik selanjutnya, Madara merapalkan jutsunya dan memuntahkan bola api besar dari mulut.

Naruto menghindar dan berkelit dengan mudah. Namun bola api terakhir gagal untuk dihentikannya. Tubuhnya terhantam dengan cepat oleh kobaran nyala api tadi kemudian terpental ke tanah. Menyisakan rongga lubang yang menganga disana.

.

Sasuke yang bersembunyi di balik batu langsung menoleh kaget saat melihat kekasihnya tersungkur di bidang kerikil itu. Dia panik, pikirannya mencoba untuk kabur menyelamatkan anaknya, tetapi hatinya menjerit untuk segera menolong Naruto. Dengan sedikit keyakinan, sang Uchiha meletakkan bayinya di dalam keranjang kayu yang teronggok disana dan menyembunyikan di balik batu. Berharap Madara tidak menemukan anaknya.

Bayi laki-laki tadi hampir menangis saat pelukan Sasuke tidak dirasakannya lagi. Sang onyx panik, ia mengelus pipi anaknya dengan lembut, "Shhh—Shhh—Papa disini sayang. Jangan menangis." Bisiknya lembut, mencoba menampilkan senyum tipisnya.

Makhluk mungil itu berhenti merengek, ia tertawa kecil dengan suara lembutnya, membuat Sasuke sedikit lega. "Papa harus pergi membantu ayah, jadi tetaplah disini dan jangan bersuara, oke sayang?" Ucap Sasuke dengan halus. Ia mengecup kening anaknya sebelum pergi, "—Papa mencintaimu." Lanjutnya lagi, kemudian berbalik menjauh, meninggalkan bayi tadi tersembunyi dibalik batu agar tetap aman tanpa tersentuh Madara.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Madara mulai bergerak ke arah Naruto yang tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Jujur saja, terjatuh dan terhempas ke tanah merupakan hal yang menyakitkan, pemuda pirang itu yakin kalau tulang rusuknya ada yang patah.

Sang pria legendaris itu mendengus pelan. Seakan-akan tertawa melihat keadaan pemuda Uzumaki itu. Kaki Madara menahan dada Naruto untuk tetap berada ditanah, pandangannya terkesan meremehkan, "Jadi—Apakah kita harus akhiri sampai disini pertarungannya? Sejujurnya, bertarung denganmu membuatku bosan." Sahut pria itu dengan nada angkuh.

Naruto menggeram, mata birunya berkilat tajam, "Kau membuatku muak, Brengsek! Seharusnya kau kubunuh dengan cepat!" Desis pemuda pirang itu, murka.

Madara terdiam, tetapi detik selanjutnya ia menyeringai licik, "Ide bagus." Sahutnya lagi sembari mengeluarkan pedang tipis dari pinggangnya dan bersiap menikam dada sang Uzumaki, "Selamat ting—"

"MADARA!" Teriakan Sasuke membuat pergerakan pria itu terhenti. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok sang Uchiha muda menatapnya penuh ancaman, "—Lepaskan Naruto. Bukankah kau menginginkanku?" Pancingnya lagi.

Madara menyarungkan kembali pedangnya, bibirnya melengkung tipis, "Benar sekali. Aku sampai lupa tujuan awalku karena sibuk bermain dengan anak ini." Sahutnya santai seraya menunjuk Naruto dengan malas.

Pemuda pirang itu mendelik kekasihnya dengan tatapan mengancam. Ia marah karena Sasuke mengabaikan perintahnya untuk kabur. Sedangkan tubuhnya masih tidak bisa digerakkan karena patah dibeberapa bagian. Kyuubi membutuhkan waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk mengobati beberapa luka organ dalamnya.

"Sasuke—" Naruto mencoba memanggil. Tetapi suaranya tenggelam saat Madara mulai menerjang ke arah pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke bersiaga. Cakra disekitar tubuhnya menguar kuat. Kedua matanya yang hitam berubah cepat menjadi _eternal mangekyou sharingan_.

_SUSANO'O!_—Teriak Sasuke dalam hati _(Mengeluarkan sosok raksasa ksatria Susano'o yang menyelimuti tubuh pengguna)_. Cakranya menguar cepat, disambut aura ungu kehitaman yang terus melambung tinggi membentuk sosok ksatria susanoo dengan pedang amaterasu dan bola api hitam ditangan. Menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke di dalam sosok raksasa tersebut.

Madara menyeringai tipis melihat transformasi yang dilakukan pemuda raven itu. Darah pertarungannya menggelegak, ia benar-benar bernafsu untuk meremukkan tubuh Sasuke hingga ke tulangnya.

"Mokuton Hijutsu-Jukai Kotan!" Seru Madara memulai serangan (Jutsu untuk mengeluarkan pohon-pohon runcing). Hutan dengan pohon-pohon runcing bermunculan, bersiap untuk menusuk tubuh lawan.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, meremehkan. Ksatria susano'o nya melemparkan bola api hitam ke arah beberapa pohon dan membuatnya terbakar amaterasu dengan mudah tanpa harus mengeluarkan satu kata pun.

Jutsu kayu lainnya mulai dikeluarkan oleh Madara, mengepung tubuh Sasuke dari berbagai arah. Siap menombaknya dengan runcingnya kayu yang ditembakkan dari beberapa jutsu pria yang terkenal dengan kejahatannya itu. Tidak lupa serangan bola api merah yang dimuntahkan dari mulut Madara.

Sasuke berusaha menjauh menghindar, bergerak panik dengan jutsu yang dimuntahkan oleh Madara. Ia terlihat kewalahan menghadapi serangan itu sebab tubuhnya kurang gesit dan cepat, juga minimnya pengalaman bertarung. _Shit!_—Sasuke tahu situasinya akan semakin memburuk.

Cakra sang Uchiha mulai melemah. Susano'o nya menghilang secara perlahan. Membuat Madara tersenyum senang karena memiliki kesempatan untuk menyerang pemuda raven itu disaat cakranya habis.

Madara bergerak cepat. Ia melompat ke atas tubuh sang onyx dan mulai mengacungkan pisaunya yang tajam. Siap membelah tubuh ramping itu dalam sekali tebasan, "Matilah kau—" Desisnya lagi.

.

_**BUAAGH!**_—Pukulan itu datang tiba-tiba dari sisi tubuh Madara, membuat dirinya terpelanting ke samping, terbalik dan akhirnya terpental ke tanah. Madara mengerang dari balik reruntuhan batu. Ia meludah kesal sebelum akhirnya mendelik galak ke arah penendangnya tersebut.

Naruto menatap tajam dengan manik kuning bergaris horizontal tajam dengan warna merah disekeliling matanya. _Sennin mode_.

"Jangan. Berani. Menyentuh. Sasuke." Desisnya lagi. Ia mulai menerjang ke arah Madara dan mulai melancarkan pukulan serta tenndangannya.

Madara melompat mundur, menyiagakan tangannya untuk menahan setiap serangan yang dilakukan oleh sang Uzumaki. Bibir laki-laki itu menyeringai penuh ejekan, "Kau yakin bisa mengalahkanku, Bocah?" Tanyanya masih mempertahankan tubuhnya dari tinju Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu menggeram, "Kita lihat saja." Jawabnya sinis. Kemudian kembali melancarkan tendangannya lagi. Sayangnya, gerakan Madara lebih cepat, ia menangkap kaki Naruto dan melemparkannya sekuat tenaga ke tanah.

Dengan konsentrasi yang tinggi, Naruto berhasil mendarat dengan kedua kakinya walaupun harus terseret beberapa meter. Menyisakan jejak tanah yang panjang di bawah kakinya.

Naruto mendongak. Kilatan matanya berubah. Tidak ada bola mata berwarna kuning dengan garis datar layaknya mata katak, melainkan warna merah menyala dengan tubuh yang mengeluarkan cakra kuning yang berpendar. Dibagian rambutnya terlihat dua tanduk serta motif segel _shisou fuin_ (simbol penyegelan) yang mendominasi tampilan di tubuh pemuda pirang itu.

Madara berdecak, bosan, "Hmph!—Kyuubi chakra mode." Bisiknya pelan. Ia kembali menyiagakan posisi tubuhnya. Bersiap menghadang serangan yang dilancarkan sang Uzumaki.

Naruto menatap tajam musuhnya. Detik selanjutnya, ia menghilang dan berdiri tepat di samping tubuh Madara. Membuat pria itu kaget dan berusaha melompat menjauh, namun gerakan Naruto saat dalam mode ini sangat cepat layaknya _yellow flash_. Ia dengan mudah melemparkan tendangannya dan pukulannya ke tubuh pria itu.

"Khh!—" Madara terdesak, Ia mencoba melindungi tubuhnya semampunya, tetapi beberapa pukulan pemuda pirang itu masuk dan mengenai sisi badannya dengan sempurna.

_**BRUAKK!**_—Madara terlempar dan terguling ke tanah setelah terkena tendangan fatal dari sang Uzumaki. Pria itu mencoba bangkit lagi seraya meludahkan darah dari mulutnya, tepat ketika ia mengeluarkan pedang dan akan menerjang sosok Naruto, suara tangisan bayi membuat gerakkan Madara terhenti. Matanya melirik sekeliling dan mendapati keranjang kayu dengan ujung selimut yang menjuntai keluar. Ia menebak kalau didalam sana terdapat bayi yang sedang dicarinya.

Naruto terlihat bingung saat melihat Madara berlari ke arah sebaliknya dan bukan menerjang dirinya. Ia terdiam cukup lama sampai menyadari maksud dari tindakan pria penyandang nama kejahatan itu.

"Sial!—" Naruto mengumpat. Ia bergerak cepat untuk menghentikan sosok pria tadi. Namun di lain sisi, Madara sudah mengacungkan pedangnya dan bersiap menikam bayi polos itu. Bibirnya menyeringai tipis, ujung tajam itu meluncur cepat dibandingkan gerakan Naruto.

_**JLEB!**_—Pedang tadi sudah menembus kulit. Membuat Naruto menghentikan gerakannya dengan mata terbelalak lebar.

"Tidak—" Bisik pemuda pirang itu bergetar. Aura kuning yang menyelimuti tubuhnya menghilang seiring rasa _shock_ yang dialami Naruto.

Mata birunya membelalak melihat rembesan darah itu keluar perlahan membasahi tanah. Tubuhnya bergetar menggigil saat menyadari bahwa sosok Sasuke menjadi tameng untuk melindungi bayinya dengan tubuhnya sendiri, membiarkan Madara menghujam dadanya dengan benda tajam dan runcing itu.

Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menggapai kekasihnya.

.

_Tidak__—_

_._

_Tidak!_—

_._

_Aku mohon!__—__jangan biarkan Sasuke mati!__—_

.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT, NARUTO!" Teriakan Sasuke menghentikan langkah pemuda pirang itu dengan sentakan kecil. Bibir sang Uchiha tersenyum menahan sakit luka di dadanya seraya menahan tangan Madara. "—Aku membutuhkanmu untuk memegangi Madara dengan kagebunshin-mu, Naruto." Pintanya lagi.

"Sasu—"

"LAKUKAN SAJA! CEPAT!" Paksa Sasuke dengan seruan keras.

Naruto terdiam, ia menuruti perintah sang onyx dan mulai mengeluarkan berpuluh-puluh kagebunshin untuk memegangi Madara agar tidak melarikan diri.

Pria tadi berdecak kesal saat kaki dan tangannya terperangkap oleh kuncian kagebunshin Naruto, "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Desisnya tajam.

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi." Balas Sasuke sinis seraya menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuat segel.

Madara mengetahui jutsu terlarang yang sedang digunakan oleh Sasuke, "Shiki fujin." Bisiknya dengan suara tercekat (Segel untuk mengeluarkan dewa kematian dan menangkap roh musuh dengan dibayar nyawa penggunannya).

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, berusaha menahan kesadarannya untuk tidak pingsan oleh rasa sakit akibat tusukan Madara di dada, "Kau benar. Aku memanggil dewa kematian—hhh—untuk membawamu ke alam sana." Ucapnya dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

_Fuinjutsu-Shiki Fujin! _(Teknik penyegelan-iblis dewa kematian)—Sesosok tinggi besar dewa kematian keluar dari punggung Sasuke, tangan sosok itu masuk ke dalam tubuh sang Uchiha dan keluar dari dada pemuda itu, mencoba menangkap roh Madara yang sedang terikat oleh para kagebunshin.

Madara panik, ia tarik-menarik dengan sang dewa kematian, mata hitamnya melirik tajam ke arah Sasuke, "Kau bisa mati menggunakan jutsu ini." Ujarnya berusaha bersikap dingin.

Sasuke mendengus, "Sejak kapan kau perhatian dengan nasib orang lain?" Sahutnya ketus.

"Seharusnya kau tidak bertindak gila, Sasuke!" Balas Madara mulai emosi.

"Sayangnya, aku suka bersikap gila." Sinis Sasuke, ia menarik roh Madara dengan kuat, tangan kanan pria itu sudah masuk separuh.

.

.

Dihadapan mereka, Naruto terdiam kaku, tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, ketika ia ingin bergerak menuju kekasihnya, sejulur tangan menghentikan bahu pemuda pirang itu. Mata birunya melirik dan mendapati sosok Tsunade yang terlihat kewalahan seraya memegangi pundak sang Uzumaki.

"Jangan kesana. Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan jutsu terlarang." Ucap wanita itu sembari mempertahankan kesadarannya agar tidak pingsan lagi.

"A—Apa maksudmu?"

"Yang kuketahui, jutsu itu hanya bisa digunakan oleh dua orang di dunia shinobi. Yaitu hokage ketiga dan keempat, aku tidak menyangka Sasuke bisa mempelajarinya dengan waktu singkat." Jelas Tsunade mengalihkan topik, membuat Naruto menggeram kesal.

"JANGAN BANYAK BICARA!—KATAKAN APA MAKSUDMU!" Raungnya marah seraya mengguncang bahu Tsunade.

Sang mantan hokage terdiam sebentar, ia menggigit bibirnya sebelum akhirnya memberi jawaban, "Sasuke akan mati. Rohnya dan musuhnya akan terperangkap selamanya di perut dewa kematian. Tidak ada cara untuk menghentikan jutsu terlarang itu."

Naruto terbelalak, tangannya gemetaran menahan rasa _shock_, "Tidak—" Ia mundur ketakutan, "—Kau pasti bercanda." Ucapnya dengan tawa getir.

Tsunade tidak menjawab, wanita itu hanya menunduk dalam diam dan Naruto sadar kalau ucapan sang mantan hokage tadi adalah serius. Tidak ada candaan maupun kebohongan, yang keluar dari mulut Tsunade adalah kejujuran yang menyakitkan.

Naruto mundur dengan kaki gemetaran, detik selanjutnya ia berbalik untuk berlari menuju sang Uchiha. Namun lagi-lagi tangan Tsunade menghentikan pergerakan pemuda pirang itu dengan cepat.

"Naruto Berhenti!—Biarkan ini diselesaikan oleh Sasuke!" Seru sang mantan hokage tadi.

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

"NARUTO!—TURUTI PERINTAHKU!" Balas Tsunade penuh emosi.

"AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBIARKAN SASUKE MATI!—DIA KEKASIHKU!—DIA SASUKE-KU!" Raungnya keras, hampir membuat paru-parunya sakit.

Tsunade menampar pipi pemuda itu dengan suara _**-PLAKK!-**_ nyaring, berusaha menyadarkan akal normal sang Uzumaki, "Kau tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Itu semua adalah keputusan Sasuke." Desis wanita tadi, tajam. Matanya kembali beralih menatap sosok Sasuke yang sedang menarik roh Madara untuk tersegel ke dalam tubuh dewa kematian.

.

"Khh!—" Sasuke sekuat tenaga menahan tangannya untuk berhenti bergetar. Rasa sakit membuat pandangannya hampir mengabur dan kehilangan keseimbangannya. Tetapi ia harus bertahan, demi melindungi bayinya dan Naruto.

"Cukup! Hentikan kegilaan ini!" Desis Madara kesal, alisnya berkerut marah, "—Kau membuatku muak!" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Akan kuhentikan—hhh—saat aku membawamu ke neraka bersamaku." Jawab Sasuke, berusaha mempertahankan napasnya. Tangan dewa kematian sudah menangkap lengan Madara hingga ke bahu.

_Sedikit lagi, aku harus menangkap seluruh roh Madara,_ batin Sasuke. Ia kembali menarik roh pria tadi dengan kuat. Tarik-menarik saling terjadi, Madara mencoba menggerakkan anggota badannya untuk membuat jutsu, namun cengkraman kagebunshin Naruto masih menguncinya tidak berkutik.

.

Menit demi menit sudah berlalu, tetapi sosok dua orang tersebut masih mempertahankan kekuatannya. Di sisi lain, Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya. Matanya mengabur dan semakin susah untuk melihat. Kakinya bergetar hampir limbung.

Tidak ada cara lain, ia terpaksa harus menghentikan jutsunya dan cukup memotong lengan Madara hingga ke bahu.

"Cukup—hhh—potong sekarang—" Perintah Sasuke kepada dewa kematian. Sosok besar yang berada dibelakangnya langsung mengambil pisau dari mulut dan mulai mengikuti perintah sang Uchiha.

.

Naruto yang melihat tindakan itu semakin panik. Ia berlari menuju Sasuke, meninggalkan Tsunade yang berteriak marah.

"Naruto! Berhenti!" Seru wanita itu. Namun sang Uzumaki terus berlari mencoba menggapai sang kekasih.

.

_Tidak!__—_

_._

_Jangan!__—_

_._

_Jangan ambil kekasihku!__—_

.

"SASUKE!—HENTIKAN!" Naruto meraung keras. Membuat sosok sang onyx menoleh untuk sesaat.

"Naruto—hhh—tolong jaga anak kita, oke?" Ucapnya lembut.

"Tidak!—Jangan lakukan ini Sasuke!" Teriaknya lagi. Namun Sasuke hanya tersenyum getir.

"Bayi ini sangat berharga bagimu, kan?—hhh—makanya aku ingin melindungi hartamu dengan nyawaku—hhh—" Sahut Sasuke dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Dewa kematian sudah memotong bahu Madara, membuat Madara meraung kesakitan untuk sesaat.

"Naruto—hhh—" Sasuke memanggil lirih, "—Tolong beri nama anak kita dengan 'Menma', oke? Nama itu—hhh—cocok denganmu." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Tubuh putih itu semakin merosot ditanah seiiring rohnya yang mulai ditarik oleh sang dewa kematian.

.

_Tidak!__—__Tidak!_—Batin Naruto berteriak keras. Ia mencoba berlari menggapai kekasihnya, namun entah kenapa jarak mereka terlalu jauh untuk dijangkau.

.

_Aku mohon, Sasuke__—__jangan tinggalkan aku!_

.

_Kesalahanku terlalu banyak... Keegoisanku membuat dirimu tersiksa, setidaknya biarkan aku mengatakan maaf ribuan kali sebelum kau meninggalkanku. Dan setelah itu, aku akan menyatakan cintaku berjuta kali._

_._

_Aku mencintaimu_—

_Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke._

.

.

.

**_FlashBack_**

.

"_Aku mencintaimu."_ Pernyataan cinta Naruto di kelas yang kosong membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget. Sang Uchiha memiringkan kepalanya, heran. Mata onyx nya beralih menatap berkeliling. Tidak ada satu orang pun dikelas saat itu, hanya ada dirinya dan Naruto. Sasuke pikir, sang Uzumaki sedang menyatakan cintanya pada orang lain, namun dugaannya salah. Ia bahkan melihat setangkai bunga lili dan mawar di genggaman tangan pemuda pirang itu yang ditujukan padanya.

"_Kau gila, ya?"_ Ucap Sasuke ketus.

Bukannya terlihat sedih atau marah karena sudah dihina, Naruto malah membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar. "_Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."_ Ia menyodorkan dua bunga itu ke arah sang onyx, _"__—__Ambilah salah satu bunga ini. Kalau kau memilih mawar, berarti kau menerimaku, sedangkan bila kau memilih bunga lili, maka kau menolakku."_ Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Sasuke berdecak kesal, ia terlihat menghentakkan lembaran kertas di meja sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam tas, _"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk candaanmu. Sebentar lagi akan ada rapat dewan sekolah. Aku harus pergi."_ Tukas sang Uchiha. Ia ingin bergerak pergi, namun lengannya langsung ditahan cepat oleh Naruto.

"_Oh ayolah Sasuke, cukup pilih saja bunganya."_ Desak pemuda pirang itu dengan wajah memelas.

Sasuke menyentak lengannya dari genggaman Naruto, _"Sudah kukatakan, jangan menggangguku!"_

"_Tapi__—__"_

"_Berhenti bertingkah idiot!"_ Semprot Sasuke dengan tatapan _death glare_, galak.

Sedikit kesal, Naruto membalikkan punggungnya dan berjalan menuju sisi jendela kelas. Ia membuka jendela kaca tadi dengan keras kemudian menghirup napas dalam-dalam, selanjutnya—

"_AKU MENCINTAI UCHIHA SASUKE!"_ Naruto berteriak nyaring. Mengundang perhatian beberapa siswa di bawah gedung yang terlihat kaget dengan tingkah pemuda pirang itu.

Sasuke panik, ia bergegas menuju Naruto dan membekap mulut brengsek itu untuk berhenti berteriak, ia melempar delikan mematikan, _"Apa kau gila, Dobe! Para guru dan beberapa murid ada diluar sana!"_

Naruto menampilkan cengirannya,_ "Aku tahu__—__"_ Ia kembali menyodorkan bunga ditangannya, _"__—__Jadi silahkan pilih atau aku akan berteriak lagi."_ Ancamnya dengan nada ceria.

Sasuke menggeram kecil, ia menyambar bunga lili dengan sadis, _"Sudah!__—__Kau puas sekarang?!"_

Naruto terdiam. Wajahnya menyiratkan perasaan kecewa, _"Kau__—__menolakku?"_

Sasuke mendengus, ia melipat kedua tangannya, kesal, _"Sejujurnya, aku lebih suka bunga lili daripada mawar."_

"_Jadi, kau menolakku?" _Ulang Naruto.

"_Siapa bilang menolakmu?" _Balas Sasuke, mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajahnya, _"__—__Aku bilang, aku suka bunga lili." _Ada jeda sebentar sebelum ia kembali bersuara, _"__—__Aku menerimamu. Jadi berhenti bersikap idiot, oke?"_

Naruto sumringah,_ "Apa kau mencintaiku?"_

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke kembali mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi kelas. Bibirnya membentuk lengkungan tipis, _"Ya, aku mencintaimu."_

.

.

.

Sasuke ambruk di tanah saat tenaganya sudah terkuras habis, mata hitamnya berusaha menatap sang pacar untuk terakhir kalinya, "—Tetaplah hidup." Bisiknya pelan, "—aku mencintaimu." Tepat ketika ucapannya itu terlontar. Mata onyx yang sangat dikagumi Naruto itu mulai menutup perlahan. Tanpa suara dan jeritan kesakitan, sang dewa kematian sudah mengambil seluruh roh Sasuke tanpa sisa. Meninggalkan tubuh kaku yang kini teronggok tidak berdaya di tanah.

Pergerakan Naruto terhenti. Matanya membelalak ngeri, sedangkan tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan.

.

_Tidak!__—__Tidak!__—__Tidak!__—_Naruto mencengkram kepalanya dengan kuat. Tubuhnya bergetar tidak terkendali.

_._

_Sasuke tidak akan mati__—_

_Dia tidak mungkin_—_Mati._

.

"_**AAARGHHH!**_ Naruto meraung keras. Menumpahkan tangisan dan jeritan pilunya. Namun sosok Sasuke tidak bergerak dan masih membeku ditanah. Wajah yang selalu menampilkan ekspresi sinis itu kini dingin tanpa jiwa, bibir yang selalu memanggilnya 'Dobe', kini tertutup tanpa bisa bicara. Dan suaranya yang terdengar menggoda di telinga Naruto, sudah terbungkam tidak bernyawa.

Sasuke mati—Tak lebih sekedar jasad yang kaku.

.

.

Di dalam diri Naruto, sosok Kyuubi yang tertidur mulai terbangun. Kelopak matanya mulai terbuka perlahan dengan seringai tipis.

"_**Jadi Naruto**__**—**__**pilihan apa yang kau inginkan?"**_ Bisik sosok Rubah itu seraya menggerakkan kesembilan ekornya dengan lecutan senang.

"—_**Cakra dengan kekuatan ingin melindungi atau emosi kemarahan?"**_ Lanjutnya lagi dengan kekeh serak. Kakinya yang berbulu lebat melangkah keluar kurungan dengan santai.

Dihadapan jeruji solid itu, berdiri sosok Naruto dengan pandangan kosong. Sisi tergelap dari sang Uzumaki.

Sang Kyuubi mengelilingi tubuh Naruto dengan pandangan tertarik, sesekali suara kekeh seram menimpali perkataannya, _**"Aku akan membantumu, jadi tentukan pilihan." **_Ucapnya penuh janji yang meyakinkan. Moncongnya mendekat ke arah sang sapphire yang masih menatap kosong tidak bergerak. Mengendus emosi yang meluap-luap dari tubuh didepannya itu.

"_**Katakan padaku, Naruto. Mintalah kekuatan padaku." **_Bisiknya penuh godaan.

"A—Aku—" Sosok Naruto itu mulai membuka bibirnya.

Kyuubi terkekeh semakin berat, _**"Ya?**__**—**__**Apa yang kau inginkan?"**_

Mata biru yang tadinya kosong mulai menampilkan kilatan tajam, tangannya terkepal erat penuh kemarahan, "Aku menginginkan kekuatan." Desisnya.

.

—_Untuk balas dendam_.

.

Sang rubah tertawa lepas, menggoyangkan kesembilan ekornya dengan lecutan girang. Sedetik kemudian seringai lebar kembali terpampang, _**"Permintaanmu adalah perintah mutlak bagiku, Naruto-sama."**_

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Oke, Pertarungannya agak jelek, saya sadar itu... Disini, Madara bukan yang edo tensei atau yang ada sel Senju, hanya Madara biasa (anggap saja begitu huehehe). Naruto bisa memakai cakranya dengan mudah karena berlatih dengan Tsunade untuk mengontrol cakra. Kenapa dia bisa memakai mode chakra Kyuubi? Well, anggap saja chakra kyuubi itu hanya secuil cakra yang dipinjamkan oleh rubah tadi...Untuk Kyuubi/Kurama disini, dia bukanlah rubah liar tetapi sudah dijinakkan oleh Naruto, jadi cakranya sudah terbagi menjadi sisi jahat dan baik (aku gak tahu detailnya sih, tapi yah, aku harap ini sudah cukup memuaskan bagi reader sekalian, kalau tidak puas, hajar saja masashi kishimoto #plak XD)... Hehehehe... Terus, disini Sasuke juga bisa menggunakan jutsu pemanggilan dewa kematian kayak Minato dan Sarutobi. **

**Memang tidak sesempurna kayak di Canon dan lebih gaje dari Canon-nya (cerita aslinya), tapi aku sudah mencoba keras dengan action dan jutsu walaupun hasilnya berantakan *pundung dipojokan*... Aku harap reader sekalian suka...**

**Btw, chap depan adalah chap terakhir... Hehehe ^^**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak sudah bersedia membaca fic saya yang sangat hancur ini... I love you girls/guys**

.

**RnR Please! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: M-PREG, YAOI, SemiCanon, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya.**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

**Rated: M for Mature, Sexual Content **

**.**

* * *

**By: CrowCakes  
**

**.**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

.

.

Kematian tragis Sasuke menyisakan lubang yang perih di dada Naruto. Membuat Tsunade yang sejak tadi terdiam disamping Naruto hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, getir. Ia merasakan kesedihan yang dialami pemuda pirang itu, namun perasaan itu menghilang saat melihat tingkah aneh sang Uzumaki yang terus menatap nanar sosok Sasuke dibawah kakinya.

Madara yang merupakan musuh utama terlihat bersembunyi dibalik batu seraya menormalkan rasa sakit di lengan hingga bahu kanannya akibat jutsu terlarang milik Sasuke. _Shiki-fujin. _Dia sedikit bersyukur rohnya tidak terbawa seluruhnya oleh jutsu tadi, hanya bahu kanannya saja yang dikorbankan, tetapi rasa sakitnya benar-benar mengerikan.

Tsunade mengguncang bahu Naruto dengan kuat, mencoba menyadarkan pemuda pirang itu untuk segera bersembunyi selagi Madara menghentikan penyerangan. Mereka butuh rencana lain yang lebih akurat.

"Naruto, kita harus pergi." Desak wanita itu seraya menarik lengan Naruto menjauh, tetapi kaki sang Uzumaki tidak bergerak dan masih terdiam, membuat Tsunade menoleh bingung.

"—Naruto?" Sang mantan hokage memanggil lagi. Tangannya yang memegang bahu pemuda pirang itu mulai merasakan getaran aneh. Tsunade mundur perlahan, bingung dengan kondisi yang dialami oleh Naruto. Tepat ketika ia memanggil untuk kedua kalinya, tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu meraung keras. Berteriak nyaring layaknya lolongan binatang.

"AAARRGHH!" Naruto menumpahkan seluruh emosinya, tangannya mencengkram kepalanya dan merobek kulitnya dengan cepat. Memperlihatkan daging merah tanpa darah, telinga runcing keluar dari sisi kepalanya, dilanjutkan mulutnya yang berubah menjadi moncong seekor rubah.

Tsunade mundur ketakutan. Ia pernah melihat tubuh shinobi yang hancur mengerikan saat peperangan, tetapi tidak pernah menatap keadaan yang benar-benar mimpi buruk seperti dihadapannya sekarang ini. Sosok Naruto melolong keras dengan tubuh yang terkelupas, belakang tubuhnya mulai bermunculan ekor yang melecut, tidak hanya satu ekor melainkan delapan ekor sekaligus. Detik selanjutnya, Naruto membesar dan berubah menjadi Kyuubi raksasa dengan daging merah serta beberapa tengkorak putih di beberapa bagian.

"Sial!—" Tsunade mengumpat. Ia berlari mencari bayi Naruto dan segera menyelamatkan anak itu sebelum terhantam kaki sang rubah yang berdebam menghantam tanah dengan suara_** -BRUAKK!-**_ nyaring.

"_**GWAAARGGH!"**_ Sang rubah melolong, mata merahnya mencari sosok seseorang yang ingin sekali dibunuhnya, Uchiha Madara.

Naruto yang berada dalam bentuk Kyuubi tersebut langsung memfokuskan matanya ke balik batu, tempat Madara bersembunyi. Tangan besar itu terangkat ke atas sebelum menghempaskannya kembali ke tanah. Madara langsung melompat saat bahaya itu datang, menghindar sambil mencengkram bahu kanannya yang mati rasa.

Bumi berguncang saat Kyuubi mulai bergerak untuk mengejar sosok pria tadi. Berlari menabrak gunungan batu dan beberapa tembok tanpa mempedulikan penduduk yang tergencet di bawah kakinya. Kemarahannya hanya terfokus pada Madara, bersiap mencabik-cabik kulit pria itu dan mengunyahnya dengan kasar.

Tsunade mengikuti pergerakan Naruto, ia berdecak sebal saat melihat korban yang berjatuhan akibat ulah pemuda pirang yang hilang kesadaran itu. "Katsuyu—" Panggilnya pelan. Seekor siput kecil keluar dari bahunya.

"Ya, Nona Tsunade?" Sahut siput tadi penuh hormat.

"Katakan pada Shizune untuk mengevakuasikan penduduk desa sesegera mungkin. Dan tolong bantu menyembuhkan seluruh penduduk desa yang terluka." Perintah wanita pirang tadi.

Katsuyu mengangguk kemudian menjatuhkan diri dari bahu Tsunade. Membiarkan sang mantan hokage itu terus mengejar Naruto serta Madara.

.

.

_**BRUAAGH!**_—Kyuubi menubruk tumpukan batu saat ia berusaha melemparkan dirinya ke Madara, namun pria itu dengan gesit menghindar dan membuat rubah raksasa itu menghantam solidnya dinding batu. Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar, mencoba menghentikan rasa pening akibat menghantam tumpukan batu, sebelum akhirnya menoleh untuk mencari sosok musuhnya tadi.

Madara berdiri didepannya dengan wjaah angkuh, rubah tadi meraung keras, menyalurkan amarahnya, kemudian kembali menerjang.

Sang pria legendaris dengan sigap membentuk segel dengan sisa tangannya, "Mokuton-Mokuryuu!" Ucapnya tegas (Berupa jurus untuk mengeluarkan kayu berbentuk naga yang bisa menyerap chakra). Sedetik kemudian, kayu berbentuk naga besar keluar dari tanah dan memerangkap seluruh anggota tubuh Kyuubi, menyerap cakra binatang itu dengan perlahan namun pasti.

Sang Rubah meraung marah, kekuatannya melemah seiring cakra yang dihisap oleh jutsu Madara tadi. Ekornya mulai menghilang satu persatu. Tidak ada raungan lagi, hanya geraman kecil yang layaknya binatang yang terkurung.

Madara melangkah dengan angkuh, "Kau binatang yang merepotkan." Desisnya tajam.

Kyuubi melolong sekali lagi. Namun cakranya semakin menipis.

.

.

"_**Kita tertangkap."**_ Ujar Kurama di dalam tubuh Naruto seraya menggerakkan kesembilan ekornya dengan riang. Kekeh khasnya masih terdengar. _**"**__**—**__**Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan, Naruto-sama?"**_ Tanyanya lagi sembari melirik sosok Naruto yang meringkuk di ruang gelap itu, bahunya bergetar menangis saat mengingat kematian kekasihnya.

Kyuubi berdecak kesal, ia melecutkan ekornya dengan tidak sabaran, _**"Berhenti menangisi Sasuke. Dia tidak penting."**_ Ketusnya, kesal.

Naruto yang meringkuk tersentak kecil saat nama pemuda raven itu disebut. Ia mendongak dengan tatapan mengancam. Kyuubi yang melihat ekspresi Naruto hanya terkekeh keras, menikmati kemarahan tuan-nya itu.

"_**Ayolah, Naruto**__**—**__**"**_ Kurama kembali berbisik dengan suara parau. Ia mengelilingi tubuh Naruto dengan gerakan pelan, _**"**__**—**__**Bukankah kau menginginkan kekuatan untuk membalaskan dendam Sasuke? Kalau begitu teruslah marah. Luapkan emosimu. Dengan begitu kita bisa memusnahkan**_—_**SEMUA ORANG!"**_ Teriak Kyuubi, namun langsung terdiam saat lidahnya terpeleset menyerukan 'semua orang', ia berdehem pelan, _**"**__**—**__**Maksudku, Madara."**_ Jelasnya lagi dengan tawa serak.

Naruto tidak mempedulikan perkataan binatang besar itu, ia masih meringkuk sambil memeluk lututnya, "Aku menginginkan Sasuke." Bisiknya lirih. "—Sasuke-ku. Milikku seorang."

"_**Cih!**__**—**__**" **_Kyuubi mendecih, tidak suka mendengar omong kosong yang dilontarkan tuan-nya itu. Keempat kakinya terlipat untuk duduk, sedangkan ekornya masih melecut di udara, _**"**__**—**__**Kalau kau memang ingin balas dendam, lakukan dengan sungguh-sungguh dan jangan setengah begini. Memuakkan!"**_ Sinis sang Kyuubi.

Naruto terdiam, tangannya terkepal erat di lengannya. Ia sudah memutuskan, akan membumi hanguskan seluruh orang yang menyakiti dirinya dan Sasuke, termasuk Uchiha Madara.

Mata biru sang Uzumaki kembali berkilat tajam.

Kurama terkekeh melihat luapan emosi dari pemuda pirang itu. Cakranya kembali dengan sempurna. Ia bisa melepaskan diri dari jutsu Madara dengan mudah.

.

.

"_Ru...To!"_

.

"_NARUTO!" _Teriakan Tsunade membuat kesadaran pemuda pirang itu terganggu. Sosok sang Uzumaki yang berada dalam pikirannya mencoba menatap berkeliling ruang hitam itu. Mencari asal suara, namun Kyuubi mengganggu konsentrasi Naruto dengan lecutan ekornya.

"_**Jangan dengarkan panggilan wanita itu. Teruskan meluapkan amarahmu, Naruto-sama." **_Bisiknya seraya mendekatkan moncongnya di sisi telinga sang Uzumaki.

Naruto terdiam. Berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya. _Apakah Tsunade memanggilnya?_

.

"_NARUTO!"_ Panggilan dari Tsunade lagi masuk ke telinganya walaupun terdengar samar-samar.

.

Ia memejamkan matanya untuk mulai berkonsentrasi, tidak mempedulikan umpatan sang rubah itu.

.

"_**JANGAN DENGARKAN WANITA ITU!"**_ Teriak Kyuubi kesal, _**"**__**—**__**TERUSLAH MARAH! LUAPKAN EMOSIMU!"**_ Serunya nyaring. Namun percuma saja, Naruto hanya diam sembari menutup matanya, memfokuskan pikiran.

.

.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade kembali berteriak keras. Kali ini lebih terdengar nyata.

Tubuh Naruto yang terbelit jutsu Madara mulai membuka matanya. Tidak ada sosok Kyuubi lagi, hanya tubuhnya yang terbaring di tanah dengan pakaian yang terlihat robek disana-sini penuh luka. Mata birunya mengerjap lelah. Ia ingat kalau cakranya terhisap habis oleh akar Madara.

"Naruto!—Sadarlah!—Kita harus melindungi anakmu!" Seruan Tsunade dari arah samping membuat pemuda itu menoleh cepat. Wanita itu terlihat menggendong bayi laki-laki dipelukannya.

Naruto mencoba menggerakkan persendian tubuhnya yang terasa menyakitkan. Detik selanjutnya, matanya membelalak lebar melihat anaknya yang berada dipelukan wanita itu.

"A—Anakku?" Tanya Naruto seakan-akan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa bayi itu masih hidup. Harta berharga yang sempat dilupakannya untuk sesaat.

Tsunade mengangguk dengan senyum getir, "Ya, ini anakmu dengan Sasuke. Sadarlah Naruto. Kau harus melindungi anak ini. Berhenti berubah menjadi Kyuubi."

Untuk sesaat, kepala Naruto seakan terhantam oleh kenyataan bahwa ia memiliki bayi yang butuh perlindungannya. Bibir sang Uzumaki bergetar, ingin rasanya menangis sambil memeluk buah hatinya itu didada.

"Men—ma—" Naruto memanggil lirih. Tangannya bergetar ingin menggapai bayi mungil tadi.

Menma—nama yang diberikan oleh Sasuke disaat terakhirnya, membuat Naruto sadar bahwa ia tidak boleh mati disini. Sang Uzumaki memejamkan matanya perlahan sebelum membukanya kembali dengan tatapan biru yang tajam.

"Kyuubi—" Ia berbisik pelan, "—Pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu."

.

Terdengar suara kekeh serak dari dalam kepalanya, _**"Meminjam? Untuk apa? Yang kau butuhkan hanyalah amarah."**_

.

"Tidak!—Aku tidak menginginkan hal itu. Aku ingin melindungi Menma, anakku." Ucap Naruto tegas. Matanya terus menatap Madara yang masih berdiri dihadapannya dengan sikap angkuh.

.

"_**Bagaimana dengan dendammu atas kematian Sasuke?"**_ Goda sang rubah tadi, berusaha menyulut emosi inangnya. _**"**__**—**__**Ayo kita bunuh Madara."**_ Lanjutnya lagi.

.

"Yang sekarang kubutuhkan adalah melindungi Menma dengan nyawaku." Bisik Naruto pelan.

.

Kyuubi tidak menjawab, juga tidak terkekeh. Ia hanya menunggu perkataan pemuda pirang itu selanjutnya.

.

"Aku mohon—" Pinta Naruto melembutkan suaranya.

.

Ada decakan kesal dari mulut Kyuubi, _**"Terserahlah, kau memang aneh."**_

.

Naruto tersenyum, "Terima kasih." Balasnya lagi. Detik selanjutnya, cakra kembali mengalir ke seluruh persendiannya, kali ini lebih besar dan kuat. Membuat Madara mengerutkan keningnya, tidak suka.

"Cih—anak itu benar-benar merepotkan." Decih sang legendaris mulai menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

Dihadapannya, sosok Naruto mulai bertransformasi perlahan, aura kuning kembali menyelimuti tubuhnya, namun kali ini penampilannya terlihat memakai jubah dengan motif segel terbuka. Cakra Kurama terbentuk menjadi sosok rubah besar dengan Naruto yang berdiri dikepalanya.

"Aku harap kau melakukannya dengan baik, Naruto." Ucap Kurama lagi dengan geraman layaknya binatang.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Tenang saja, aku pastikan kita akan menyingkirkan Madara dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit."

Kurama terkekeh, "Kita lihat saja." Sahutnya.

.

Dihadapan mereka, Madara masih terlihat berdecak kesal. Pria itu ingin berbalik pergi, melompat menjauh, namun Naruto lebih gesit dan langsung melayangkan pukulan ke arah tubuh musuhnya itu.

_**BRUAKK!**_—Madara terlempar ke tanah dengan keras dan cepat. Tidak sampai situ saja, Naruto kembali menyerang dengan kekuatan cakra bola hitam yang siap meluncur dari Kurama.

_**BLARR!**_—Ledakan terjadi saat Kurama memuntahkan serangannya. Tetapi Madara kembali menghindar dengan lincah, melompat dan bergerak cepat saat sosok rubah itu melemparkan beberapa bola cakra hitam yang berbahaya. Melubangi tanah dengan kekuatan yang besar.

Sedikit kesal, Madara kembali mengeluarkan jutsu kayunya untuk menyerap cakra Naruto.

"Kita mundur, Kurama!" Perintah Naruto seraya melompat ke belakang. Namun jerat kayu itu terus meliuk untuk menangkap kakinya.

"Kayu-kayu ini mengikuti kita!—Sial!" Rutuk rubah tadi kesal. Naruto hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Matanya melirik ke arah Madara yang terlihat berbicara sesuatu dengan Zetsu hitam. Telinganya bisa mendengar kalau pria itu berbicara tentang menunda rencana mereka dan milih untuk mundur.

"Kurama!—Berputar!—Kita hentikan Madara!" Seru Naruto lagi.

"Kau idiot!—Kayu-kayu ini bisa menangkap kita!" Gerutu Kurama, kesal.

Bukannya menuruti perkataan sang rubah, Naruto malah melemparkan dirinya ke kayu-kayu tadi demi mengejar Madara. Sayangnya, hal itu membuat seluruh cakranya terhisap dengan cepat. Membuat transformasinya berhenti dan berubah normal. Ia mendelik ke arah Madara yang menyeringai kecil ke arahnya seraya berbisik bisu.

"Selamat tinggal. Kita bermain lagi lain kali." Ucapnya, menggerakkan bibir tanpa suara.

Naruto menggeram. Kayu yang melilit tubuhnya mulai terlepas dan masuk ke dalam tanah, meninggalkan tubuh Naruto yang terkulai disana.

.

"_**Lihat? Kau bodoh!"**_ Teriak Kurama dalam pikirannya.

.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kalau Sasuke ada disini sekarang, mungkin dia juga akan mengatakan begitu." Jawab Naruto, lirih.

.

Kurama terdiam. Tidak merespon perkataan sang Uzumaki, _**"Sebaiknya kau mengobati lukamu sendiri, sebab aku tidak mau menyembuhkan orang bodoh sepertimu."**_ Tukasnya dengan nada sebal yang kentara sekali.

.

Naruto mendengus dengan senyuman, "Aku tahu—terima kasih untuk segalanya, Kurama." Bisiknya lirih sebelum pandangannya mengabur dan warna hitam mulai mendominasi penglihatannya.

Ia lelah dengan semua ini.

.

_Sasuke__—_

_._

_Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa membalaskan dendam mu._

_._

—_Maaf._

.

.

.

.

**_5 Hari Kemudian_**

.

Naruto bangun dari _apartement_-nya seperti biasa. Ia menguap lebar sebelum akhirnya megerjap perlahan dengan wajah mengantuk. Di sampingnya, tertidur Menma yang berusia 4 tahun.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu sempat menanyakan kenapa pertumbuhan Menma meningkat pesat dalam beberapa hari ini dan Tsunade menjawab bahwa pertumbuhan anak itu dikarenakan kehamilan Sasuke yang singkat, yaitu selama 3 hari. Membuat Menma tumbuh dengan cepat. Tetapi wanita itu juga mengatakan kalau kondisi Menma akan kembali membaik setelah bocah itu berusia 10 tahun.

"Menma, bangun sayang." Bisik Naruto lembut. Anaknya menggeliat malas, kemudian menguap lebar.

"Ayah—" Sahutnya dengan senyum lebar.

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian bangkit dari futonnya. Ia bergerak menuju kamar mandi sambil menggendong sang anak, kemudian membersihkan diri mereka didalam sana.

"Ayah, hali ini kita akan ke tempat papa?" Tanya Menma dengan suara cadelnya sambil bermain busa sabun di dalam _bathtub_.

Naruto mengangguk seraya membersihkan punggung anak laki-lakinya itu, "Yup!—Hari ini kita akan mengunjungi makam papa, kau mau ikut Menma?"

"Tentu saja, ayah! Menma tidak sabal." Sahut anaknya itu antusias.

Senang dengan jawaban bocah mugil itu, Naruto bergegas membersihkan tubuh mereka dengan handuk kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi. Tepat ketika ia dan Menma sibuk memilih pakaian, suara bel pintu mengalihkan perhatian sang ayah.

Naruto bergegas menuju pintu depan dan membukanya pelan. Sosok Hinata berdiri diambang pintu sambil membawakan sebuket bunga lili yang sangat cantik.

"Oh—Hai, Hinata-san." Sapa Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Gadis lavender itu ingin menjawab sapaan pemuda dihadapannya, namun melihat tubuh Naruto yang baru mandi dan hanya memakai handuk sepinggang membuat suaranya tercekat dan hanya bisa menunduk diam, menahan semburat malu, "Uhm—ha—halo, Naruto-kun."

"Masuklah dulu." Ajak Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Hinata mengangguk dan melangkah ke apartemen kecil itu. Gerakannya tiba-tiba terhenti saat Menma memeluk kakinya dengan antusias, "Hinata-san, selamat pagi!" Sapanya ceria.

Gadis itu menggendong Menma yang masih berbalut handuk, "Pagi, Menma-chan. Kau sudah sarapan?" Tanyanya seraya menggendong anak itu dipelukannya.

Menma menggeleng, dan Hinata tersenyum, "Kebetulan sekali, kau mau roti isi? Nenek Tsunade memberikan oleh-oleh untukmu." Kata gadis itu ramah.

Menma melonjak senang, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap dengan pandangan tertarik, "Tsunade menyiapkan oleh-oleh itu untuk kami ya? Tumben sekali."

Hinata mengangguk seraya mendudukkan diri di sisi meja tengah ruangan, "Ya, dia khawatir sekali padamu, apalagi soal kematian Sasuke."

Naruto terdiam, ia tidak menjawab dan sibuk memakai bajunya di dalam kamar. Dua menit kemudian, ia sudah keluar dengan pakaian anbu yang rapi. "Hari ini aku berencana mengunjungi makam Sasuke. Apa kau ingin ikut Hinata?"

Sang lavender menggeleng, "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa, aku dan shinobi lainnya akan sibuk membenahi desa."

"Oh—" Naruto menjawab singkat, ia memilih menundukkan kepalanya, "—Aku minta maaf soal desa." Sambungnya lagi yang sadar kalau kerusakan itu akibat ulahnya yang berubah wujud menjadi Kyuubi.

Hinata menggeleng seraya tersenyum, "Tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Ini salah Madara."

"Aku tahu, hanya saja—" Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Naruto kembali bersuara, "—Madara kabur karena kecerobohanku. Dan sekarang aku terjebak disini tanpa bisa keluar." Ia bergerak untuk duduk dimeja depan Hinata.

Gadis itu meremas kedua tangannya, "Apa kau sangat ingin pulang ke duniamu?"

Walaupun tidak menjawab, tetapi Hinata bisa melihat anggukan kecil dari kepala pirang dihadapannya.

"—Tetapi bagaimana dengan Menma?" Tanya sang Hyuuga lagi.

"Dia akan kubawa ke duniaku. Lagipula aku harus menjelaskan kematian Sasuke kepada orangtuanya." Ujarnya. Naruto mendesah lelah, ia sadar, untuk bisa keluar dari _game_ ini, Madara harus dikalahkan. Istilah kasarnya membunuh pria itu hingga mati dengan cara menggenaskan. Dan itu membutuhkan perjuangan yang keras.

Hinata berdehem pelan untuk mencairkan suasana berat disekitar mereka, "Uhm—baiklah, Naruto, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang." Ucapnya lagi seraya bangkit berdiri dan memberikan sebuket bunga putih.

Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung, "Bunga ini untukku?" Tanyanya.

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Sejujurnya, itu untuk kau bawa ke makam Sasuke." Terang gadis itu lagi yang disambut ucapan 'terima kasih' dari Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Sampaikan salamku pada Sasuke saat kau berkunjung ke makamnya." Ujar Hinata. Naruto menampilkan cengirannya dan mengangguk. Kemudian melambai kecil hingga sosok gadis itu menghilang dibalik tikungan.

Naruto mengamati bunga yang disodorkan Hinata tadi. Bibirnya melengkung tipis dengan senyum getir. Mungkin, kalau Sasuke masih hidup, ia akan senang diberikan sebuket bunga lili putih ini.

.

Pernah suatu kali saat ulang tahun Sasuke, Naruto mengajaknya ke suatu tempat romantis dengan makan malam penuh cahaya lilin. Awalnya sang Uchiha menolak karena tidak tertarik dengan namanya kata-kata puitis dengan iringan musik biola. Namun Naruto mengatakan kalau itu hanya restoran biasa. Ia bersumpah tidak ada iringan musik dan orang lain disana, yang akhirnya membuat Sasuke mengangguk pasrah.

Restoran itu tidaklah mahal tetapi cukup romanatis. Naruto bahkan membelikannya sebuket bunga mawar kepada Sasuke seraya mengucapkan 'Happy Birthday'.

"_Kau tidak cocok romantis."_ Ucap Sasuke saat itu ketika mendengus melihat sodoran bunga mawarnya.

"_Bukannya bunga mawar identik dengan suasana romantis?"_ Tanya Naruto agak bingung. Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah menatap ke atas langit malam yang penuh kerlipan bintang dan cahaya bulan.

"_Aku suka warna putih." _Sahut sang Uchiha ambigu.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, bingung, _"Jadi__—__kau suka mawar putih?"_ Terangnya lagi. Sasuke hanya mendengus geli mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu.

"_Sudahlah, Dobe. Kau memang bodoh__—__"_ Kata sang onyx lagi seraya mengambil bunga ditangan Naruto, _"__—__Terima kasih untuk mawarnya."_ Lanjutnya dengan senyum tipis. Walaupun samar-samar, namun sang Uzumaki bisa melihat semburat merah di wajah putih itu. Sangat mempesona dan menawan.

.

"Ayah?" Menma menarik lengan Naruto, "—Apa kita jadi pelgi sekalang?" Tanyanya lagi.

Naruto menoleh dan berusaha menyembunyikan tatapan sedihnya dengan cengiran lebar, "Ya, kau sudah siap?"

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan memiliki tiga garis horizontal di masing-masing pipinya itu tersenyum, "Aku siap."

"Oke, kita berangkat." Sahut Naruto dengan nada ceria seraya menggendong sang anak di pelukannya.

.

.

.

Area pemakaman di desa Konohagakure terlihat bersih dengan rumput hijau yang terpotong rapi. Tidak ada ranting maupun dedaunan kering yang mengganggu tempat 'perisitirahatan' itu. Bahkan Menma terlihat senang seraya berlari untuk menuju makam papanya dengan membawa sebuket bunga lili yang diberikan oleh Hinata.

"Menma, jangan berlari di tempat seperti ini." Ucap Naruto memperingati. Anak laki-laki itu hanya mencemberutkan wajahnya dengan bibir yang dimajukan karena ngambek.

"Ayah lelet. Aku ingin segela beltemu papa." Protesnya cadel.

Naruto tertawa, ia menerjang sang anak dan menggendongnya di bahu. Membuat Menma berteriak senang dan tertawa keras, "Tinggi!—Tinggi!—" Serunya riang.

Sang Uzumaki lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar, kemudian berdiri didepan makam megah yang terukir nama Uchiha Sasuke. Ia menurunkan sang anak dan membiarkan Menma menaruh buket bunga tadi di batu nisan kekasihnya.

"Katakan 'halo' pada papa." Ucap Naruto sembari mengelus lembut puncak kepala sang anak.

Menma mengangguk senang, mata birunya beralih menatap pusara tadi, "Hallo papa. Menma ingin sekali beltemu dengan papa." Tangan mungil itu mengelus batu dingin dihadapannya, "—Kata ayah, Menma halus bersyukul kalena punya papa yang cantik. Benal kan, ayah?" Ucap bocah tadi meminta tanggapan dari Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki tersenyum getir kemudian mengangguk, "Ya, papamu sangat cantik. Dia sama menawannya denganmu." Sahut pemuda pirang itu lagi.

Menma tertawa senang mendengar pujian dari sang ayah, ia memeluk kaki Naruto dengan erat. "Aku sayang ayah."

Naruto menjawab dengan dengusan geli. Ia menggendong sang anak dibahunya lagi, "Ayah juga. Bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen sekarang? Kau suka?"

Menma bersorak senang, "Ya!—Lamen! Lamen!"

Tepat ketika Naruto ingin melangkah menjauh, tiba-tiba gempa hebat terjadi secara mendadak, tanah dibawah kakinya bergetar hebat untuk sesaat dan mulai retak. Menma yang berada diatas bahunya panik.

"Ayah!" Teriaknya hampir menangis,ketakutan.

Naruto yang merasakan ancaman, langsung memeluk buah hatinya di dada dan berusaha menjauh dari area pemakaman. _Apakah Madara kembali memulai penyerangan?_ Batin Naruto yang terus berlari. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat beberapa sulur berduri yang entah keluar darimana langsung membelit tubuhnya dengan erat. Menariknya ke dalam retakan tanah yang menganga lebar.

"Sial!—Apa-apaan ini?!" Naruto mendesis saat tubuhnya terus terseret oleh sulur tadi, tangan _tan_ nya berusaha mendekap Menma yang masih gemetaran, ketakutan. Namun sulur lain berhasil menangkap sang anak dan melepaskan cengkraman Naruto dari tubuh mungil bocah tadi.

"AYAH!" Menma berteriak panik saat badannya terlepas dari sang Uzumaki.

Naruto membelalak ngeri, kedua tangannya berusaha membuat segel kagebunshin dan jutsu lainnya, tetapi gerakannya langsung terhenti saat sulur tadi terus melilit tubuhnya tanpa henti dan menyeretnya ke lubang retakan ke bawah tanah. Melempar Naruto ke dalam sana.

Sebelum terjatuh, mata birunya sempat melihat sosok sang anak yang berteriak meminta tolong, memanggil namanya dengan ketakutan.

.

_Tidak!__—_Naruto berteriak panik dalam hati.

_._

_Jangan ambil Menma__—_

_._

_Jangan ambil anakku!_—

.

"_**MENMAAA!" **_Raung Naruto, sebelum akhirnya menghilang ke balik tanah yang retak tadi.

.

.

.

_**BRUKK!**_—Naruto terjatuh ke atas bidang lantai porselin yang dingin. Matanya mengerjap perlahan sebelum menyadari dimana ia berada sekarang. Maniknya menoleh berkeliling, meja belajar yang berantakan, komputer miliknya yang berada disisi tempat tidur, serta dirinya yang terjatuh dari ranjang dengan selimut yang membelit tubuhnya.

Dia berada di kamarnya sekarang. Bahkan pakaiannya pun sudah berubah menjadi seragam sekolah biasa tanpa hiasan 'Anbu' lagi.

Puas dengan kesimpulannya itu, Naruto segera bangkit dari lantai dan menggaruk rambut pirangnya, bingung. Untuk sesaat ia terlihat linglung dengan apa yang terjadi, namun begitu otaknya mengingat tentang sang anak, mata birunya langsung terbelalak lebar.

Ia mengalihkan tatapannya dengan cepat ke arah komputer dan mencengkram benda itu dengan kuat, "MENMA!—MENMA!" Ia berteriak panik. Sesekali membalik dan memutar komputer tadi ditangannya, berusaha mencari cara untuk kembali ke dunia shinobi dan menyelamatkan buah hatinya.

Nihil!—Ia tidak mengerti cara kerja untuk mengeluarkan sulur berduri itu. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya penuh rasa kesal.

"Menma—" Sang Uzumaki memanggil lirih. Pundaknya merosot dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis. Menjerit keras karena sudah kehilangan dua orang yang dicintainya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanyanya getir, "Sasuke, Menma—jangan tinggalkan aku." Ucapnya lagi dengan suara serak, hampir menangis.

.

.

"Naruto? Sedang apa kau?" Suara seseorang menginterupsi kesedihan sang sapphire. Ia menoleh cepat dan menemukan sosok Sasuke sedang bersandar di ambang pintu seraya melipat kedua tangannya angkuh.

"Sasuke?" Panggil pemuda pirang itu. Membelalak lebar, tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Ya, itu namaku. Ada apa?" Ucapnya ketus.

Naruto bangkit perlahan, "Kau masih hidup?" Tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, tidak suka, "Ya, aku masih hidup! Kau ini kenapa sih? Kepalamu terbentur ya?" Ketusnya.

Detik selanjutnya, bibir Naruto tertarik untuk membuat senyum lebar, matanya berair penuh rasa bahagia, "SASUKE!" Serunya lega sembari menerjang sang Uchiha dan mendekap tubuh ramping itu di dadanya. "—Syukurlah kau selamat! Aku takut kau mati!" Ucapnya dengan suara terputus-putus karena isak tangis bahagia.

Sasuke menampilkan wajah kebingungan, "Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah mempererat pelukannya ditubuh putih itu, "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi."

"Ha? Kau _amnesia_ ya? Bukannya kau yang minta putus?" Terang sang Uchiha lagi seraya mendorong tubuh pemuda pirang itu untuk berhenti memeluknya.

"Putus?" Tanya Naruto bingung, "—Kapan aku mengatakan itu?"

Sasuke berdecak, ia melipat kedua tangannya, kesal, "Tadi sore, sebelum kau tertidur."

"Tidur?"

"Ya—setelah kau mengatakan putus, kau malah ketiduran, bahkan tanpa mendengar jawabanku sampai selesai. Setelah itu kau menginggau tanpa henti merapalkan 'jutsu-jutsu' yang tidak aku mengerti." Jelas sang onyx panjang lebar sambil mengutip kata 'jutsu-jutsu' dengan kedua tangannya.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, "Jadi, selama ini aku hanya bermimpi?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, malas, "Yeah, Idiot! Kau bahkan memanggil namaku dan 'Menma' dalam tidurmu. Sebenarnya, siapa itu 'Menma'?—Selingkuhanmu?" Ketus pemuda raven itu sinis.

Naruto lagi-lagi diam, tidak menjawab. Matanya mengerjap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan sang kekasih.

_Jadi, selama ini dia bermimpi?__—__Hanya mimpi?!_ Batin Sang Uzumaki lagi.

Sasuke yang menatap wajah bengong Naruto hanya mengerutkan kening, heran. Ia menggoyangkan telapak tangannya didepan wajah pemuda pirang itu, "Uhm—Naruto? Hallo? Kau dengar aku?"

"Sasuke—" Akhirnya bibir sang sapphire terbuka pelan, menampilkan senyum sumringah yang lebar, "—Aku bermimpi!" Serunya riang. Kedua tangannya mencengkram pundak Sasuke dan mengguncangnya penuh semangat.

"AKU BERMIMPI, SASUKE!—SEMUA KEGILAAN ITU HANYA MIMPI!" Teriaknya nyaring dengan tawa lepas. Ia menarik tubuh ramping sang Uchiha dan memeluknya sembari berputar-putar senang di dalam kamar.

Sasuke mengerang risih, "Lepaskan aku, idiot!" Ketusnya.

"Tidak akan! Aku sangat mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Jangan konyol! Bukankah kau sendiri yang meminta putus beberapa jam yang lalu?" Sela sang Uchiha sinis.

Naruto menghentikan euphoria kegembiraannya, mata birunya menatap manik hitam dihadapannya. Kemudian mendorong tubuh putih itu ke atas kasurnya, "Maafkan aku—" Ucapnya singkat seraya memeluk Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha terlihat tidak nyaman dipeluk dan bertindihan dengan pemuda pirang itu diatas ranjang, "Lepas, Dobe! Aku ingin pulang! Ini sudah malam!"

Bukannya menurut, Naruto malah mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh pemuda raven itu, "Kalau kau ingin pulang, kenapa tidak dilakukan saat aku tertidur tadi? Kenapa kau masih dirumahku?"

Sasuke mendengus pelan sebelum menjawab, "Aku memasak makan malam untukmu. Lagipula aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang bodoh sepertimu kelaparan saat bangun tidur nanti."

Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher jenjang sang Uchiha. Tanpa saling menatap pun, Sasuke yakin kalau sang Uzumaki sedang tersenyum sambil memeluknya. Sedikit pasrah, sang onyx membiarkan pemuda itu menghirup aroma lehernya dengan dalam.

"Kau kenapa? Tingkahmu tiba-tiba aneh setelah bangun tidur tadi." Ujar Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku bermimpi buruk." Jawab Naruto dengan suara bisikan lirih.

"Aku bisa melihatnya." Sela Sasuke lagi, "—Yang aku bingungkan, siapa itu 'Menma'? Sejenis ramen baru?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan sebelum kembali berbicara, "Menma adalah anak kita. Dia sangat menawan sepertimu."

Sasuke mengerang kesal, "Selalu anak dan anak. Bisakah kita membicarakan hal lain?—Aku lelah." Ketus pemuda raven itu seraya mendorong tubuh sang Uzumaki menjauh.

"Oke—oke, maafkan aku. Aku yang salah." Potong Naruto cepat dan kembali memeluk tubuh Sasuke. "—_Please_, biarkan aku memelukmu, Sasuke." Pintanya lagi.

Sang onyx mendesah dan kembali membiarkan Naruto memeluknya lagi, "Jadi, ceritakan padaku, apakah mimpimu sangat buruk?"

Naruto mengangguk dalam diam, "Aku melihatmu mati."

"Dan sekarang, apakah aku mati?"

Pemuda pirang itu menggeleng cepat, "Kau hidup. Aku bisa merasakan dan mendengar detak jantungmu. Sangat nyaman." Ujarnya lembut seraya memeluk tubuh ramping itu dengan kuat, "—aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin putus denganmu."

"Tetapi, bukankah kau ingin 'anak'?" Tegas Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak!" Potong Naruto cepat, ia melepaskan pelukannya sejenak untuk memandang wajah sang kekasih, "—Kalau kau tidak ingin anak, maka aku tidak akan membicarakan hal itu lagi. Tetaplah bersamaku." Ia menarik tangan Sasuke dan mengecupnya pelan, "—Aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari seorang anak. Maafkan keegoisanku."

Sasuke mendengus sinis, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa menggombal juga." Ketusnya.

Bukannya membalas sarkasme sang kekasih, Naruto malah memandang _intens_ manik hitam itu. Membuat Sasuke sedikit risih dan tidak nyaman dengan tatapan kekasihnya.

"Err—Kau serius ya dengan ucapanmu tadi." Ujar Sasuke lagi.

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku serius."

Pemuda raven itu mendengus geli, "Baiklah, aku percaya. Jadi berhenti memasang tampang bodohmu itu." Ucapnya seraya menyentuh pipi sang kekasih dengan lembut, "—Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak mengatakan putus lagi, oke?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Aku janji—" Ia mendekatkan bibirnya untuk mengecup mulut sang pacar, "—Aku sangat mencintaimu." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke membalas kecupan itu dengan lengkungan tipis, "Hn—aku tahu." Balasnya dengan bisikan pelan.

Mendapat tanggapan positif dari sang onyx, membuat Naruto kembali menjatuhkan ciuman di bibir ranum itu. Mengecup lembut sembari menggigit nakal.

Sasuke mendesis pelan dengan tingkah pemuda pirang itu, "Hmmpph—Hentikan—mhhnn—Bukankah orangtuamu—mphh—sebentar lagi pulang?" Tukasnya seraya mencoba mendorong bahu Naruto.

Mata biru itu melirik ke arah jam dinding di kamar. Pukul 19.00 malam. Masih ada waktu 30 menit sebelum Minato dan Kushina kembali, "Tenang saja, ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama." Sahut Naruto seraya bangkit dan melepaskan baju atasannya. Memperlihatkan tubuh atletis dengan kulit _tan_ menggoda yang berkilat. Ia mengacak rambut pirangnya untuk memunculkan kesan agresif dan liar.

Untuk sesaat, Sasuke hanya terpana menatap sosok itu. Sesekali terdengar tegukan dari arah tenggorokannya, mencoba menetralisir jantungnya yang berpacu cepat.

"Terangsang, Teme?" Goda Naruto dengan seringai jahilnya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, berusaha membohongi perasaan gugupnya, "Terangsang? Jangan konyol, Dobe. Mana mungkin aku terangsang melihat orang bodoh sepertimu." Sahutnya dengan nada sinis.

Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya dengan pandangan nakal, "Benarkah?"

"Tch!—" Sasuke mendecih, ia melemparkan _death glare_ galaknya pada pemuda pirang yang kini duduk angkuh di atas perutnya, "—Sudah cukup! Menyingkir dari atasku. Kau berat."

Sekali lagi, 'menuruti perintah' tidak pernah ada dikamus sang Uzumaki. Ia yang membuat hukumnya sendiri dan Sasuke yang harus mematuhinya. Karena itu, ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggapai celana sang Uchiha dan menurunkannya dengan lembut. Membuat pemilik celana langsung tersentak kaget.

"Apa-apaan kau!—Lepaskan aku!" Desak Sasuke mempertahankan kain bawahnya.

"Sudah jelaskan?" Naruto menjawab dengan seringainya, "—Kita akan 'bermain-main' sebentar." Lanjutnya lagi dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'bermain-main'. Dan Sasuke yang mengerti maksud busuk pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa meneguk liurnya yang kering.

"Naruto, bisakah kita bermainnya lain kali saja?"

"Kenapa? Kau sedang menstruasi ya?" Potong sang Uzumaki lagi yang langsung kena gamparan di kepala.

"Berhenti bercanda, aku hanya tidak ingin orangtuamu tahu hubungan kita." Jelas Sasuke dengan lirikan tajam.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, malas, "Oh ayolah, Teme—bukankah sudah kukatakan, kita masih punya waktu 30 menit?"

"30 menit tidak akan cukup, Dobe!"

Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya terkejut, kemudian kembali menampilkan ekspresi jahil, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau 60 menit? Apa itu cukup untukmu, Sasuke sayang?"

Entah kenapa mendengar panggilan yang memuakkan seperti itu membuat bulu kuduk sang Uchiha berdiri, merinding. Ia menendang perut Naruto dengan kesal, "Berhenti bercanda! Kau terdengar menjijikan!" Sinisnya lagi.

Naruto terkekeh, kemudian menarik tangan Sasuke dan mengecupnya dengan lembut, "_My precious king_—" Satu kecupan dijatuhkan di punggung tangan putih itu, "—Benar-benar menakjubkan." Puji Naruto lagi seraya menatap sang onyx dengan _blue ocean_ nya yang tajam, membuat Sasuke tersentak kecil dengan semburat merah di pipi.

"Hentikan." Desis Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Naruto meminta alasan. "—Apakah kau tidak suka di puji olehku? Tidak suka disentuh olehku?" Pertanyaan tegas kembali keluar. Namun dibalik kalimat itu, tersirat nada suara penuh nafsu. Tuntutan untuk mendominasi yang tidak boleh ditolak sama sekali. Dan Sasuke tahu itu. Ia mengerti kalau sang kekasih sudah berada di ambang libido yang menggelegak.

"Kalau begitu—" Naruto kembali menggantungkan kalimatnya saat Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, "—Bagaimana kalau kau yang menyentuhku?" Ucapnya lagi seraya membawa telapak tangan Sasuke untuk menyentuh pipinya. Merasakan tekstur wajah tegas sang Uzumaki dengan rambut pirang berantakan yang membingkai mata _blue ocean_ nya yang tajam.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. Ia hanya bisa terpaku diam dan tidak bisa menolak saat tangan Naruto kembali menuntun jari-jemarinya untuk merasakan leher serta bahu lebar sang dominan. Menyentuh kembali kokohnya otot yang terlatih itu.

"Na—Naru—" Sasuke memanggil dengan suara serak. Untuk sesaat, ia mengutuki pita suaranya yang berubah hancur saat adrenalinnya terpacu cepat menuju ke bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya, tanda bertanya, "Kenapa?—Kau tidak suka menyentuh tubuhku?"

Sasuke berdecak kecil, berusaha mempertahankan topeng _stoic_ nya, "Kau membosankan. Aku tidak tertarik." Ketusnya tajam.

Bukannya sedih karena ejekan sang Uchiha, Naruto malah menarik sudut bibirnya menjadi seringai, "Benarkah? Apa aku sangat membosankan?"

Sasuke mendelik galak, "Ya, kau sangat membos—" Kalimatnya terhenti tiba-tiba. Matanya kembali terbelalak lebar saat sang Uzumaki melepaskan celana dan boxer hitam yang menutupi selangkangannya. Memperlihatkan benda milik pemuda pirang itu yang sudah berdiri dengan gagah menantang gravitasi.

Jemari Naruto menyisir sisi rambutnya dengan angkuh, "Sekarang katakan padaku. Apa aku masih membosankan?" Tantangnya lagi.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mata hitamnya tidak beralih menatap selangkangan Naruto yang menggiurkan itu. Ia ingin meraupnya dengan ganas, namun harga diri seorang Uchiha membuatnya harus bertahan, "Kau tidak menarik." Kalimat itu bukan kata yang tegas, melainkan hanya cicitan kecil dari mulutnya.

Naruto menyeringai semakin lebar. Ia mendekat badannya ke tubuh Sasuke kemudian mengendus leher sang kekasih. Kali ini tidak ada penolakan dari sang onyx, sepertinya, Sasuke sedikit jinak ketika pemuda pirang itu sudah membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Ia tahu kalau sang Uchiha akan bertekuk lutut dengan tubuhnya. Dan itu merupakan kartu 'As' nya dalam menggoda libido Sasuke.

Sang Uzumaki mengecup leher Sasuke, memberikan sensasi menggelitik yang membuat sang onyx mengerang kecil.

"Apa kau menyukaiku, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara bariton yang dalam. Sesekali melandaskan ciuman singkat di wajah kekasihnya itu. Kening, hidung, pipi dan bibir tidak terlepas dari pagutan manis sang Uzumaki.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat. Menikmati sensasi dari mulut Naruto yang menjatuhkan ciuman di wajahnya.

"Sasuke, buka matamu dan katakan kalau kau mencintaiku." Tegas Naruto seraya menarik dagu putih itu untuk mendongak dan memaksa sang onyx untuk saling bertatapan.

Manik hitam Sasuke membuka perlahan. Tidak ada delikan sinis maupun tatapan tajam, hanya pandangan yang terselimuti gairah, "Aku mencintaimu." Akhirnya bibir mungil itu melontarkan kejujuran. Membuat Naruto menyeringai senang.

"Bagus—" Puji sang Uzumaki lagi. Ia menarik tangan Sasuke dan menuntunnya untuk menyentuh otot perutnya yang berbentuk _sick pack_, "—Kau suka tubuhku, Sasuke?" Tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk, ia terhipnotis dengan badan sempurna milik sang dominan, terlebih lagi kulit_ tan_ eksotis yang menggoda, "Naru—hhh—" Ia memanggil. Jarinya yang bergerak di bagian torso Naruto mulai beralih menuju benda di bagian bawah pemuda pirang itu. Menyentuh selangkangan sang Uzumaki dan menelusurinya perlahan.

Naruto kembali mengecup kening Sasuke, "Kau menginginkan penisku, Sasuke?" Tanyanya mulai nakal.

Sang Uchiha mendongak untuk menatap kekasihnya, "Ya—hhh—"

"Kalau begitu sentuhlah, lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan." Ucap pemuda pirang itu lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk. Tangannya langsung menggapai kejantanan Naruto dan mulai menyentuh pre-cum pemuda itu dengan hati-hati. Sesekali jari nakalnya menggesek bagian ujung penis tadi dengan lembut, membuat Naruto sedikit terhenyak nikmat dengan dengus napas yang cepat.

"Hhh—nikmat—hhh—" Naruto mendesah. Ia bisa merasakan miliknya yang terus berdenyut liar saat sang pacar mengocok kejantanannya dengan tempo yang cepat. Tangan _tan_ nya terjulur untuk menyentuh dada sang Uchiha dari balik baju. Ia mengarahkan jemarinya untuk melepaskan pakaian yang mengganggu pemandangan dibalik kain tadi.

Sasuke hanya diam saat Naruto mulai menelanjangi tubuh atasnya. Jari-jemarinya masih sibuk mengocok dan menyentuh penis sang Uzumaki yang besar dan menggoda itu. Tetes pre-cum dimainkannya dengan telunjuk, sesekali mengelus lubang kecil di ujung organ vital itu.

Naruto melenguh kecil saat ia merasakan tangan ramping milik Sasuke memanja kejantanannya. Membuat nafsunya terus terpompa meningkat.

"Sasuke—Hghh!—" Naruto memanggil disela napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. "—Lepaskan celanamu—hhh—" Lanjutnya lagi.

Sang Uchiha berdecak kesal dengan permintaan kekasihnya itu, namun ia terpaksa menuruti perkataan sang dominan saat tatapan biru itu memandangnya tajam penuh tuntutan.

"Aku mengerti, Dobe. Berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan mengerikan seperti itu." Ketus Sasuke kesal.

Naruto mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi cengiran polos. Manik _ocean blue_ nya tidak beralih dari tingkah Sasuke yang sedang melepaskan celana panjang serta boxer nya, kemudian melemparkan pakaian itu ke lantai.

Sasuke kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya yang telanjang di ranjang Naruto seraya membuka paha putihnya dengan lebar, temperamental alat kemaluannya yang setengah menegak.

Naruto menjilat bibir bawahnya penuh gairah, terangsang ketika melihat tubuh ramping yang mulus dihadapannya itu. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa merengkuh badan Sasuke ke dadanya.

Sang Uchiha sedikit tidak nyaman saat kulit mereka saling bersentuhan, apalagi bibir Naruto yang mulai bergerak nakal untuk mengecup leher, bahu dan pipinya.

"Naruto, kenapa kau terlihat bergairah begini?"

"Hm?—Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto sembari mengecup dada sang Uchiha.

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya, membiarkan pemuda pirang itu mengecup dan menjilat bagian dadanya, "Ya—hhh—kau lebih bernafsu daripada biasanya—Ahhnn!—" Mata onyx nya terpejam erat saat sang dominan menggigit puting dadanya dengan gemas.

Naruto tidak menjawab, pemuda pirang itu hanya mendengus pelan menanggapi ucapan kekasihnya, menyiratkan hasratnya yang juga bisa diartikan sebagai 'sangat bernafsu'.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, ia menatap sang dominan yang menjilat dua _nipple_-nya secara bergantian. Kemudian menghisap dan menjilat tonjolan pink itu dengan rasa lapar yang berlebih. Bibir sang Uchiha tersenyum simpul, "Kau—nghhh!—mirip bayi—Ahhk!—"

Naruto menghentikan hisapannya di dada pemuda raven itu, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau sekarang kau yang gantian menghisapku?" Tegasnya lagi.

"Menghisap apa?" Tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

Sang Uzumaki menampilkan cengiran jahilnya, ia bangkit dan mendekatkan pinggulnya ke arah Sasuke. Menyentuhkan ujung kejantanannya ke bibir pemuda onyx itu, "Buka—hhh—mulutmu—" Perintah sang sapphire.

Sasuke menurut, ia mendongakkan wajahnya sembari membuka mulut. Napas hangat dan rongga penuh ludah itu membuat Naruto tidak sabar untuk menenggelamkan penisnya disana.

"Aku—masukkan." Ucap Naruto dengan dengus napas yang cepat. Ujung kejantanannya masuk secara perlahan ke dalam rongga mulut sang Uchiha. Menikmati sensasi hangat dan nyaman gua mungil itu.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dengan erat saat benda besar yang berdenyut itu mulai menginvasi rongga mulutnya. Menabrak lidah, gigi serta tonsilnya. "Hmphh!—Nghmpp!—Mmph!"

Naruto mencengkram sisi kepala Sasuke dan menghentakkan pinggulnya di mulut mungil itu. Menjelajahi rongga sang Uchiha dengan kejantanannya. "Hghh!—Sasuke—Ahh—nikmat—"

Sasuke mengerang kecil saat mulutnya penuh dengan benda milik Naruto yang besar dan berdenyut itu. Menjilat dan menghisap penis yang memiliki aroma maskulin tadi. Bahkan pre-cum milik sang dominan diteguknya dengan nikmat, "Hmmphh!—Ahmph!—Nghmp!"

Naruto menghentikkan gerakan pinggulnya untuk maju-mundur di mulut Sasuke. Tangan _tan_ nya meraih dagu putih itu dan mendongakannya dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum kecil, "Lihat wajah eksotismu itu, Teme—hhh—kau menakjubkan—" Ucap sang Uzumaki memberikan pujian yang berlebihan.

Sasuke tidak membalas. Bibirnya bergerak untuk menyergap kembali mangsanya yang kabur. Benda milik Naruto berhasil ditangkap, kali ini lidah berusaha memanjakan benda berdenyut itu agar tidak melarikan diri untuk kedua kalinya. "Hmpphh!—Nghmmp!—" Sang Uchiha mendesah. Jari-jari nya ikut merayap untuk memijat batang kejantanan Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu mendengus dengan napas memburu ketika alat kelaminnya digoda oleh benda lunak di mulut Sasuke, "Hhh—Hghh!—Kau—hebat—" Ia memuji kelihaian sang uke yang memanja miliknya. Membuatnya tidak ingin lepas dari rongga yang hangat dan basah itu.

Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya keluar-masuk di mulut Sasuke. Menghajar langit-langit serta pangkal lidah sang Uchiha hingga membuat lambung pemuda raven itu menggelegak mual, "Hmph!—Mmnn—Nghhmpp!" Tangan putihnya berusaha menahan sodokan pinggul Naruto, ia tidak ingin benda itu membuatnya muntah seketika.

Melihat sang kekasih yang tersiksa, Naruto melepaskan kejantanannya dari mulut Sasuke. Memberikan waktu pemuda onyx itu untuk bernapas sesaat, "Sasuke—hhh—kita masih punya waktu kan?" Tanya Naruto sembari melirik jam dinding.

Sasuke ikut mengalihkan pandangannya ke benda bulat yang menunjukkan waktu itu. "Sekitar 25 menit lagi—" Sahutnya sembari menyeka bibirnya dari saliva yang menetes. "—Kapan orangtuamu pulang?" Tanyanya lagi, penasaran.

Naruto mengelus pipi Sasuke, lembut, "—Sekitar pukul 19.30 malam. Dan sekarang sudah pukul 19.05." Jawab pemuda pirang itu seraya mengecup pipi dan bibir kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan lagi. Kita masih mempunyai banyak waktu." Desak Sasuke seraya membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

Naruto mengangguk, tangan _tan_ nya bergerak untuk menjamah dada pemuda raven itu, "Sasuke, kenapa kau membenci anak kecil?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Sasuke yang mendengar kalimat dari kekasihnya itu hanya memutar bola matanya, kesal, "_God!_—Kau membuatku kehilangan _mood_ saja."

Naruto menahan tubuh Sasuke untuk tidak melarikan diri, "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kesal—" Ucapnya sembari meraup _nipple_ sang kekasih, "—Aku hanya—hhh—penasaran." Lanjutnya yang menjilat perut Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sasuke mendesah tertahan sambil mencengkram sisi seprei, "Aku—Ahhn!—tidak benci anak kecil—" Jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu?—Kenapa kau tidak suka saat aku membicarakan anak kecil?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Ia melepaskan jilatannya di perut Sasuke dan mulai menjamah selangkangan pemuda raven itu. Memijat lembut organ vital yang sudah menegang disana.

Sang Uchiha sedikit tersentak dengan sentuhan jari milik pemuda pirang itu, pahanya melebar untuk memberikan akses bagi Naruto yang sibuk mengocok penisnya, "Ahh!—Aku hanya cemburu—Ahhn!—karena kau selalu membandingkanku dengan wanita—Ahhhk!—Tidakkah kau tahu? Aku lebih menawan daripada para makhluk betina itu?—Nghh!—" Jelasnya dengan nada bicara yang sedikit sinis.

Naruto terkekeh kecil, ia suka menggoda pacarnya itu. Melihat wajah kesal sang onyx semakin membuatnya bergairah. Ia mengelus paha Sasuke dengan lembut, "Di dalam mimpiku, kau hamil anak kita, Sasuke." Lanjut Naruto.

Sasuke mendelik galak, "Bisakah kau berhenti—Ahh—membicarakan soal mimpi dan anak?" Ketusnya galak.

Naruto meletakkan dua kaki Sasuke dibahunya, kemudian mengecup pelan betis ramping itu, "Ya, baiklah." Tangannya merambat untuk menyentuh selangkangan Sasuke, "—Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan hal yang sedikit nakal dan kotor?" Goda pemuda pirang itu seraya menggerakkan alisnya naik-turun.

Sasuke mendengus geli, "Maksudmu 'sampah'? Hal itu cukup kotor."

Naruto memutar bola matanya, malas, "Kau menyebalkan, Teme." Decaknya, sebal.

Sang Uchiha tertawa pelan, tangan putihnya mengelus perut atletis sang dominan kemudian turun ke bagian organ vital itu, "Kau masih tegang." Bisiknya.

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya—hhh—aku ingin segera memasukimu—" Ucapnya sembari mengelus pantat kenyal sang Uchiha.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya membuka pahanya lebar dan menunjukkan lubangnya yang berkedut liar, "Bisakah—hhh—_foreplay_ dulu?—hhh—aku tidak ingin kau memasukannya dengan kering." Pinta pemuda raven itu.

"Oke—" Balas Naruto seraya menyodorkan dua jarinya ke mulut sang Uchiha, "—Jilat jariku."

Sasuke menurut. Rongga mulutnya yang basah terbuka dan membiarkan dua jari nakal itu menjelajahi lidah dan salivanya, "Nghmphh!—Mphh—" Ia mengerang pelan ketika jari Naruto menekan dan menarik alat pengecapnya. Siksaan itu terhenti saat Naruto merasa jarinya sudah siap untuk memasuki lubang lainnya.

"Buka pahamu—" Perintah sang Uzumaki seraya mengangkat kaki Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu menurut, ia melebarkan pahanya dan membiarkan Naruto mengecup lubang bagian bawahnya. Jari-jari _tan_ itu mulai bergerak untuk mengelus lingkaran anusnya sebelum memasukkan ke dalam sana dengan hati-hati.

"Hgnnhh!—Ahhnn—Naruto—Ahh!" Sasuke mengerang pelan saat Naruto menggerakkan jari-jarinya di dalam tubuhnya. Menyeruak untuk membuka lubangnya. Menggesek serta menyodok pelan dinding rektumnya.

Sang Uzumaki menjilat bibirnya penuh gairah ketika mendengar erangan erotis sang kekasih. Membuat libidonya semakin menggelegak liar, "Teme—hhh—lubangmu hangat—hhh—"

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, "Nghh—idiot—Ahhk!—Berhenti bicara konyol—Ahh!" Ucap pemuda itu seraya menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, tubuhnya dicondongkan untuk mengecup bibir sang Uchiha, "Kau manis, sayang." Pujinya berlebih. Lidahnya menjilat mulut Sasuke penuh gairah, sedangkan tangannya masih sibuk memanjakan anus pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke mendesah, ia menghentikan jari Naruto untuk mengelus dinding rektumnya, "_Stop!_—Hhh—masukan sekarang—Ahh—" Pintanya tidak sabaran.

Naruto tersenyum senang. Ia melepaskan jarinya dari dalam anus Sasuke dan mulai mendekatkan ujung penisnya ke lubang kecil itu. "Hghh!—Ahhh—" Ia mendesah nikmat saat kejantanannya menusuk perlahan ke liang anal sang kekasih. Merasakan miliknya yang berdenyut senang saat dijepit oleh gua hangat itu.

"Naruto—Ahhk!—penismu menghantam prostatku—Ahhk!" Desah Sasuke sembari mencengkram seprei dengan kuat. Tubuhnya melengkung menahan getaran nikmat yang diberikan oleh sang dominan.

Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan irama konstan. Memanja lubang itu dengan penisnya yang bergerak keluar-masuk, "Kau suka penisku?—Hhh—lubangmu nikmat—Hghh!"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Aku—Ahhkk—suka penismu—Nghh!" Tangan putihnya menarik wajah Naruto dan mencium bibir pemuda pirang itu dengan dengusan nafsu.

Sang Uzumaki membalasnya dengan kecupan sayang. Pinggulnya masih terus bergerak tanpa henti, sesekali ia menghentakkan kejantanannya secara kuat hanya untuk mendengar rintihan kesakitan sang kekasih, "Mphh!—Sasuke—hhh—Hmphh!—kau cantik—"

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya, mulutnya terbuka untuk mengambil napas yang banyak, "Berhenti—Ahhk!—memujiku—" Ia merasakan bibir sang dominan bergerak ke bagian lehernya. Menjatuhkan beberapa _kissmark_ di wilayah itu.

Naruto mendengus keras, napasnya memburu liar saat lubang anus Sasuke memanja kejantanannya tanpa henti, "Sasuke—Aghh—lubangmu—Ahh—_fuck!_—Hghh!—nikmat—" Erangnya.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua pahanya, melebarkan kakinya hanya untuk memudahkan organ vital milik sang dominan menghajar lubang rektumnya lebih keras lagi, "Ahhk!—_yes_—Ahhk!—sodok pantatku, sayang—Ahkk!" Pintanya dengan desahan yang sensual.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya penuh nafsu saat mendengar permintaan sang uke. Mata birunya bisa melihat ke-erotisan Sasuke saat pemuda raven itu dalam gairah yang tinggi. Ia sudah tahu, saat sang Uchiha bersetubuh dengannya, sifat serta tindakan pemuda onyx itu berubah menjadi liar layaknya kucing dimasa kawin. Menggebu-gebu dan tidak sabaran, membuat Naruto hampir gila dibuatnya.

Sang Uzumaki kembali menghentak anus sang Uchiha dengan kuat. Menenggelamkan alat kemaluannya di lubang yang hangat dan basah itu. Menggesek dan menghantam prostat yang berada didalam sana.

"Aghh!—nikmat—Ahh—" Naruto mendesah. Menggeram dengan suara bariton berat, berusaha menyampaikan gairahnya pada sang onyx.

Sasuke mendesah dibawah tindihan Naruto, tubuhnya melengkung indah saat merasakan bagian lubang analnya disentak dengan brutal, "Ahhk!—Naruto!—Ahh—" Suara erotisnya terus keluar tanpa bisa dihentikan.

Sungguh!—Naruto benar-benar terhipnotis oleh keindahan tubuh sang Uchiha. Setiap gerakannya, sentakkan tubuhnya, keringat yang membasahi keningnya, semua hal itu membuat Naruto gila. Ia ingin Sasuke terus meronta dibawah tindihannya. Menggagahinya dengan brutal dan memperdengarkan suara lenguhan yang menakjubkan.

Naruto memperlebar paha Sasuke, kemudian menghentakkan penisnya lebih kasar dan dalam, "Ahh—Sasuke—ohh—nikmat—" Racaunya. Ia mengerang tertahan dengan desisan penuh nafsu. Membuat Sasuke kembali terbakar gairah.

Tangan putih sang Uchiha mencengkram surai pirang kekasihnya itu, menatap sosok Naruto yang begitu menakjubkan saat menyetubuhinya. Kulit _tan_ yang berkilat penuh keringat, desahan suara bariton berat serta mata _blue ocean_ yang terpejam menikmati tubuhnya, membuat Sasuke mengerang tak terkendali.

"Ahhk!—Naruto!—Aku mencintaimu—Ahhk!" Ucap pemuda raven itu disela-sela lenguhannya.

"Hghh!—Aku—Ahh—juga mencintaimu—" Naruto memberikan kecupan dan pagutan di bibir sang kekasih. Mencumbui mulut mungil itu dengan lidah nakalnya.

.

.

_**DIIINN!**__**—**__**DIIIINN!**_—Suara klakson mobil menghentikan pergerakan dua insan yang sedang bercumbu di dalam kamar. Naruto maupun Sasuke terlihat kaget, mata mereka terarah pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 19. 45 malam.

_Shit!_—Orang tua Naruto sudah pulang.

Sasuke panik, ia mencoba mendorong tubuh sang kekasih dan sesegera mungkin berpakaian rapi. Ia tidak mau hubungannya dengan sang Uzumaki ketahuan oleh Minato dan Kushina. Namun dorongan itu malah ditahan oleh tangan Naruto yang bersikeras untuk mengurung tubuh Sasuke di pelukannya.

"Dobe, hentikan! Orangtuamu sudah pulang!" Desis sang onyx dengan lirikan tajam.

"Aku tahu—" Potong Naruto sambil menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka berdua yang telanjang, "—Tenang saja, asal kau tetap diam, kita tidak akan ketahuan." Lanjutnya lagi seraya menyentakkan kembali penisnya di lubang anal Sasuke.

"Ahhk!—" Sasuke mengerang, namun detik selanjutnya ia menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan agar tidak mendesah keras, "Hmphh!—Hmmp!"

Naruto menyeringai senang, pinggulnya kembali bergerak untuk menggenjot lubang anus itu. "Ahh—_fuck_—nikmat Sasuke—hhh—lubangmu ketat—"

"Hmphh!—Nghmpph!" Tubuh Sasuke tersentak keras. Ia berusaha mempertahankan lenguhan suaranya agar tidak ketahuan oleh orangtua sang kekasih.

.

.

"Naruto?!—Ibu pulang!" Seruan Kushina dari arah ruang tamu sama sekali tidak dijawab oleh sang anak. Membuat wanita berambut merah itu terlihat kebingungan. Matanya melirik ke arah suaminya, "—Sayang, kenapa Naruto tidak menjawab ya?" Tanyanya seraya menatap lantai atas.

Minato yang terlihat melonggarkan dasi hanya menguap malas, "Mungkin sibuk belajar atau sudah tertidur." Sahutnya. Pria Namikaze itu memilih untuk duduk di depan tivi sambil melihat beberapa berita terkini, sedangkan Kushina beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuat makan malam. Namun ia sedikit heran melihat beberapa hidangan sudah tersedia disana.

_Apakah Naruto yang memasak semua ini? Well__—__tetap saja, aku harus memasak lagi sebab bahan makanan menumpuk terlalu banyak di dalam kulkas. _Batin Kushina dalam hati.

"Sayang, sepertinya kau harus memanggil Naruto. Aku akan segera menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita." Jelas wanita itu lagi yang disambut erangan malas Minato.

"Oh, ayolah, Kushina. Aku masih lelah. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar." Protes pria berambut kuning itu.

Kushina menghantamkan pisaunya dengan keras ke talenan. Ekor matanya melirik galak, "Cepat. Panggil. Naruto." Desisnya lagi.

Minato meneguk ludahnya panik. Takut kalau pisau Kushina terpeleset ke arah kepalanya, pria itu memilih untuk segera bangkit dari ruang tivi dan bergerak menaiki tangga menuju kamar sang anak.

Serius!—Minato pernah melihat berita di tivi tentang seorang istri yang mencincang suaminya, dan ia tidak mau menjadi _headine news_ tentang seorang suami yang dimutilasi oleh istri karena tidak memanggil anak mereka. Jadi, daripada membuat Kushina marah, lebih baik dia menurut saja.

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar, Naruto masih sibuk melakukan aktifitas bejatnya di balik selimut dengan Sasuke. Sodokan dan genjotan merupakan kegiatan yang terus dilakukan penis pemuda pirang itu didalam rektum sang Uchiha.

"Naruto—Ahhk!—" Sasuke mendesah pelan.

"Sasuke—hhh—pelankan suaramu—Ahh—" Pinta sang Uzumaki seraya mengecup bibir lembut pemuda raven itu.

.

_**Tok!**__**—**__**Tok!**__**—**__**Tok!**_—Ketukan halus di pintu membuat seluruh pergerakan Naruto dan Sasuke terhenti.

"Naruto?! Kau di dalam kamar?!" Seru sang ayah dari luar.

Naruto menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut untuk menjawab panggilan pria Namikaze itu, "Uhm—Ya—aku sedang sibuk!"

"Bisakah kau keluar? Ibumu memanggil." Jelas sang ayah lagi, tidak sabaran.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya, panik. Mata birunya menatap Sasuke yang masih menutup mulut dibawah tindihannya, sedangkan penisnya masih berada di lubang ketat itu, "Uhm—Ayah! Aku sibuk belajar! Bisakah kau mengatakan pada ibu untuk menunggu sebentar?!" Seru pemuda itu.

Minato berdecak kesal, "Jangan bohong. Ayah tahu kau tidak pernah belajar." Jawabnya sambil memutar kenop untuk membuka pintu.

Sasuke panik. Ia semakin menenggelamkan dirinya di balik selimut, berlindung dengan tubuh Naruto yang memeluknya, "Dobe—hhh—lepaskan penismu. Nanti kita ketahuan."

"Ssst!—Diam, berpura-puralah jadi bantal dan sejenisnya." Perintah sang Uzumaki lagi, ia kembali menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan terus menggerakkan penisnya keluar-masuk ke anus Sasuke dengan cepat, tanpa mempedulikan sang ayah yang berdiri di ambang pintu sembari melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kau sedang apa di balik selimut? Bukankah kau bilang sedang belajar?" Jelas Minato dengan pandangan heran.

"Aku—hhh—sedang—Ahhh—belajar—" Jawab Naruto yang terlihat grasak-grusuk dari balik selimut.

Di bawah tindihannya, Sasuke hanya mendelik galak dengan gelengan kepala yang kuat, "Naru—ahhhk—nanti kita ketahuan." Bisiknya panik.

"Ssst!—Diam dan nikmati saja." Sinis Naruto yang tak kalah keras kepalanya. Ia terus melanjutkan untuk menggenjot anus sang Uchiha dengan kuat dan dalam. Menggesek dinding rektum itu serta menghantam prostat sang kekasih.

Minato yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu mulai curiga saat telinganya samar-samar mendengar suara rintihan, "Naruto? Apa kau sakit?" Tanyanya, cemas.

"Ti—tidak—hhh—jangan pedulikan aku, ayah. Keluarlah dari—ahh—kamar." Sahut Naruto lagi.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu yang sedang sakit." Tukas Minato cepat seraya bergerak menuju sisi ranjang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tinggalkan aku." Desak pemuda pirang itu lagi.

Namun bukannya menuruti perkataan sang anak, Minato malah menyambar ujung selimut dan mulai menariknya pelan, "Ayo keluar dari balik selimut, Naruto. Ayah akan mengobati sakitmu."

Sang Uzumaki panik. Ia ikut menarik selimut, mempertahankan kain tebal itu untuk terus menutupi tubuhnya, "Jangan coba-coba mengambil selimut ini, ayah. Atau kau kan kutendang!" Ancam sang anak. "Cepat keluar dari kamarku!" Perintahnya lagi.

Minato menggeram marah, "Berani sekali kau berbicara begitu pada ayahmu! Cepat keluar dari sana!"

Naruto memiliki sifat keras kepala dari sang ayah, ia masih mempertahankan selimutnya dan sibuk memberikan kenikmatan di lubang anus sang Uchiha. Sasuke yang berada di bawah tindihannya, hanya bisa mendesis keras ketika ujung penis sang dominan terus menghantam prostatnya tanpa henti.

"Na—hhh—ru—Shhh!—Ahh!—_Stop_!" Bisik sang Uchiha. Sambil mencengkram bahu pemuda pirang diatasnya itu. Telinganya bisa mendengar gerutuan kesal Minato dari balik selimut.

"Naruto! Cepat keluar!" Teriak sang ayah yang berusaha menarik selimut dari tubuh anaknya itu.

Ranjang itu berderit semakin keras dan nyaring, tetapi Naruto masih mempertahankan selimutnya, "Hghh!—iya—sebentar lagi, ayah. Aku—Ahhk!—hampir keluar!" Sahutnya disela desahannya yang tertahan.

Minato menautkan alisnya dengan galak, "Kalau kau sakit, jangan tiduran saja. Cepat keluar dan minum obat!"

Lagi-lagi Naruto tidak menjawab, ia sibuk merintih dan mengerang pelan saat penisnya berdenyut-denyut liar ingin segera memuntahkan cairan kental putihnya didalam rektum sang Uchiha.

"Aku—hhh—keluar!" Bisik Naruto di sisi telinga Sasuke.

Sang onyx mengangguk tertahan, ia hanya bisa mendesis nikmat saat prostatnya terus dihajar tanpa ampun. Tangan putihnya berusaha mengocok alat kemaluannya sendiri. Memijatnya dengan cepat dan sesekali menggesek ujungnya yang penuh dengan tetes precum, "Hhhh—Naruto—Ahhk—aku ingin keluar!" Erangnya.

"Ssstt—Ssst—jangan—ahh—keras-keras." Pinta Naruto berusaha menutup erangan sang kekasih dengan bibirnya.

Sasuke mendesah, "Ahhk—tidak tahan—Hghh!" Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, sari putih di ujung kejantanannya siap tumpah.

Otot perut Naruto mengejang hebat, ia menggeram kecil saat menggagahi kekasihnya itu dengan brutal, "Sasuke—hhgh!—keluar!" Erangnya dengan napas tercekat. Penisnya menghentak keras didalam lubang rektum sang Uchiha.

Klimaks hampir dicapai oleh mereka, Sasuke ikut mengerang tertahan dengan tubuh gemetar. Ia bisa merasakan kejantanan sang dominan yang menyodok liang anusnya tanpa henti, "Ahhk!—keluar!—hghh!—HMPHH!" Tepat ketika mulutnya ingin berteriak mengeluarkan suara erotis, bibirnya langsung ditangkap oleh mulut sang Uzumaki dan meredam semua lenguhan kenikmatan itu dalam dengusan nafsu. Cairan putih kental meluncur keluar dari ujung organ vitalnya dan terciprat ke sisi perut Naruto

Sedangkan Naruto menyentakkan pinggulnya terakhir kali ke dalam anal Sasuke sebelum memuntahkan sperma miliknya ke dalam sana. "Argh!—Hghh!—Keluar!" Benihnya dengan cepat membasahi rektum Sasuke, memberikan lebih dari sekedar kenikmatan dan kepuasan. Ia terengah-engah kelelahan setelah beraktifitas 'panas' dengan Sasuke, kemudian mencoba menetralkan dengus napasnya yang memburu, tetapi sedetik kemudian—

.

_**BREETT!**_—Selimut yang dipakai Naruto untuk menyembunyikan tubuhnya, berhasil ditarik oleh Minato. Persenggamaan dua pasang kekasih itu langsung terhenti seketika dengan wajah terkejut, tanpa bisa menyembunyikan cairan yang mencurigakan ditubuh keduanya. Sperma yang membasahi perut Sasuke dan lubang bagian bawah pemuda itu merupakan hal yang pertama kali dilihat oleh mata Minato. Pria Namikaze itu membelalak lebar dengan tubuh bergetar karena _shock_.

_Shit!_—Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa mempertahankan cengkramannya di selimut dan membiarkan kenikmatan itu menghancurkan konsentrasi pikirannya. Sekarang, ia dan Sasuke dalam masalah besar.

"Uhm—Ayah, aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini." Ucap Naruto seraya melepaskan kejantanannya dari lubang anus Sasuke, membiarkan cairan sperma miliknya menetes keluar dari anal sang Uchiha.

Minato terduduk kaget di lantai, matanya masih terbelalak lebar dengan pundak yang bergetar. Mulutnya terbuka dan sedetik kemudian ia berteriak histeris.

"_**KUSHINAAAA!"**_

.

.

.

Makan malam hari itu penuh dengan ketegangan dan suasana mencekam di ruang makan keluarga Uzumaki. Naruto dan Sasuke duduk bersebelahan sambil menunduk diam penuh perasaan bersalah. Sesekali melempar lirikan dengan pandangan yang saling menyalahkan. Dihadapan mereka, Minato berdecak kecil seraya mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja dengan tidak sabaran.

"Jadi, katakan yang sejujurnya—" Sang Namikaze membuka suara, "—Sejak kapan kalian berhubungan seperti itu?" Jelas Minato dengan nada sinis yang kentara sekali. Kushina yang baru datang dari dapur langsung menggampar belakang kepala Minato dengan kesal.

Sang istri mendelik galak ke arah suaminya, kemudian beralih menatap anaknya dan Sasuke dengan senyum ceria, "Maksud Minato adalah sejak kapan kalian pacaran." Ucapnya lembut seraya menaruh semangkuk besar sup hangat.

Sasuke terlihat bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya, bibirnya terus digigit sebelum menjawab ucapan wanita berambut merah itu, "Sejak dua tahun yang lalu." Jawabnya gugup dan lirih.

Minato kembali mengetukkan jarinya, kesal.

Naruto yang sadar kalau sang ayah menatap Sasuke dengan tajam, membuat pemuda pirang itu mendelik ayahnya dengan galak, seakan-akan berkata _'Berhenti membuat kekasihku ketakutan. Wajahmu itu menyeramkan tahu!'_, namun Minato masih tetap mempertahankan pelototannya.

Kushina menampilkan senyum terlembutnya, ia menyentuh pundak Sasuke dengan halus, "Jangan terlalu gugup. Santailah sedikit. Aku senang Naruto mempunyai pacar yang cantik sepertimu." Ujarnya lagi yang langsung membuat Minato mengerang protes.

"Kushina, jangan bercanda! Apa kau tidak lihat kalau anak kita jadi _gay_! Dia pacaran dengan cow—" Belum sempat Minato mengeluarkan kritikan pedasnya, Kushina sudah mendelik galak dengan ekor matanya. Membuat pria Namikaze itu menunduk diam, tidak berani melawan sang istri.

Kushina beralih mengusap lembut kepala Sasuke, "Jangan pedulikan ucapan pria kolot itu—" Tunjuknya ke arah sang suami, membuat Minato lagi-lagi mendengus kesal "—Aku senang ternyata Sasuke menjadi pacar anakku." Lanjut wanita itu lagi.

Naruto mendongak untuk memandang ibunya, "Benarkah? Ibu tidak marah?"

Sasuke ikut menatap takut-takut ke arah wanita tadi, "Tetapi, aku dan Naruto pacaran." Ucapnya lirih, menimpali ucapan sang kekasih.

Kushina tertawa renyah sebelum duduk di kursinya, "Aku tidak marah. Lagipula, aku terbuka dengan hal-hal yang tabu. Asalkan ingat, lain kali lakukan 'hal itu' menggunakan kondom, oke?"

Minato ternganga mendengar 'petuah sesat' yang diberikan oleh istrinya, "Kushina, apa kau gila?—Kondom? Yang benar saja?! Mereka masih anak-anak!"

"Diamlah, Idiot! Berhenti menyalahkan anakku dan Sasuke karena orientasi mereka, atau kau memilih kuceraikan detik ini juga?" Ancam wanita itu yang membuat nyali Minato langsung menciut.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, ia menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang sedikit gugup, "Tenanglah, ibuku merestui kita." Bisiknya lembut.

Sang onyx mengangguk pelan, bibirnya melengkung tipis menunjukkan senyum penuh kelegaan. Ia menatap orangtua Naruto bergantian, "Terima kasih, Kushina-san, Minato-san." Sahutnya sopan.

Kushina tertawa senang, "Panggil saja aku 'ibu'—" Kemudian ia menunjuk ke arah suaminya, "—Dan panggil laki-laki ini 'ayah', oke?" Ucapnya seraya menyikut Minato untuk berhenti marah.

Minato menghela napas sebelum akhirnya membuka suara, "Baiklah, lagipula aku senang mempunyai 'menantu' yang 'berkelas' dari keluarga Uchiha." Ucap pria itu tersenyum tipis. _Masalahnya adalah, bagaimana aku membicarakan hal ini dengan Fugaku? Bisa-bisa pria itu membunuhku_, batin Minato dalam hati.

Sasuke melebarkan senyumnya. Ia memilih bangkit dari kursi dan membungkuk 90 derajat, "Ayah, ibu, mulai sekarang, mohon bantuannya." Ucapnya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada senang dari suaranya.

.

.

.

**_Omake_**

.

Siang itu, sepulang sekolah, Naruto sudah berencana mengajak kencan Sasuke di sebuah kafe sederhana yang menawarkan suasana nyaman dan tenang. Sang Uchiha tentunya setuju dengan ajakan itu. Jadi, ia memilih datang lebih awal ke kafe dan menunggu Naruto disana, namun setelah 15 menit menghabiskan kopi hitamnya, sosok sang kekasih masih juga tidak menampilkan ujung batang hidungnya. Tidakkah Naruto tahu kalau ia benci untuk menunggu? Ia jenuh dan bersumpah akan memotong tubuh pemuda pirang itu menjadi berpuluh-puluh bagian nantinya.

Tepat ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi, sapaan Naruto dari arah belakang membuatnya menoleh seketika, "Darimana saja kau? Ini sudah lewat dari 15 menit." Semprot Sasuke kesal.

Naruto menampilkan cengiran polosnya dan memilih duduk dikursi tepat didepan sang Uchiha, "Aku ada urusan penting." Ucapnya cepat.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya sebal, sebelum akhirnya memilih kembali duduk dibangku nya, "Memangnya urusan seperti apa sampai-sampai kau melupakan kencan kita?" Sinisnya lagi.

Pemuda pirang dihadapannya itu tersenyum sebelum mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang terlihat mencurigakan, "Ini—" Ia menyerahkan kertas tadi ke tangan Sasuke yang bingung, "—Surat pengadopsian anak." Jelasnya tanpa sempat sang Uchiha bertanya tentang kertas tadi.

Sasuke mengerjap kaget, "Pengadopsian anak?" Ulangnya dengan nada tidak percaya. Ia menggebrak meja dengan penuh emosi, "—Kau masih mengangkat persoalan anak?!" Erangnya kesal sembari bersiap untuk pergi, meninggalkan kekasihya itu.

"Tu—Tunggu dulu, Teme. Dengarkan aku—" Pinta Naruto sambil menahan lengan Sasuke, "—Ini surat untuk pengadopsianmu."

"Ha?—Mengadopsiku?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

Naruto mengangguk, "Orangtuaku berencana untuk mengangkatmu sebagai anak mereka juga. Jadi kau punya dua orangtua sekarang."

"Tapi—kenapa?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" Tukas Naruto, "Mereka menginginkan kita untuk terus bersama."

Sasuke kembali duduk dikursinya. Terdiam selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya membuka suara, "Jadi kau mengatakan, kalau surat pengadopsian ini seperti surat 'nikah'?"

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup, "Uhmm—bisa dibilang begitu."

Sang Uchiha mendengus geli, "Biar kutebak, pasti ibumu yang mengusulkan surat 'nikah' ini?"

Pemuda pirang itu mengedikkan bahunya, "Ya, begitulah. Ibuku sangat menginginkanmu untuk menjadi menantunya. Tapi kau tahu kan? Dunia tidak memperbolehkan pernikahan sesama jenis, jadi pengadopsian adalah satu-satunya jalan yang tersedia."

"Hn—" Sasuke menyahut singkat. Ia masih memperhatikan surat itu, "—_Well_, sejujurnya Naruto, pernikahan sesama jenis sudah dilegalkan di beberapa negara? Salah satunya di Belanda, Perancis, Belgia dan beberapa negara bagian Amerika lainnya." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Naruto tertegun sesaat sebelum akhirnya berdecak kesal, "Sial!—Kalau tahu begitu, aku akan menunggu sampai aku menyelesaikan sekolah, kuliah dan kerja, lalu melamarmu di Belanda."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Itu rencana yang bagus, tetapi untuk sekarang, sebaiknya kita harus puas dengan surat pengadopsian ini dulu." Ujarnya seraya menandatangani lembaran kertas tadi.

Sang Uzumaki menatap wajah Sasuke dengan seksama sebelum akhirnya berceletuk kecil, "Bagaimana kalau kita mengadopsi anak juga, Sasuke?"

Sasuke berhenti menggerakkan pulpennya dan mulai menampilkan wajah masam, "Oh tidak, jangan soal anak lagi—" Rutuknya sembari merapikan tas dan bergerak pergi. Naruto ikut menyambar tas dan surat tadi, kemudian mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan sang kekasih.

"Ayolah Sasuke, aku ingin punya anak." Mohon Naruto.

"Tidak!" Tegas pemuda raven itu sembari terus melangkah tanpa mempedulikan permohonan pemuda pirang itu.

"Aku. Ingin. Anak!" Tegas Naruto sembari menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah, namun langsung disesalinya karena tumitnya kram seketika.

Sasuke berbalik dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kalau aku bilang tidak, maka jawabannya tidak! Lagipula kita masih sekolah."

"Kalau begitu, setelah lulus sekolah?"

"Tidak."

"Lulus kuliah?" Desak Naruto lagi.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Bagaimana kalau setelah kerja?" Ucap Naruto lagi penuh dengan nada memelas.

Pemuda raven itu menghela napas, lelah, "Walaupun aku mengatakan 'tidak', kau pasti akan terus memaksaku, kan?"

Naruto menampilkan cengirannya dan mengangguk semangat.

Sasuke mendengus, "Terserah kau sajalah dobe, aku menyerah."

Sang Uzumaki meninju udara penuh kemenangan sebelum akhirnya menyambar pundak sang kekasih dan memeluknya erat, "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

"Hn—aku tahu. Sekarang lepaskan aku. Kita ditonton banyak orang." Sahutnya ketus.

Naruto menatap sekeliling, kemudian menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke dengan sikap canggung. Tangan _tan_ nya menggandeng tangan sang Uchiha dengan lembut, "Ayo pulang, ibuku sudah membuat makan siang untuk kita."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai tanggapan dari ucapan sang kekasih. Naruto tersenyum lebar menatap wajah Sasuke. Ia bisa merasakan hangatnya kulit putih itu digenggaman tangannya.

Sasuke hidup. Kekasihnya masih hidup. Naruto benar-benar bersyukur semua kejadian mengerikan itu hanyalah mimpi buruk saja.

.

—_However, his love isn't just a dream. It's more complicated like a game. Full of conflict, fight and war, but still interesting. And in the end, he'll find an ending. Maybe sad ending or bad ending?_

—_But now, happy thing is his ending.  
_

_._

_See?__—__Love is just a game._

_._

_**The End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Yuhuuuu~~ Akhirnya fic nya selesai juga... Hahahaha fiuhh *nyeka keringat* **

**Disini Madara masih hidup, sebab saya tidak tahu cara membunuh 'uke' nya Hashirama itu, selain Masashi Kishimoto dan Seme-nya *digampar Madara dan Hashirama* Huehehe...**

**Well, bagaimanapun juga, Semua itu hanyalah mimpi!... MIMPI! *Dibantai massa* XD**

**Oke, terima kasih untuk para reader, silent-reader and reviewer... I love you all...**

**Baiklah, Crow pamit... Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya... Bye XD *Crow terbang sambil makan Cakes***


End file.
